YUGIOH: Gate
by Kirayamato234
Summary: Yugi and Judai goes overworld to search for the next duelist and to defeat the Dark Beings who wanted to put the world into darkness...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-New Generation

'Oi! Yugi-san', said Judai Yuki ,who had just arrived in the Philippines, and was seem excited.

'O yeah Judai, we're not here to relax or to see the country's tourist spots, but we're here to guard the school named SAN SEBASTIAN COLLEGE RECOLETOS de Cavite Canacao. But we need to ride a bus from here', said Yugi.

'Hey GUYS! No need to wait for a bus', said someone from behind. Judai and Yugi turned around.

It was Joey Wheeler and a man named Shun Kazami, who's driving the van. 'HI', said Shun.

'We're already in the midst of our vacation when we received a phone call from Tea that we need to protect this country, oh! Darn it! So now we are stuck to the mission!', complained Joey. The 2 rode inside the van, Shun placing their stuff behind the van. 'Ok we should go', said Shun.

The road was not friendly today, the traffic is heavy but Yugi took the opportunity to talk to the duelists inside the van. 'Joey, Shun, Judai, we are not just here to protect the school, but we are here to search for the next generation duelist...'Yugi broke off.

'What? But why, we could defeat them already. ',said Joey, raising his arms.

'Joey is right, so what's the purpose?',asked Judai.

'Judai, we might be the top-duelists of today. But we cannot live forever, time will come and we'll need to entrust our obligations', said Yugi, looking straight to Joey's eye, who became serious.

'I've received news from Dan Kuso that he dueled a boy in Cavite who nearly uses a similar set of cards of Yugi and Judai, and also, that boy defeated him with the card, Dark Magician', said Shun, batting in while driving the van, the stoplights lighted green.

'Well, if it is real, then we must find the boy already, lets head to Cavite', said Judai.

'But before that Judai, we must disguise ourselves', said Yugi.

'Disguise? How?', asked Judai and Joey.

'We'll enroll ourselves in SAN SEBASTIAN COLLEGE RECOLETOS DE CAVITE Canacao campus, the ghouls, Vexos and Phantom Fang are all there', said Yugi.

'But Yugi, today is Monday, and they'll be starting their classes on Wednesday, yet, this is not Japan, we will be studying as 3rd yr. High School students already', said Joey.

'Well, it is ok for me', said Shun and Judai. Yugi asked Joey and he agreed, soon they arrived at Cavite City at Shun's apartment.

The next day...Dan Kuso arrived at Shun's apartment at Canacao.

'GUYS! You're all enrolled now!' teased Dan.

'Yeah, so what's our section?', asked Yugi.

'Well...the boy who defeated me is in III-STV, I'm in SEM with Judai, Shun and you are both in STV', answered Dan.

'Tomorrow is the start of classes...hmmm...by the way Dan...what's the name of the duelist who beated you with Dark Magician?', asked Yugi.

'Ah...that duelist, his name...I only asked in once and he said it was Freud', answered Dan.

**(Ghouls base...)**

'So Yugi arrived already', said Marik, smiling.

'Yes',answered Irvin Ramos, his right hand and student.

'Thanx, um wait a second Irvin', said Marik.

The other Ghouls were there, listening, the guards went out for the duty-shift.

'What is it, Master Marik?', Irvin asked.

'Well...during this past 3 years, your improvements are all of a sudden, and you're becoming stronger, so I want you to be entrusted by this', said Marik as he took a card from his deck, and handed it to Irvin.

Irvin looked at it, it was no other than the "WINGED DRAGON OF RA".

'But this is a GOD card, I really dont desserve this, Master, you should not be just giving this to me', said Irvin.

'3 yrs. ago, I saved you from death, now, you are stronger than me, so take it, dont be shy, use it to defeat Freud Gagua, the duelist whom you really like to defeat', said Marik, smiling.

'Thank you, Master, I will use this for your sake and my futute', said Irvin.

**(SSCR CANACAO CAMPUS...)**

The following day...Yugi, Judai, Joey, Shun and Dan entered the campus, carrying their bags.

'Look! It is him!',shouted Dan, pointing a duelist, Joey and Yugi took a look.

-Freud:4000Lp(Monster/s on field: Dark Magician(Atk) and Obnoxious Celtic Guard(def) )

-Lance:2300Lp(Monster/s on field: none)

'My turn! DRAW.; said Lance as he drew a card from the top of his deck.

Freud was concentrating, holding his cards in hand.

'I summon Vorse Raider in atk position, I set a card! Now watch this!', shouted Lance.

-Vorse Raider (Atk:1900 Def:1200)

'Eh?'said Freud as he held his cards tight.

'I activate Big Bang shot and equip it to Vorse Raider, it gains 400 atk and when it atks a defense-position monster, if it's atk is higher, then it is inflicted to your Lp. Now Freud... Vorse Raider! Atk his def. position Obnoxious Celtic Guard, VORSE SMASHING AXE!', shouted Lance, Freud saw the atk. But his monster isn't destroyed.

-Freud:2800Lp

-Lance:2300Lp

'No, he's careless, why didn't he activated a Trap Card?', asked Judai.

'Dont judge him this too early, keep watching', said Yugi.

'Why is your monster isn't destroyed?', asked Lance, whos turn is !

'Because due to its effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle by a monster with 1900 or more atk', said Freud as he started his turn by drawing a card.

'Now! I activate Magic Card, Magical Dimension, if I control a spellcaster type monster, I can tribute 1 monster on my side of the field to specially summon 1 spellcaster type monster of any level.', said Freud.

'I wont let you! Activate Magic card, Spell Shield Type A, I discard 1 spell card to negate the activation of your Magic card!', shouted Lance.

'Its ok, I activate Trap card, Magician Oversoul, if I control have at least 1 level 6 or higher monster on field or graveyard, I can special summon Dark Magician and Blitz Magician, since I have Dark Magician, I specially summon Blitz Magician in atk position!', shouted Freud, Lance shocked.

-Blitz Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'Now Lance, I will end this duel! Blitz Magician, atk Vorse Raider, MAGICAL BLITZ!', shouted Freud.

-Freud:2800Lp

-Lance:2200Lp

'And now, Dark Magician, direct atk! DARK MAGIC!', shouted Freud. Dark Magician launched a beam of dark energy, defeating Lance.

'See? He's strategic and has the potential', said Dan.

'Well Dan, maybe he's the duelist we're searching for', said Yugi. Joey agreed and Judai nodded.

'Nice duel, Freud', said Lance.

'Well, yeah, nice game, see at the tournament tomorrow', said Freud.

'Yeah', said Lance.

'Hey!', called Alec Lalas, one of Freud's friends.

'Its finished already. I won', said Freud.

'Well, lets go to class', said Alec. 'Ok', answered Freud and Lance, the three left, heading to the Quadrangle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-Judai's challenge

Yugi and Judai went to talk to Freud during hometime.

'But he's busy right now, the tournament is gonna begin at 6:30 PM', said Alec.

'So we cannot talk to Freud Gagua', said Judai.

'Well...as I just said, he's busy', said Alec, Jaime listening, but suddenly, Freud arrived.

'Of course we could talk, Alec, Jaime, prepare for the tournament, I'll just need to talk to them', said Freud.

'Ok', answered Alec as he and Jaime left him.

'Freud, we saw your record, you're undefeated, yet, you defeated Bandit Keith and Atticus Rhodes. So we are asking you to join the DUELIST RESISTANCE', said Yugi.

'But why should I join, and you're already complete, so why?', asked Freud.

'Because, Marik Irashtar and his comrades are planning to put the world under them using their dark cards, yet, we saw your potential as a duelist, we need you to help us protect the world from them', said Yugi.

'Well...Yugi, I'll join for the sake of the world, but if it is going to hurt my friends, I'll leave', said Freud.

'Ok, Freud Gagua, you're now a new member to the DUELIST...',Yugi broke off, Judai started.

'Freud, it is not that easy to join the resistance, you must be strong', said Judai, batting in.

'Judai!', Yugi called.

'Before you can join, you must pass my test, you must defeat me in a duel', said Judai, bringing out his deck and his battleplate activated.

The 3 were near the Gym.

'It wont take long, I'll defeat you easily, and break your record', said Judai.

Freud activated his battleplate. 'Ok, I accept your challege', said Freud.

'Judai...well...its your test, not mine', said Yugi, watching.

'DUEL!', both shouted as they drew 5 cards from the top of their respective decks.

-Judai:4000Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'My turn, DRAW, I summon Alpha the Magnet warrior in defense position, I set 2 cards, I end my turn', said Freud.

-Alpha the magnet warrior (Atk:1400 Def:1700)

'My turn, DRAW',said Judai as he drew a card. 'I activate Polymerization and fuse Clayman and Sparkman into E Hero Thunder Giant!', shouted Judai. 'Now Freud I activate its effect!'

'Judai's power is awesome, but Freud, why is he careless right now?', asked Rea.

'I dont know', said Ellai. 'Maybe Judai is just to strong for him.

'I discard 1 card from my hand to destroy your Alpha the magnet warrior! Now...'said Judai.

-E Hero Thunder Giant (Atk:2400 Def:1600)

'Thunder Giant, direct atk!Thunder Mega Punch!', shouted Judai as E Hero Thunder Giant attacked Freud ,who crashed but standed up again.

-Judai:4000Lp

-Freud:1600Lp

'I set 2 cards and I end my turn.' said Judai. 'Now Freud, is this what you can do? You cannot even defeat a Ghoul right now?'

'Well, its my turn', said Freud as he drew a card from the top of his deck.

'I activate Pot of Greed and I'll draw 2 cards from the top of my deck', said Freud as he drew 2 cards.

'I activate Trap card, Jar of Greed, I draw 1 card', said Judai as he drew 1 card from his deck.

'Judai, I summon Neo the Magic swordsman in def. position, I activate Magic card, Monster Reincarnation, I discard 1 card and I add Alpha the Magnet warrior to my hand.', said Freud.

-Neo the Magic swordsman (Atk:1700 Def:1000)

'Its no use, I activate Trap card, Hero Beam, I discard a card to special summon 1 E Hero monster, I summon E Hero Prisma in atk position', said Judai.

-E Hero Prisma (Atk:1700 Def:1100)

'Its still my turn Judai. Now, I activate magic card, Magician Oversoul!', shouted Freud.

'What the...',Judai broke off.

'Since the card I discard is the Buster Blader, I can special summon Dark Magician and Blitz Magician from my hand or deck, now...' Freud broke off.

'No way, you managed to summon your ace cards', said Judai.

-Dark Magician (Atk:2500 Def:2100)

-Blitz Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'And I activate Magical Dimension, I tribute Neo the Magic swordsman to special summon, Dark Magician of Chaos!', said Freud.

'Even that card, Freud uses it', said Yugi.

-Dark Magician of Chaos (Atk:2800 Def:2600)

'Also I activate my last card, Magic card-Cross Buster, if i control 2 or more monsters, all of my opponents monsters are destroyed', said Freud.

'No!', shouted Judai.'But this is a good lesson for me'

'Dark Magician, Blitz Magician, Dark Magician of Chaos, direct atk! Magician's surge!' shouted Freud as the 3 attacked Judai directly, who fell down and was defeated easily.

In 10 minutes...he defeated Judai Yuki... he really has the fighting spirit, thought Yugi.

'Well Freud, you're now a member of the DUELIST RESISTANCE', said Judai.

'Thanks Judai, come on, join the tournament with me', said Freud.

'Ok', said Judai and Yugi, they followed Freud inside the Gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I do not own Yugioh and Bakugan, this story is purely fan-made, but the other characters I used, I prohibit them for other's used unless with proper permission from the author.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3-DUEL TOURNAMENT BEGINS<p>

**(Marik's base...)**

'Master, today is the beginning of the tournament, and SSCR is the host, it will be held inside their Gym', said Irvin.

'Good for them, but you're a student there, so show them what I taught you, win the tournament', said Marik.

Arkana and Odion arrived.

'It would be fine for us if we'll accompany him', said Odion.

'Yes, but do not just accompany him, join the duel too', said Marik.

'But right now, we have no cards', said Odion. 'We lost our cards to Yugi 2 years ago.'

'Its ok, here, take these', said Marik, giving 2 set of cards. 'Those will become your new starter decks, but if you prefer your old strategies, then why not buy booster packs?'

'I think we dont need booster packs, if we defeat a duelist, we'll take a rare card from them', said Irvin.

'Yeah, Master Marik, that's right' said Arkana, smiling.

'We should go now, the tournament is about to start', said Irvin. 'Excuse me Master Marik.'

Irvin, Arkana and Odion left for the tourney. Marik standed up from his throne.

* * *

><p><strong>(SSCR Gymnasium...)<strong>

'Welcome duelists, today is the beginning of the K.C. cup and we chose CCSR as host!' shouted Seto Kaiba.

'So Kaiba is the organizer of this tourney', said Yugi. 'Yes', Freud answered.

'Also, I'm gonna join my own tourney but not just me, duelists from all over the world can join!', announced Kaiba from the top of the stage.

Weevil Underwood arrived with Mako Tsunami and Mai Valentine. Joey went to see them, Chazz stepped in with Zane Truesdale and Syrus went to talk to Judai.

'Right now, we have 34 duelists! We need at least 6 more to have 40 duelists!', announced Kaiba.

One of his butlers arrived, and whispered something to him. 'Ok', whispered Kaiba.

'I announce that we already have the 40 duelists complete!', announced Kaiba. The crowd grew excited as they lost their sensibility and shouted with full excitement.

'LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!', shouted Kaiba, the duelists went down from the stage.

Ryou Bakura arrived and then showed the screen for the Duel-match board.

'I'm gonna say that it is not elimination so if you loose, you still have a chance of winning by defeating another duelist, also, in case to case, the first 8 duelists to get 5 wins, will considered to become a finalist!', announced Bakura. 'So duelists, standby for the first duel'. The screen roulette rolled until it stopped and showed the names of the duelists that would duel.

'Alec, it is your duel', said Freud, pointing on the right side of the screen.

'Yeah, I'm very excited now', said Alec.

'The First Duel is...Jay-ar Pre vs Alec Lalas',announced Bakura. 'Duelists, please step on the duel field.'

Pre went up to the stage, he already finished adjusting his deck, using 43 cards.

'Um..Alec, you only lost to Shun, so do your best, ok?', asked Rea. 'I will', answered Alec as he went to the duel field, he already finished adjusting his deck, and hid the number of cards he will be using.

'Oi Alec, good luck, I'll defeat you as I defeat the others', said Pre.

'Well Mr. Pre, tease me right now until you can, I wont let you overpower me', said Alec.

Soon, both finished shuffling their decks, the officials watched to ensure that they shuffled their decks well.

'DUEL!' both shouted.

'My turn, Pre, lets begin', said Alec as he drew a card from his deck.

'Ok, lets have a hot duel', said Pre.

'I set a monster, I set 3 cards, I end my turn', said Alec.

'My turn, draw!', said Pre as he drew a card.

'Pre's attack is accurate, but Alec's defense is difficult to break, its hard to know who's going to win', said Jaime to Freud. 'Yugi, Bakura is also here', said Joey. 'Dont worry, even if its the Yami-Bakura, he wont do anything that would put us in danger, he promised that he'll protect the world', said Yugi. 'Really?'. said Judai.

'I summon Armageddon knight in atk position!'shouted Pre.

-Armageddon knight (Atk:1400 Def:1100)

'Now, attack!' said Pre as Armageddon knight attacked the face down monster and revealed that the monster is Spirit of the Harp.

-Spirit of the Harp (Atk:900 Def:2000)

'Well, you're being careless, my defense is higher than your atk power', said Alec.

'Activate Quickplay-Magic card! Enemy controller, I change your battle position to atk position, it is a pity that my atk power is higher than your atk points! Now Armageddon knight! Dark saber chop!'

Armageddon knight slashed its sword, destroying Spirit of the Harp. 'Nice move, I'm just starting', said Alec.

-Alec:3500Lp

-Pre:4000Lp

'I set 2 cards and I end my turn', said Pre, ending his turn.

'Well, its my turn now', said Alec as he drew a card.

Alec looked at the card he drew, its the Magic card Shield and sword.

Well, this is my turn to show my power, thought Alec.

'Come on, are you scared already?' teased Pre.

'Nope, now I summon Swordsman of Landstar in atk position!' shouted Alec.

-Swordsman of Landstar (Atk:500 Def:1200)

'Also, I activate Magic card, Shield and sword, the atk and def stats are exchanged until the end phase, all statistics are returned to normal.' said Alec, enjoying. 'Nice turn, Alec', said Pre.

-Swordsman of Landstar (Atk:1200 Def:500)

-Armageddon knight (Atk:1100 Def:1400)

'I'm not done yet, I activate Magic card!, Graceful dice', said Alec. 'Not yet...' Pre broke off.

The angel came from the card and rolled the dice, Alec wa hoping for a high result. Soon, it stopped and showed the result, 6.

'NIce one! 600pts. is added to the atk and def of my monsters until the endphase', said Alec. 'So the atk of my swordsman of landstar is now 1800, now, swordsman of landstar! Foreign-star slash!'

Swordsman of Landstar destroyed Armageddon knight with a slash.

-Alec:3500Lp

-Pre:3300Lp

'I set a card and I end my turn, now Pre, what are you going to say?', asked Alec.

Pre drew a card. 'I wont praise your high atks. They're all not enough to take me down. I activate Trap card, Destiny Fate, if I have at least 1 monster in my graveyard, I can discard 2 cards in my hand, then I can choose a monster card in my deck equal or less than to the total level of the discarded monsters and special summon it on the field.' said Pre.

Alec held his cards. 'So? Is that it?', he smirked.

'I discarded E Hero Clayman and E Hero Avian, their total level is 7, so I choose to special summon, Daemon the Fiend Ruler!' shouted Pre. 'What?', asked Alec, terrified.

'Pre is indeed a high attacker, I wonder why Alec's defense is broken', said Ellai. 'No, its not over yet, I believe he can still win the duel, I know how Alec manipulates his cards' said Rea. 'Yeah, we must support him, the others are supporting Pre', said Charlotte. Jaime arrived from the canteen. 'Sorry, I just came from the canteen to buy some water', said Jaime.

-Daemon the Fiend Ruler (Atk:2700 Def:2500)

'I activate Magic card, Dark spear of Energy, and I equip it to Daemon, the equipped monster's atk is increased by 900' said Pre. 'You...',Alec broke off. 'Yes, Daemon's total atk is 3600. Alec, your chances if winning is very slim, so why not give up?' said Pre. 'I wont loose without dueling till the end, that's what I've learned when I saw Freud defeat Chazz.

Pre had successfully summond Daemon the Fiend Ruler, does Alec stand a chance? And Marik began his plans, will Freud, Yugi, Judai and the resistance succeed in protecting the world?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-"The Strikeback"

-Alec:3500Lp

-Pre:3300Lp

'Now! Daemon, the Fiend ruler! Attack his swordsman of landstar! Dark energy!', shouted Pre as Daemon launched an energy ball from its hands, destoying Swordsman of landstar.

-Daemon the Fiend ruler (Atk:3600 Def:2500)

'My Lifepoints is...',Alec broke off.

-Alec:400Lp

-Pre:3300Lp

'Yes, and I set another card, I end my turn', said Pre confidently.

'Then its my turn, DRAW.' said Alec as he drew a card, hoping for luck.

'I set a card, I summon Alligator's sword in def. position', said Alec.

-Alligator's sword (Atk:1500 Def:1200)

Alec ended his turn. 'Well, its up to you, I'm done', he said.

* * *

><p>'Rea, you're looking worried', said Ellai. 'Why not? Alec is being hurt!' said Rea. 'Pre's strong card is Daemon the Fiend ruler, but it is no match against Alec's secret card, he hid it away and is waiting for his chance', said Jaime.<p>

'Yeah, we should not loose hope, Alec is still there', said Freud while watching the duel. 'If only he didnt let Pre summon that Daemon then...', Judai broke off. 'He's waiting for his chance, Freud is right', said Yugi.

* * *

><p>'Its my turn now', said Pre as he drew a card. 'I summon Barakusa Fiend in atk position'.<p>

-Barakusa Fiend (Atk:1000 Def:900)

'Well, it is just a bait', said Alec.

'I activate Its effect as long as it remains face-up in the field, it can directly attack the opponent but its damage is reduced to half', said Pre.

'NO, its still enough to defeat me', said Alec.

'Now, Barakusa Fiend, direct atk!' shouted Pre.

'Activate Quick-Play Magic card, Emergency Provisions, I send 1 spell/Trap card to graveyard to increase my Lp by 1000pts', said Alec.

-Alec:1400LP

-Pre:3300Lp

'But still, my atk isnt negated', said Pre.

'Its ok, I still have 900Lp left', said Alec, who standed up from the shot of Barakusa Fiend. 'I wont give up'

'Then continue! I set a card, I end my turn', said Pre.

'My turn, Draw!' said Alec as he saw his card and smiled, it is the Hero of the East.

'At last! Activate magic card! Polymerization! I fuse Hero of the East and Gearfried the Iron Knight!' shouted Alec. 'What? Does it exist?' shouted Pre.

The crowd grew excited as they saw the loosing duelist finds hope at last.

'I Fusion summon... Steel, the Iron Hero!', shouted Alec.

-Steel, the Iron Hero (Atk:2400 Def: 2150)

'Also I activate Magic card! Mystical space Typhoon, I destroy your equip card so Daemon's atk returns back to 2700pts. Also I summon Expert Gobline in def. position', said Alec. 'Joker?', asked Pre.

-Expert Goblin (Atk:500 Def:1400)

'I activate Goblin's effect, I tribute it to specially summon 1 dark monster of any level from my hand or deck, so I tribute it to special summon Jinzo!' shouted Alec. 'Jin-Zo?', asked Pre.

-Jinzo (Atk:2400 Def:1600)

'Now no one can activate a Trap card as long as Jinzo remains face-up on the field. Also, I use Ultimate Force, Until the endphase, all monsters on your side of the field loses 1000pts of attacking force', said Alec.

'NO...No...NOO!', shouted Pre.

'NOW! Steel the Iron Knight, atk his Daemon! iron slasher!' shouted Alec.

Steel destroyed Daemon, the crowd cheered.

-Alec:1400Lp

-Pre:2600Lp

'Jinzo, atk his Barakusa Fiend, CYBER ENERGY SHOCK!', shouted Alec.

Jinzo launched a wave of energy and destroyed Barakusa Fiend. Pre only got 1200Lp. 'Impossible', said Pre.

'Possibe, Fernando Pre Jr. Now for the final move! Alligator's sword! Direct atk! Jungle Bite!', shouted Alec.

Alligator's sword attacked Pre who fell down and wa defeated.

'Lifepoints 0! Winner is Alec Lalas!' announced Bakura.

Alec smiled and went down from the duel field as Pre hurried away, feeling upset.

'Up next is...Freud Gagua Vs Zane Truesdale', announced Bakura.

* * *

><p>'Hey, you better wear an armor kid, I'm gonna finish you with pain', said Zane.<p>

'You hurted Ellai's sister during the last year duel tournament, I wont let you hurt her', said Freud.

'Well, it is their Ancestor that killed my ancestor', said Zane. 'And I'll put you next'.

Both duelists went to the stage, who will prevail? Darkness or Justice?

'Hey, Congrats', said Rea. 'Oi! I thought of you, because of you, I won', said Alec. Rea's face turned red but she faced Alec and smiled.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-Burning-Hot Duel

Everyone was very excited for the next Duel would be better than the previous one, although that they enjoyed the match of Alec, this one would be better.

'Look!', said a girl. 'It's Zane Truesdale.' 'Yeah right, but Freud is undefeated yet', said another. 'But we cannot be sure for the winner, it haven't started yet.'

Freud shuffled his deck as Zane did. 'Freud, I'll defeat you', said Zane. 'So? Did I say that I will let you win easily? NO, I won't let you hurt her again', said Freud. 'Well, good luck, but this is our first Duel, and I could blow you down easily', said Zane.

'Hey look, Zane and Freud are a bit of rivals', said Judai. 'No Judai, Freud isn't his rival but me', said Syrus from behind. 'oh sorry', said Judai.

'Zane placed my other cousins and my sister in the Shadow Gate, up to now, they're all there, and the only way to save them is defeat him', said Ellai. 'But could Freud do it? He never faced a very strong duelist as Zane is', said Rea. 'If Judai did defeat Zane before, then Freud can do it', said Ellai. 'But if Freud loses, Ellai, he'll be also thrown to Shadow Gate and be lost forever', said Charlotte, batting in with Shane. 'He promised me that we'll duel in the finals', said Alec.

Both duelists finished shuffling their respective decks. Zane having 64 cards in his deck and Freud having only 45 cards, but sure it was adjusted for more accurate cards to be drawn.

'Freud, if I defeat you, I'll bring you to the Shadow Gate', said Zane.

'Oh yeah but if I win, you'll free all souls in the Shadow Gate', said Freud as he drew 5 cards from his deck. 'Very well', agreed Zane.

-Both: 4000Lp

'My turn, draw' said Zane as he drew a card from his deck.

Freud watched him carefully, hoping a chance to overload his power.

'I summon Robotic knight in attack position', said Zane.

-Robotic knight (Atk:1600 Def:1800)

'I set 2 cards, From my hand, I activate Magic card, Spell Summoner, both of us chooses a Magic card from their deck and adds it to his/her hand', said Zane as he took Future Fusion from his deck.

'Ok', agreed Freud as he took Change of Heart.

'I set another card and I end my turn', said Zane.

'Lets get started', said Freud as he started his turn, he drew a card. 'Very well done Zane, thanks for your Magic card, I summon Feral Imp in atk position', said Freud. 'But why attack position? That stupid Fiend is no match against my High-Tech Knight', said Zane.

-Feral Imp (Atk:1300 Def:1400)

'I activate Magic card, Malevolent Nuzzler, I equip it to Feral Imp and ihe equipped monster gains 7oopts of atk', said Freud. 'The show is just about to start', said Zane.

'Now that Feral Imp has 2000 atk power, it is now stronger against Robotic knight, so Feral Imp, atk his Robotic knight! Horn Force!', shouted Freud.

Feral Imp launced a thunderbolt from its horn, destroying Robotic knight and inflicting damage to Zane's lifepoints.

-Freud:4000Lp

-Zane:3600Lp

'I set a card, I activate Magic card, Alliance Force, if I control only 1 monster, I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand or deck, so I special summon, Gazelle The king of Mythical Beasts', said Freud.

-Gazelle the king of Mythical Beasts (Atk:1500 Def:1200)

'That ends my turn now', said Freud as he ended his turn.

'Freud reminds me when I dueled Pegasus, I also equipped a card that increases a monster equipped by 700pts', said Yugi. 'But that failed and he countered it with De-Spell', said Joey. 'But it isn't over, Zane is not yet showing his real power when he dueled me', said Judai.

'Let my turn begin', said Zane as he drew a card. 'If my opponent controls monsters and I control no monsters then I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand. So I special summon it.'

-Cyber Dragon (Atk:2100 Def:1600)

'Also, I use Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your equip card', said Zane.

'My equip card is destroyed…but its ok, this is just the warm-up', said Freud.

'I summon Ancient Gear soldier', said Zane. 'I set a card, now I'll strike you!'

-Ancient Gear soldier (Atk:1400 Def:1100)

'Ancient Gear soldier, atk his Feral Imp, Gear drive!' ,shouted Zane.

Ancient Gear soldier fired its shotgun and it hit Feral Imp, destroying it.

-Freud: 3900Lp

-Zane:3600Lp

'Cyber Dragon! Atk his Gazelle! Cyber Drive!', shouted Zane and pointed Gazelle.

Cyber Dragon charged a bit and launched an electric energy ball, destroying Gazelle the king of Mythical Beasts.

-Freud:3300Lp

-Zane:3600Lp

'Now I set a card', said Zane.

'Activate Trap Card! Destruction Explosion', said Freud.

'And what will it do? Entertain us?', teased Zane, laughing with the crowd.

'I can choose a monster on your field and destroy it, I choose Cyber Dragon!', said Freud. 'Then I can special summon 1 monster from my graveyard so I choose to special summon Gazelle the king of Mythical Beasts!'

'Not too fast, you wont break my power, Activate Trap card, Substitution, I will return Cyber Dragon to my hand and I will special summon 1 monster from my hand whose attack is equal or lower than the monster returned, I special summon Proto Cyber Dragon', said Zane. 'If the monster returned is a targeted by attack or by any effect, the monster special summond is targeted instead', said Zane.

Proto Cyber dragon was destroyed instead, Cyber Dragon retreated and was returned to Zane's hand. 'I end my turn', said Zane as he ended his turn.

'My turn, Draw! I tribute Gazelle to summon Curse of Dragon!', said Freud.

-Curse of Dragon (Atk:2000 Def:1500)

'Also, I activate Alliance Force', said Freud. 'Right now I only control 1 monster on my side of the field.'

'But you already used it', said Zane. 'How come you stole it from your graveyard?'

'I have 2 of these in my deck', said Freud. ' I special summon Queen's Knight.'

-Queen's knight (Atk:1500 Def:1600)

'Now lets battle! Curse of Dragon! Atk his Ancient Gear soldier! Dark Beam of Curse!' shouted Freud. Curse of Dragon destroyed Ancient Gear soldier with a beam.

-Freud: 3300LP

-Zane:3000LP

'And Queen's knight! Direct attack!' shouted Freud. 'Oops too careless, Activate Trap card! Mega Hyper Blast! I discard 2 cards, this can only be activated if my opponent declares an attack, all of your monsters are destroyed', said Zane.

'No, my monsters!' said Freud as he saw 2 beams destroyed his monsters. 'Then I set 2 cards and I end my turn', said Freud.

'My turn, Draw. I summon Cyber Eagle in attack position', said Zane, smiling.

-Cyber Eagle (Atk:1700 Def:1350)

'Now direct attack! Sharp Mecha Beak!', shouted Zane as Cyber Eagle flew towards Freud and attacked him.

-Freud:1600LP

-Zane:3000Lp

'I set a card, I activate Magic card, Pot of Greed and I draw 2 cards, I activate Magic card, Card Drain, you must discard 1 card from your hand', said Zane. 'Very well', said Freud as he discarded Negate Attack. 'That end s my turn', said Zane.

'Freud is being hit, Zane is just starting', said Judai. 'What? Then how will Freud stand against him?', asked Yugi. 'I know Freud, he will fight till the end', said Jaime.

'NO way he's losing', said Dan Kuso. 'If this continues, Freud will go to the Shadow Gate', said Rea. 'Yeah seriously, he's in danger right now', said Alec. 'No, please, if he is about to lose, just tell him to surrender and fall back, I don't want to see him drained to the shadows', said Ellai. 'Freud won't do that, he said that he'll never lose without fighting well', said Alec.

'My turn, DRAW. ',said Freud as he looked at his card, it was the Dark Magician.

'Freud come on! Are you gonna run away like a coward right now?', asked Zane.

_If I summon Dark Magician, I must be careful for the risk that it might be destroyed and I only have 2 reviving cards, so I must protect Dark Magician at all costs, _thought Freud.

'Fine! I activate Monster Reborn and I spec ial summon from graveyard Queen's knight, also I activate Calling Magic and I select 3 cards from my graveyard, I add 2 of them and I return 1 of the cards to my deck, my deck is then shuffled', said Freud. 'I will activate Alliance Force so I special summon King's Knight, and due to its effect, if there is Queen's knight on my side of the field when it is summoned by any way, then the Jack's knight will be special summoned from my deck or hand', said Freud.

-Jack's knight (Atk:1900 Def:1600)

-King's knight (Atk:1600 Def:1500)

'No! It's the knights! But you haven't normal summoned yet', said Zane.

'That's right so I tribute King and Queen's knight to summon Dark Magician!', shouted Freud.

Dark Magician appeared, and it carried its staff and raised it as its entrance.

'Your Deck Master is summoned', said Zane. 'Wait for mine soon.'

'No need to, I'll never let you raise the darkness here! Jack's knight, atk his Cyber Eagle! Jack saber slash!', shouted Freud.

Jack's knight advanced then jumped, soon it smashed its sword, destroying Cyber Eagle.

-Freud:1600Lp

-Zane:2800Lp

'End now! I wont ease up! Dark Magician! Direct attack him! Dark magic!', shouted Freud. Dark Magician raised its staff/wand and launched a dark energy beam, however Zane is only hit a bit.

'But how?', asked Freud.

'Since I have Cyber Eagle in my graveyard, I can remove it from play to reduce the direct damage of 1 monster by 2000pts.', said Zane, smiling again.

-Freud:1600Lp

-Zane:2300Lp

'I end my turn Zane', said Freud.

'Well its my turn, Draw, I special summon Cyber Dragon in defense position, I summon Battle Footballer in defense position, I end my turn', said Zane.

-Battle Footballer (Atk:100 Def:2100)

'My turn, Draw, I summon Alpha the Magnet warrior in defense position, I activate Magic card, Pot of Greed and I draw 2 cards', said Freud as he drew 2 cards. 'Dark Magician, attack his Cyber Dragon! Dark Magic!'

Dark Magician slashed its staff, attempting to hit Cyber Dragon but it was covered by a veil.

'What?', asked Freud.

'I told you that I wont let you destroy any of my Cyber Dragons. I activate Trap card, Negate Attack, so your attack is negated and your battlephase is ended', said Zane.

'Then I activate Magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon and I destroy 1 of your magic/trap cards', said Freud. 1 of Zane's Trap cards were destroyed.

Freud ended his turn so Zane started his turn and drew a card.

'Freud, I'll show you my real power', said Zane. 'Let's see if you will stand against it.'

'I will, we'll use our maximum power and we'll both fight with them to see who's going to win', said Freud. 'But I'll fight till the end, you will never make me surrender.'

'Lets see', said Zane.

'Freud is doing his best, but Zane is still hiding something, his Fusion monsters', said Judai. 'Freud could stand against them', said Yugi, believing in Freud. 'Yeah, he can do it', said Joey.

'Zane's lifepoints is still higher than Freud's but he can do it', said Ellai. 'I know that if he believe in the cards, he could possibly win.' Rea said,' you're right, he still fights.' Alec came by with Dan and Shun. 'Where are the others? ', asked Shun. 'I didn't saw Marucho, Ace, Baron and Tea yet', answered Judai. 'We must search for them', said Dan. 'Well, we must', said Shun.

**(Marik's base…)**

* * *

><p>'Good, Irvin is already in the tournament with Arkana and Odion', said Marik.<p>

'You gave him the Winged Dragon of Ra, of course he could win easily, none of them have GOD cards, and Yugi sealed the other God cards in Egypt', said Strings.

'J.R. Felizardo is confirmed to be Kaiba's student and descendant', reported Umbris.

'Yeah, he's right, I saw his training 1 day ago', replied Bonz.

'Ok, but he won't get on the way, he only uses Blue Eyes White Dragons, so how could he possibly defeat Irvin?', asked Arkana.

'Both Felizardo and Freud Gagua are undefeated yet, Irvin will ruin their records, Ha Ha Ha!', laughed Marik. Umbris followed and Strings stepped out.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6-SHINING POWER

Freud and Zane were still Dueling each other, everyone watching the Duel were very focused on the Duel. The most of them are neutral and kept watching, but Zane's fans shouted for him.

-Freud:1600LP

-Zane:2300Lp

'This isn't done yet, but I am enjoying this Duel', said Zane. 'Yeah, I'm having fun too, but one of must win soon, and that's what we're Dueling for!,' said Freud. 'Right', said Zane as he started his turn.

I'll begin, I change Cyber Dragon to atk position. I summon Fury Gear in attack position', said Zane.

-Fury Gear (Atk:1900 Def:1000)

'Now! Fury Gear, atk his Alpha the Magnet warrior', said Zane. 'Gear slash!'

Fury Gear ran then advanced to Alpha and slashed its blade, destroying it.

'And Cyber Dragon! Attack Jack's knight! Cyber Blast!', shouted Zane.

Cyber Dragon charged and prepared to fire a strong beam.

'Activate Trap card! Reinforcements! Jack's knight will gaim 500pts of attack until the endphase and you already declared an attack', said Freud.

'500pts. Well, you only got 2400 pts of atk! I activate Quickplay Magic card! Rush Recklessly! Cyber Dragon gains 700pts of attack until the end of this turn! Now! Cyber Blast FIRE!' , shouted Zane as Cyber Dragon fired a beam, destroying Jack's knight. 'Activate Magic card, Cybernetic Drive! I will choose 1 face-up monster or 1 monster card from my hand, I will add 2 other cards of the one I chose, I choose Cyber Dragon.' Zane took 2 Cyber Dragons from his deck.

-Freud:1200Lp

-Zane:2300Lp

_2 Cyber Dragons plus one in field, soon very soon, he's gonna summon Cyber End Dragon! NO, I must prepare for that, _thought Freud. 'You now have 3 Cyber Dragons.'

'Yeah, I set a card and I end my turn', said Zane. 'Freud, soon, you'll fall.'

* * *

><p><strong>(VEXOS Base…)<strong>

Spectra arrived with Gus. 'Master Spectra', said Shadow as he kneeled and bowed for his master as Bolt, Lync and Mylene did. 'I already signed you all for the Duel tournament in SSCR, Dan Kuso, Judai Yuki and Yugi Motou are there', said Spectra. 'So our next mission is defeat all members of the duelist Resistance and take their rare cards.'

'But master, all of us?' asked Shadow. 'Yes, we'll not gonna introduce as VEXOS, we will separate when we go there', said Spectra. 'Fine, but I request that I duel Judai', said Gus. 'Judai Yuki…hmm..you wanna duel him and beat him? Fine, Vulcan is enough to defeat all types of E Hero NEOS', said Spectra.

* * *

><p><strong>(SSCR Gym…)<strong>

'Freud successfully summoned Dark Magician, but I have this bad feeling', said Yugi. 'Seto destroyed your Dark Magician before, so…', Joey broke off. 'Even Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon is stronger than the Dark Magician', said Judai. 'So the only way to win…is by fusion.'

Freud drew a card from his deck. 'I summon Neo the Magic swordsman in attack position.', said Freud.

-Neo the Magic swordsman (Atk:1700 Def:1000)

'Activate Trap card, Jar of Greed, I will draw 1card from my deck', said Zane as he drew a card.

'Now! Dark Magician! Attack his Cyber Dragon! Dark Magic!', shouted Freud.

Dark Magician raised its staff/wand for a moment then launched a beam of dark magi, destroying Cyber Dragon, Zane unbelieving his eyes for what he saw.

'You destroyed my Cyber Dragon!', shouted Zane. 'You will pay for this!'

-Freud:1200Lp

-Zane:1900Lp

'Neo The Magic swordsman! Direct Atk! Ultra mega slash!' , shouted Freud. Neo headed towards Zane, then it jumped and slashed it's sword, but Zane was covered by a white aura, the attack was negated.

'NO… you negated my direct attack…but I'm already expecting this', said Freud.

'I had activate Trap card, Shield Drain, your attack is negated and the atk is added to my Lp', said Zane. 'So I recovered 1700LP.' 'As expected…' said Freud, smiling.

-Freud:1200Lp

-Zane:3600Lp

'I set a card and I end my turn', said Freud as he ended his turn.

_Freud, I'm just waiting for the right time, but let's have a bit of fun before I end the duel with my strongest monster, _thought Zane. 'Fine, DRAW.' He drew a card.

'I summon Cyber Phoenix in defense position', said Zane as he placed his monster card on field.

-Cyber Phoenix (Atk:1200 Def:1400)

'I activate it's effect and I'll special summon Infernal Dragon', said Zane.

-Infernal Dragon(Atk:2000 Def:0)

'Infernal Dragon's attack is high, but during the endphase of the turn that it attacked, it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard', said Freud.

'But I can tribute 1 monster on my field to special summon it again', said Zane. 'Now Freud! Infernal Dragon! Atk his Neo the Magic swordsman! Inferno Wave!'

Infernal Dragon launched a dark-fire energy wave, but Neo the Magic swordsman wasn't destroyed, it standed up again.

'But how? The attack wasn't negated? And yet you received no battle damage', said Zane.

'I activate Trap card, Waboku, I take no battle damage this turn and my monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle', said Freud. 'So Neo the Magic swordsman stays on my field in atk position.'

'YOU! Very well, I end my turn, my Infernal Dragon is sent to the graveyard but I tribute Cyber Phoenix to special summon it in attack position, that ends my turn', said Zane.

'My turn! Draw', said Freud as he drew a card, it was the Blitz Magician card.

'Ok! I summon Beta the Magnet warrior in defense position.' Said Freud as he summoned Beta.

-Beta the magnet warrior (Atk:1700 Def:1600)

'Freud is placing his cards in defense position if he's not sure, this is the first time I saw him like that', said Ellai. 'I know you're worried, but he knows it I for you', said Rea. 'As Alec won the duel for me.'

'Now! Dark Magician! Attack his infernal Dragon! Dark Magic attack!', shouted Freud.

Dark Magician charged as it raised its staff high, the dark energy formed an energy ball and Dark Magician launched it towards Infernal Dragon.

'Too careless, I activate Trap card, Widespread, activate only if my opponent declares an attack, I destroy the monster with the highest attack in the attacking side, so Dark Magician is destroyed', said Zane.

'No! Dark Magician!', shouted Freud.

Infernal Dragon was covered by a Blast then it hit Dark Magician, destroying it.

'Then I set a card, I change Neo the Magic swordsman to defense position, I end my turn', said Freud.

'Now, I destroyed your Dark Magician, Its my turn, DRAW', said Zane as he drew a card.

'I'm not losing hope', said Freud. _If none of my monsters are destroyed this turn, I can tribute summon Blitz Magician and strike back, so I must prepare for his attacks_, thought Freud.

_Just wait for, if I draw the card, Super Mecha Fusion, then say goodbye, but for now, let's put some thrill, _thought Zane. 'Fine, let's begin, show me what power you're boasting', said Freud.

'I summon Cyberdark Keel in defense position, I couldn't activate its effect, I don't have a Dragon-type monster in my graveyard', said Zane.

-Cyberdark Keel (Atk:800 Def:800)

'Now! Infernal Dragon! Attack his Neo the Magic swordsman! Inferno Cannon!' shouted Zane. But the attack was negated easily. 'I activate Trap card, Negate Attack', said Freud.

'Then I end my turn, I tribute Cyberdark Keel to special summon Infernal Dragon in attack position, I end my turn', said Zane.

'My turn, Draw! ' said Freud as he drew. He looked at the card, it was the Pot of Greed. _Good, I have the chance to draw the cards that I need, _he thought.

'I activate Magic card, Pot of Greed! I Draw 2 cards from my deck', said Freud. 'Ok Freud, save your last words', laughed Zane, teasing him.

'Freud!' , called Alec. 'Freud's Dark Magician is already defeated, but he's not losing hope yet', said Ellai. 'So I'm not losing hope for him' Rea looked at her. 'I know, Freud never gives up and you always hoped for his fate, your support, I know he could feel it', said Rea. 'But with only 2 level 4 monsters against a powerful deck? He needs a trump card', said Jaime.

Irvin arrived at the Gym with Arkana and Odion, they weren't recognized by Kaiba since he managed to forget everthing about them. Irvin laughed. 'Freud will never lose, I know that he's very wise of his plans.'

Freud drew 2 cards from his deck. The cards were MONSTER REBORN and POLYMERIZATION. _Nice one! The monster Reborn is now here!,_he thought.

'Freud, still lacking luck? Then you'll lose in my turn', said Zane as he laughed.

'I activate Magic card! Monster Reborn! I special summon from Graveyard! Dark Magician!', shouted Freud as Dark Magician was specially summoned, it spun its staff as entrance. 'Now, lets battle.'

'Nope, I activate Trap card, Threatening Roar, none of your monsters can declared an attack this turn', said Zane. 'Even if you have Dark Magician, Beta the magnet warrior and Neo the Magic swordsman, you cannot even land a single shot', teased Zane, smiling again.

'Then I set 2 cards, I discard Magical Dragon to gain 500 Lp, I end my turn', said Freud.

-Freud:1700Lp

-Zane:3600Lp

'My turn Freud Gagua', said Zane as he drew a card and smiled, it was the SUPER-MECHA FUSION Magic card. _I'll finish him off this turn, he won't be able to stand a chance against my Ultimate Cyber Monster, he'll go to the Shadow world,_ he thought.

'I activate Magic card, Super-Mecha Fusion!', said Zane. 'No…the Super-Mecha Fusion…', Freud broke off.

'NO way! Zane managed to use it', said Judai. 'Freud tried to beat him as early as possible, but Zane is too much strong, this might be his first defeat', said Yugi. 'Like when you lost to Kaiba at the castle', said Joey. 'Yes', said Yugi. 'I still remember that Duel.'

'Freud! Don't lose hope!', shouted Ellai. 'Ellai… calm down..', said Rea. 'NO! If he lose, then he'll be taken to the Shadow Dimension gate, I don't want anyone being hurt because of me', said Ellai. 'But Ellai, Freud chose it, because he wanted to protect you, like what he did when he dueled Bandit Keith and Meta, like how he covered you against Weevil, Freud could do it, I know he could', said Alec. 'Yeah', said Jaime, batting in.

'I send from my hand, deck or field to the graveyard, Fusion-Material monsters listed on a Machine-type Fusion monster and special summon that monster from the Extra Deck. I send 2 Cyber Dragons, 2 Proto-Cyber Dragons and 1 Heavy Mecha Dragon to Fusion summon, Cyber-Mechanic Hydra!', shouted Zane as he special summoned his Ultimate Monster.

-Cyber Mechanic Hydra (Atk:5500 Def:4000)

'Also I activate its effect, I will send every other card that I control to the graveyard except this card, but now Freud, I'll destroy you!' shouted Zane.

Cyber Mechanic Hydra's 5 Heads charged 1 energy ball for each head. 'Prepare for die Freud! Cyber Mechanic Hydra! Destroy his Dark Magician! Cybernetic Revolution cannon!', shouted Zane.

Cyber Mechanic Hydra fired 5 beams and caused and explosion. 'Freud!' , called Ellai, Rea, Charlotte, Alec and Judai. 'Freud…' said Joey and Yugi.

The explosion-blast ceased, but Freud was still standing on the Duel arena and Dark Magician isn't destroyed. 'I activate Magic card! Holy sacred Barrier, all of your attacks are negated', said Freud. 'Then I end my turn, you already lost, see? You cannot even defeat this monster, this monster cannot be targeted by the effects of Traps', said Zane. 'So', said Freud as he drew a card.

_No, how can I stand against a great monster?_, thought Freud as he looked at the card he drew, it was the Dark Magician of Chaos. 'Zane! I activate Magic card! Polymerization! I fuse Dark Magician and Blitz Magician! Dark Magician and Blitz Magician joined together and it caused a light.

'You cannot summon a Fusion monster that doesn't even exist!', laughed Zane. 'My Hydra is the strongest of all Fusion monsters.'

'Really? Watch this! Rise! Shining Magician!', shouted Freud. The light ceased, I magician, almost similar to Dark Magician but was wearing Silver, its staff is now longer than before.

'Shining Magician…it's a new card…I was right to believe on Freud', said Ellai as her hope rised. Alec, Jaime and Pre cheered for Freud. Dan and Shun saw the new magician. 'His heart summoned a new card', said Dan.

-Shining Magician (Atk:2800 Def:2800)

'But its attack isn't enough, you just showed-off!', laughed Zane. 'You have no chance of winning against me, face your fate.'

'I tribute Neo the Magic swordsman and Beta the Magnet warrior to summon Dark Magician of Chaos!', said Freud. Dark Magician of Chaos descended from the top, it also raised its wand.

'YOU! But its attack is just the same as Shining Magician', said Zane.

-Dark Magician of Chaos(Atk:2800 Def:2600)

'Haven't I told you? For every spellcaster type monster in field or either player's graveyard will increase Shining Magician's attack by 400pts. I have Dark Magician of Chaos, Dark Magician, Blitz Magician, Neo the Magic swordsman and itself, that counts 5 monsters so it gains 2000pts of attack although it isn't enough yet', said Freud.

'Good that you know, so why not end your turn?', asked Zane, laughing.

'Now! Let's battle! Shining Magician! Attack his Cyber-Mechanic Hydra! DarkBright Blitz Magic!', shouted Freud as Shining Magician charged.

'Aren't Freud insane, he cannot even win with a lower attack', said Alec. 'He's gonna lose attacking?', asked Ellai. 'He's careless', said Rea. 'I think I know what he'll do next, it's just like what I did against Chazz before', said Judai. 'Really?', asked Yugi. 'What?' 'Just watch', said Judai, pointing.

'Also, during damage calculation, Shining Magician gains 1000 atk and the monster that it battles loses 500 atk until the end of damage step! So now, I have more attack power!', shouted Freud.

Shining Magician finished charging and launched a Dark and Light Beam, destroying Cyber-Mechanic Hydra.

-Shining Magician(Atk:4800 Def:2800)

-Cyber Mechanic Hydra(Atk:5000 Def:4000)

Cyber-Mechanic Hydra was destroyed. 'But how was that?', asked Zane. 'You have shown great power but I have shown greater power', said Freud.

-Freud:1700Lp

-Zane:1600Lp

'Yes! He's gonna win', said Ellai. 'Told you, he can do it', said Alec. 'See Yugi? It's like the Skyscrapet and my E Hero', said Judai. 'Ah…now we know that Freud really is a strong duelist', said Yugi.

'Zane, I'll finish this now! Dark Magician of Chaos, direct attack! Chaos Black Magic!', shouted Freud as Dark Magician of Chaos attacked Zane, launching a blach-aura beam, Zane kneeled in defeated, he lost his pride.

'WINNER! Freud Gagua! The amazing duel was finally over!', said Bakura. 'Let them talk, they aren't done yet', said Kaiba, pointing.

'Zane', said Freud a he helped him to stand up. 'WHY? I'm the one who brought them to shadow gate, why are you still grateful to me?', asked Zane. 'I'm not the one who held them now', he added. 'Zane, I know your life before you allied with Marik, you had abrother, Syrus', said Freud. 'Freud, I know it is hard to believe, but I'll ally with you now, if it is ok for me to help drive away the shadows', said Zane. 'Fine, I know you would come back', said Freud. They went down the Duel Arena.

'Let's now announce! The Next Duel is…Maximillon Pegasus VS Ezekiel Vejerano', announced Bakura. Pegasus stepped to the stage and waited.

'Ezekiel, it's your turn', said Freud. 'Good luck.' 'Yeah, and Congrats Freud', said Ezekiel as he went to the duel arena. Freud went to his friends. 'Freud, success', said Yugi. 'You did well…you first put some twist before you finish him', said Joey. 'Yeah, it's the same as what I did before with Skyscraper and Flame Wingman', said Judai. 'It's not yet finals…so we cannot yet celebrate, the Ghouls were still hiding, they must be planning something', said Freud. 'Freud…', Ellai called. 'Um…Congratulations…I supported you and I was right that you could win.' Freud was happy after all. 'Thank you for your support, I will not stop dueling for you, and for the world, I will protect you all against the Ghouls', said Freud.

Freud successfully won against Zane Truesdale, who became their ally. Irvin Ramos and his comrades arrived in the Gym. Spectra and the VEXOS planned their next move. Is Irvin's arrival all a with the Ghouls danger? Will Yugi and Judai stand? And will Freud continue to succeed in protecting the world?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7-Trial

Pegasus raised his battleplate and showed that he's already with the game. Ezekiel went to the Duel Arena at last, making everyone grow excited. Yet, it is already 6:30 in the evening and it is Wednesday. 'Pegasus is the creator of this game, the creator of the Duel Monsters', announced Kaiba. 'But Ezekiel is undefeated.' Everyone shouted in excitement.

Pegasus shuffled his deck, Ezekiel, feeling a bit nervous, followed, shuffling his deck.

'Kaiba, Bakura and Syrus were all defeated byPegasus, only me and Marik standed against him', said Yugi. 'But you defeated him 2 years ago, now, he had changed, and we don't know how strong he is now', said Joey. 'But he's strong before because he has the millennium eye, now that he lost it, he still has a disadvantage', said Judai. 'I don't think so, Pegasus is a wiseman', said Freud. 'Freud…maybe you're right, Pegasus is not easy to defeat even if he lost the Millennium eye', said Yugi. Ellai and Rea watched. 'This is Hell, why would they match Ezekiel on Pegasus?', asked Alec, complaining. 'Well, maybe they believe on Ezekiel, since he's still undefeated like Freud and Felizardo. Ellai heard it and said, 'I don't know where he is now.' Jaime batted in, 'He's Kaiba's descendant, he also uses the Blue Eyes White Dragons.'

'So? Why not match Freud or Felizardo against Pegasus?', asked Alec. 'Ezekiel is strong as well, and Freud just finished his match, Felizardo is not yet here although he's already registered to the K.C. cup, so it is Ezekiel's turn.', said Jaime. 'Well…good luck for him, Pegasus is too powerful', said Alec. 'Too powerful for him.'

-Ezekiel:4000Lp

-Pegasus:4000Lp

'DUEL!', shouted both as they drew 5 cards from the top of their decks, Ezekiel looked at his cards, he luckily drew D HERO DOGMA GUY. Pegasus looked at his cards and smiled.

'You go first, Kiel-boy', said Pegasus confidently. 'Ok, I'll go first', said Ezekiel as he drew a card, he was lucky that it was the D Hero Axe man.

'I summon D Hero Axe Msn in attack position and I activate it's effect', said Ezekiel. 'Oh..you are using D Hero deck, very well Kiel-boy', said Pegasus. 'If it is normal summoned, I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower D Hero monster from my hand or deck. I special summon D Hero Blade Master', said Ezekiel.

-D Hero Blade Master (Atk:700 Def:400)

-D Hero Axe Man (Atk:1800 Def:0)

'Now, I will set a card, I activate Field Magic card, Destiny City', said Ezekiel. 'I end my turn.'

_Well done Ezekiel, but it is very obvious that soon, you'll show your ultimate card, but I don't need the Millennium eye right now, it is very easy to read your strategy_, thought Pegasus. 'Draw. I activate Magic card, Toon World, I would have to pay 1000pts. For it to activate, I activate Magic card, Dian Keto the cure master, 1000Lp will be restored to me. So I still have 4000Lp. Now Kiel-boy, watch this', said Pegasus, laughing.

_As expecting of you Pegasus, you're going to use Toon world and a Toon monster to fulfill your combination attacks, but I'm not going to let you mess up with me_, thought Ezekiel.

'Since I have Toon World on the Field, I special summon Toon Mermaid in atk position', said Pegasus as he placed the card on his side of the field.

-Toon Mermaid (Atk:1400 Def:1500)

'Toon Mermaid? Hmmm.', said Ezekiel, analyzing quietly will watching Pegasus' turn.

'Kiel-boy, also, if my opponent controls no Toon Monster, Toon Mermaid can attack directly even if my opponent has monsters on his/her side of the field. Now Toon Mermaid! Direct Attack!', shouted Pegasus.

Toon Mermaid, it prepared it's arrow and fired it, hitting Ezekiel's chest, but he managed to stand up again. 'Already hurt, Kiel-boy?', teased Pegasus. 'No, it's not time yet', said Ezekiel. 'It's not yet my time to collapse yet.'

-Ezekiel:2600Lp

-Pegasus:4000Lp

'I set 3 cards and I end my turn' Pegasus ended his turn. 'Kiel-boy, you're still excellent, but not as strong as me.'

'This isn't over yet! DRAW!', said Ezekiel as he drew a card. 'Now, I summon D Hero Dunker!', said Ezekiel.

-D Hero Dunker (Atk:1200 Def:1400)

'I activate Magic card! D Hero Darkness Slash, until the endphase, the selected monster gains 1000 attack and all of my other monsters cannot declared an attack, I select D Hero Dunker! I change D Hero Blade Master to defense position, now! D Hero Dunker! Atk Toon Mermaid! Dunker cannon!', shouted Ezekiel.

D Hero Dunker fired its cannon, destroying Toon Mermaid.

-Ezekiel:2600Lp

-Pegasus:3200Lp

'I set a card and I end my turn', said Ezekiel. 'Now Pegasus! How about that?'

'Nice move, it's scary', teased Pegasus. 'But not enough to make me surrender.' Pegasus drew a card and looked at it, it was the Toon Summoned Skull, but it was also called, Toon Demon.

'Kiel-boy! I activate Trap card! Call of the Haunted, I will special summon Toon Mermaid from graveyard in atk position, since I have Toon World, I tribute it to special summon, Toon Demon', said Pegasus excitedly as he summoned one of his favorite monsters.

-Toon Demon (Atk:2500 Def:1200)

'Unfortunately, it cannot attack during the turn it was summoned or special summoned, so I still can destroy it Pegasus', said Ezekiel. 'It's ok, I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force in attack position', said Pegasus.

-Goblin Elite Attack Force (Atk:2200 Def:1500)

'I end my turn, Kiel-by, is that the best you can do?', teased Pegasus. 'You…will not mess me up', said Ezekiel as he drew a card, it was the Destiny Fusion Magic card.

'Ezekiel is attacking carelessly, he must wait for the right time to attack, Pegasus has lots of traps', said Alec. 'Even if…I know that Ezekiel is attacking so that Pegasus would be forced to use his Traps until he rans out of them and he could strike him directly', said Freud. 'Well…if I'm in that situation against Pegasus, I'll use shield and sword, Toon Demon's defense is very low', said Joey. 'Pegasus is just playing Ezekiel', said Ellai. 'Yes, that's true, Ezekiel's chance of winning is very small.', said Rea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Entrance Gate…Spectra attempted to pass but the security guard blocked their way. 'Where are you heading to? It's already 7 in the evening', said the Security. 'We're participating in the Duel Tournament in this school's Gym, the K.C. cup', said Spectra. 'Now guards, can we pass?', asked Lync. 'Fine', said the guard as he stepped aside, Spectra and Gus went in first, soon the next pair, Bolt and Maylene passed, followed by Lync and Shadow, they managed to go separately around the Gym.<p>

Both Spectra and Gus arrived in the Gym and pointed. 'That's Maximillion Pegasus, he's in too.', said Spectra. 'Yes, and there are many Duelists here, even the legendary Yugi Muto is here', said Gus. 'Well Gus, this is the sign of our success, and I'm excited to defeat Dan Kuso', said Spectra.

* * *

><p>'I will show you why you shouldn't mess me up', said Ezekiel as he drew a card. 'I tribute my 3 monsters to special summon D Hero Dogma.'<p>

-D Hero Dogma (Atk:3400 Def:2400)

'Oh..is that it? It's your ultimate card', said Pegasus. 'And then.'

'I'm not done yet! I summon Armageddon knight in defense position', said Ezekiel.

-Armageddon knight (Atk:1400 Def:1100)

'NOW! D Hero Dogma! Destroy Toon Demon! DOGMA HighSlash!', shouted Ezekiel. D Hero Dogma jumped and glided in the sky, it opened its wings and slashed its blade, launching 2 wind-slashes, but Toon Demon was covered by a dark aura.

'Not too fast, Kiel-boy, I activate Quick-Play Magic card, Toon Barrier, activate only when my opponent declares an attack and when Toon World is on the field, all of your attacks would be Negated and you draw a card', said Pegasus. 'You thought it is easy to destroy Toon Demon? You're totally wrong Kiel-boy.'

'It's ok, I'll draw a card', said Ezekiel as he drew a card. 'And It's not over yet, I set a facedown card, I end my turn Pegasus.'

'My turn. Let's begin the real duel', said Pegasus and he drew a card. He laughed. 'Thank you for making an excellent Duel against me, but I'll finish it now.'

'I won't let you', said Ezekiel. 'I'm just starting to have fun.'

'Well, let's end it, I activate Toon Demon's effect, and due to its effect, if my opponent controls no Toon Monsters, then it can attack the opponent directly', said Pegasus. 'Toon Demon! Direct attack! Toon Lightning.'

Toon Demon raised it's right claw and pointed on Ezekiel, then it launched a beam of Lightning, hitting Ezekiel, who lost his balance and fell down. 'Now, Goblin Elite Attack Force! Attack his Armageddon knight.'

Ezekiel standed up. 'Activate Trap card! D Barrier! If I control a D hero monster, I could negate 1 attack and I negate Goblin Elite Attack Force's attack.'

'Its ok Kiel boy, I attacked to change it to defense position', said Pegasus. 'Oh, what a shame, then I'll set 2 cards and I end my turn.'

-Ezekiel:100Lp

-Pegasus:3200Lp

'My turn, but since it's the start of my turn, D Hero Dogma's effect is automatically activated! Your Lp is halved', said Ezekiel as he drew a card and saw an advantage.

'What the?...I didn't know that…your…', Pegasus broke off.

And now! I activate Ritual Spell card! Final Ritual of the Ancients! Now! I tribute 1 level 5 monster from my hand and Armageddon knight to Ritual summon! Reshef the Dark Being', said Ezekiel.

-Reshef the Dark Being (Atk:2500 Def:1500)

'Oh..it's ar ritual Monster! But it's no match against my Toon Demon! ', teased Pegasus, who laughed.

'Have you already forgotted? Reshef the Dark Being is an effect-ritual monster, so I activate it's effect, and I discard 1 spell card, I will Take control of Toon Demon until the endphase!', shouted Ezekiel. 'And sorry, but I will tribute it to summon White Horns Dragon!'

-White Horns Dragon (Atk:2200 Def:1700)

'Oh no…my Toon Demon…how could this happen?', said Pegasus. 'My Toon Demon…however, Toon World is still on the field.'

'Reshef the Dark Being, it's a strong Ritual monster, but … ', Freud broke off. 'Why? ', asked Ellai. 'Pegasus is hiding something, I can sense it, based on his expressions', said Freud. 'Freud, Pegasus is really hiding something, he haven't summoned his ultimate card, he's just pretending that it is his Toon Demon', said Judai. 'Very obvious, he's hiding something', said Alec.

'Yugi? What's the monster you faced before? ', asked Freud. 'Relinquished…the monster that makes an opponent's monster an equip card and its attack increases by the equipped monster. ', said Yugi. 'Relinquished…it's very dangerous for Kiel', said Rea. 'Yeah…but he must finish Pegasus as early as Possible', said Ellai. 'You're right, as time passes on, Pegasus gets stronger', said Yugi.

'Now lets battle, Pegasus! I'll make you fall! White Horns Dragon! Attack his Goble Elite Attack Force! Horn Drill of White Horn!', shouted Ezekiel.

Goblin Elite Attack Force was easily destroyed by the Horn of White Horns Dragon.

'And its effect is…when it destroys an opponent's monster, it will inflict 500pts of damage to the opponent', said Ezekiel. 'So your Lp is damaged…Pegasus…I have no hesitations to defeat you!'

-Ezekiel:100Lp

-Pegasus:1100Lp

'Now! Reshef the Dark Being, D Hero Dogma, finish him now! Direct Attack! ', shouted Ezekiel and pointed Pegasus.

Dogma slashed its blade and Reshef launched a beam of darkness, targeting Pegasus, the energy beam and the slash was about to hit Pegasus when… 'Activate Trap card! Dark Mirror Force! Your attack is negated and the battlephase is ended, the all of your defense positioned monsters are destroyed, but since you don't have any defense positioned monster, it's your luck', said Pegasus.

'You wrecked my move…then I'll set a card and I end my turn, Pegasus, it's your turn', said Ezekiel, ending his turn.

'My turn, I draw a card…Aha', said Pegasus in glory. 'Sorry Ezekiel, my time is being wasted against you, lets finish this!'

'How? You don't have any monsters on your side of the field, and D Hero Dogma is far too strong for your Toon monsters!', shouted Ezekiel. 'Pegasus. I'm prepared for your attacks.'

'But you're too confident to defeat me, you're not as strong as Yugi or the boy Freud nor Judai Yuki. You're very different of the three…and now… ', Pegasus broke off.

'What? You're admitting that I'm the winner, you're going to surrender now? ', said Ezekiel.

'NO! Its time to finish you this turn. Your very wrong to make me discard during my turn when I activate a Trap card that requires discarding', said Pegasus as he activate the Magic card, MONSTER REBORN.

Relinquished was special summoned from the graveyard in attack position, and it ate Dogma.

'NO! DOG-MA! ',shouted Ezekiel. 'Let's finish this, since Relinquished already took your monster as and equip! It's attack is raised to the attack of the equip monster', laughed Pegasus.

-Relinquished (Atk:3400 Def:2400)

'Also, I activate Ultimate Rush! Only this turn! You cannot activate any spell/trap cards until the end of the damaged step of 1 attack! Relinquished! Finish him!', shouted Pegasus.

Relinquished destroyed Reshef and Ezekiel was also attacked by Relinquished. Ezekiel collapsed and he lost his balance, the Duel was over.

'Pegasus went close to Ezekiel. 'Nice Game…you really showed a great performance', said Pegasus. 'Yeah..', said Ezekiel. 'But I already had too much experience than you have', said Pegasus. 'May this serve as your experience.'

'Thank you for the Duel', said Ezekiel. 'Yeah, your welcome', said Pegasus. Ezekiel standed up and went down from the Duel arena, he was already defeated. Although he's defeated, he's still happy that now, he learned from his mistake and vowed to train harder to become stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ghouls base…)<strong>

Irvin returned. 'Why it is a sudden that you returned', said Marik. 'Master, Pegasus is in the tourney with Yugi', reported Irvin. 'Well Irvin, they're all no match against you', said Marik.

'Master, I trust in you and in the WINGED DRAGON OF RA', said Irvin. 'The tournament would resume on Friday. But I'll attend classes tomorrow.'

'Yugi and Judai are studying there with Dan Kuso. Well… Arkana and Odion are spying there already… ', said Irvin. 'Good job Irvin, I want you to become the Duelist King, promise me that you'll do your best', said Marik. 'Of course, I'm your descendant' , said Irvin.

* * *

><p><strong>(SSCR Gym…)<strong>

'That's all of the opening of the K.C. cup, the tournament will resume on Friday, and the fun would be longer, there would be more matches on Friday, so Duelists and everyone! Attend on Friday! ', shouted Bakura.

Everyone started to leave the Gymnasium. It's already 8:00P.M. on the evening. Freud went home by his own but Yugi and Judai requested to join him so they formed a team. Soon… Freud and his friends arrived at his house. He opened the door. 'You're living here by your own? ', asked Judai. 'Yes, since I was young, a man named Amuro Ray raised me as a young duelist, and when I entered Highschool, he gave me this small house to me, so I live now by my own', said Freud.

'Well Freud, you're not by yourself, we're here as your friends', said Judai. 'Yes, and we'll help you protect the world', said Yugi. 'Thank you very much for your support', said Freud as he smiled as Judai and Yugi did. 'We must sleep early, the classes tomorrow is early', said Yugi. 'Agree', said Judai. 'Well then, lets rest', said Freud as he led the two to his room.

The following day, they all went to the school and saw Dan Kuso with Runo. 'Hi Dan! ',called Judai, waving his hand. 'OI!', called Dan as he smiled. 'Ready for the action?' Freud arrived and greeted him as well. 'Dan…we must use this day to rest and… ',Freud broke off when Dan batted in. 'Ha ha! Yeah Freud, we must use this day to relax and prepare for the K.C. cup tomorrow, see you later', said Dan. 'Let's go Dan', said Runo. 'Yes', said Dan as they left.

'Shouldn't we be heading to our classrooms right now? ',asked Judai. 'Yeah, we'd better go', said Yugi. 'Let's go Freud.' Freud looked at them. 'Alright, let's go', said Freud as the three ran to their classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8-THE TOURNAMENT POSTPONED

Freud went in to his classroom with Yugi and Judai. They were really classmates after all. DDan Kuso requested during enrollment that Yugi and Judai were to be in the section with Freud Gagua, unluckily, Joey Wheeler was in the Top Class, so he was also forced to focus a bit on his studies. Maximillon Pegasus guides the students as Amuro Ray did.

'Hey man, our next subject is History III, and our teacher is Sir Ponfi, oh, we're just gonna fool around with him', suggested Alec. 'Yeah, we're lucky that in our section, the teachers are going easy on us', said Judai. 'But it is just the first week of classes', said Freud. 'They haven't familiarized on us yet, but as soon as they start to know us, that's the time they'll pressure us.'

'Yes, you're right, but we should only focus a bit on our studies. It is true that here in SSCR, the exams are difficult, but we could pass easily, our first mission is to stop the darkness from eating up our world', said Yugi. 'Yugi, I have a very important question', Freud. Judai looked at them, 'Yes, what is it? ',asked Yugi.

'Where is Pharaoh? Where is Yami Yugi? ',asked Freud. Judai was shocked as he heard the question, but he's also interested on Yami Yugi. 'He's here', said Yugi as he showed the Millenium Puzzle. 'But why? Is he not coming out? ',asked Freud. 'No. Until I need his help', said Yugi. 'Yugi, something is bothering me', said Freud. 'What? We at least could help you', said Yugi.

'Well Yugi…when I dueled Bandit Keith and Umbris before by my own in a Tag Duel, I suddenly lost control and I easily defeated them, I don't know how, I was really close to death, only having 50Lp left', said Freud. 'Well, if I possess the Pharaoh and Judai is the supreme King, then we should uncover your secret soon', said Yugi. 'I became the Supreme King when I dueled Jesse Andersen', said Judai. 'But that was already a year ago, in the Duel Academy Championships.'

Their classmates were also talking to each other, teasing each other, the others outside the room in the corridor, throwing crumpled papers to each other and Busta, one of their classmates, started another scene. 'Hey, who wants to join in the Flip-Top? ',asked Busta. 'Me', answered Dioso. 'Then who's gonna match you? ',asked Busta. 'Well, not me', said Lero. 'Not me either', said Fajardo. 'And of course not me', said Bj. 'Then who? ',asked Dioso. 'Well, I know a FlipTop master in section SFA, he's with his mentor Catoto', suggested Criszar. 'Very well, this lunchbreak, let's challenge him at the lobby', said Busta. 'We'll break his record', said Dioso.

Sir Ponfi stepped inside the classroom and they suddenly became quiet. 'Why? You should act normally, I won't get angry', said Sir Ponfi. Everybody laughed. 'Woo Hoo!', shouted Busta and Dioso in laughter. 'Ok class, we'll start our lesson with the Mayans', said Sir Ponfi, starting his lesson. 'Freud, I think we should study for some time', whisphered Yugi. 'Yes, let's listen to his lecture', whisphered Freud back. Judai also started taking down notes.

* * *

><p>Outside the school, about 4 kilometers away…Spectra arrived at the meeting place, Marik Irashtar and 4 of the Ghouls were there, waiting, Spectra started the meeting.<p>

'Marik, our first mission is to conquer the world, but we founded out that almost all the strongest duelist that could hinder our plans studies in SSCR', said Spectra. 'So we'll defeat them and of course, disarm them.' Marik laughed. 'Of course, as expecting of you Spectra, but our plan is to defeat them and take their rare cards', said Marik. 'But we'll follow the rules in Dueling, we'll just put 3 copies of banned cards in the Ghouls decks to ensure their victory. Also, we are planning to ally with the VEXOS', said Marik. Spectra shook hands with him.

'I agree Marik Irashtar, let's join forces to defeat them all', said Spectra. 'However, I'm not your master, we're just the same, leader of our forces, our real Master, is King Zenoheld and a guy named Dartz', said Marik. 'Yes, so let's begin our movements as soon as possible', said Spectra. 'NO! We'll begin now, I already sent Strings and Arkana. ', said Marik. 'Then…let's go to our headquarters, but before that…Lync! Shadow! ',called Spectra. Shadow and Lync went to him. 'What is it, Master Spectra? ',asked Lync. 'Go and follow the 2 Ghouls, we should start attacking now',said Spectra. 'Yes, we'll ensure our victory', said Shadow as he left with Lync. 'Now Spectra, let's go to our HQ',said Marik. 'Yes',agreed Spectra.

* * *

><p>Lunchbreak…Freud, Judai, Alec, Yugi and Dan went to spend their lunch together near the Gym, they finished eating early so they had time to talk.<p>

'Freud, I saw your potential, like Judai Yuki, I am amazed of your determinations also to you, Alec', said Yugi. 'Thanks', said Alec. 'But that's not it, I have to tell something more. 2 years ago, when I defeated Pharaoh in the chamber, the Sacred cards, the GOD cards were sealed back again in Egypt for the safety of the world, but it didn't lasted long, 1 year later, Marik stole the WINGED DRAGON OF RA and took it to use it on his own. Luckily, I entrusted the OBELISK THE TORMENTOR to Kaiba, whom I know that could use it for the world, and I took SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON. ',said Yugi. 'However, Marik is planning to take all GOD cards, but that's not it! He's also planning to take the 3 GX Phantoms and the 5 Dragons, but that's just minor, the GOD cards is his main interest.'

'Ah…that's why I faced Slifer when we dueled', said Judai. 'Yes, but before that, Freud, I know that you're strog enough for this, take it', said Yugi as he gave SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON to Freud. 'No Yugi, it's not yet my time to use it', said Freud. 'Freud, I'm entrusting it to you, because even if I just leave it to you, I know that you could take care of it', said Yugi. Freud took the GOD card. 'Yugi, I will not yet put it in my deck until the time is right', said Freud. 'Yes', agreed Yugi. 'Freud, we're counting on you', said Dan. 'Yeah, do your best, Irvin is growing darker', said Yugi. 'Yes', agreed Freud. 'You're not just by your own, we're here to support and help you fight them', said Alec.

'Yugi…I don't know what should we do first', said Freud. 'First? We should protect the world from the darkness…and to be able to do that, we must not let them get the Egyptian GOD cards', said Yugi. 'Freud, we could do that, all of us will defeat them and protect the GOD cards', said Alec. 'Yes', said Freud. 'Freud, we're a resistance, and we vow to protect the world, so let's do all we could do', said Yugi. 'Yes', said Freud. 'Freud…I suggest as soon as you adjust, put the GOD card in your deck', said Yugi. 'Yugi, I will try, but now, let's prepare for them', said Freud.

Soon, Luncbreak was finished and classes had resumed. Freud, Alec, Judai and Yugi returned to their classroom, and their P.E. teacher was not around, so a substitute took place and gave them a lecture, everyone copied the lecture in their notebooks. But soon, an announcement was made VIA the school Microphone, so everyone in the campus could hear it.

'The Duel Tournament would be postponed and would resume nexr week Wednesday', announced Kaiba. 'I had decided this for the duelists to have proper time to prepare, but I promise that there would be more Duel matches when the Tournament resumes next week Wednesday, sorry for the inconvenience.'

'Judai, the tournament is postponed, it is unexpected and all of a sudden', said Freud. 'Yeah, I was expecting that it would be my turn tomorrow', said Judai. 'Kaiba is right to postpone the tournament, he is attempting to check the names of the Duelists to search for anything suspicious, the enemies had started their plans', said Yugi. 'Marik is really brutal, he already started to fulfill his plans, but that won't happen as long as we stay here, right Freud? ', said Judai.

'Yes, as long as we're here, they won't be able to hurt them, as long as we're here, we'll protect them and we won't let them ruin the lives of the students, of my friends', said Freud. 'And as long as I am here, no one must put the GOD cards in danger, I won't let them in wrong hands, that's what you said to me, Yugi-san.' Yugi smiled. 'Thank you Freud, you understanded my thoughts well', Yugi responded. 'Well, let's continue to copy our lecture', said Alec. 'Because if the enemies attack, we won't be able to attend classes until the enemies are out.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Marik's HQ…)<strong>

'Well…our first mission is to get the Egyptian GOD cards', said Marik. 'Surely, Slifer the Sky Dragon is in Yugi's hand', said Spectra. 'And the Winged Dragon of Ra is in my descendant's hands', said Marik. 'Then the Obelisk is the one that we need to find', said Lync, batting in. 'Hey! ', warned Shadow. 'We should already be gone by now.' But Marik responded. 'It is ok, you're right, we don't know where the OBELISK is right now', said Marik. 'But Strings and Arkana already left and I told them to defeat every Duelist that they wanted to defeat and take the rarest cards, by that, we might find the OBELISK.'

'Before that, we should defeat Yugi and take the SLIFER', said Spectra. 'No need to…my servants, including Odion, also joined the tournament, I told them that anyone who matches Yugi, would use the ante system and bait a rare card, in that way, we could take the SLIFER', said Marik, laughing. 'I also joined, but I am worried not about that', said Spectra.

* * *

><p>Back at school…classes were finished early at 3 in the afternoon. 'This is a relaxing day, we could rest', said Alec. 'Yeah! We could spend the day to recreate', said Judai, placing his deck at his battleplate. 'Judai…the enemies aren't here yet, but we should stay here a bit to see if something suspicious happens', said Yugi. 'Freud!', called Charlotte who was with Ellai, Rea and Genevieve. 'Hi', said Freud. 'Oh! Hi Judai, you too Yugi-san', said Rea and Ellai. 'Oh', responded Yugi. 'Freud…how are you? ', asked Ellai. 'Fine…I'm fine…are you fine as well? ', asked Freud. 'Of course, I saw you well…I'm already fine', said Ellai. 'Alec…is there any signs of danger?', asked Rea. 'Nope, but we're going to stay here at school a bit longer to search for one', said Alec. 'The enemies… ', Ellai broke off. 'Don't worry, we're here to protect the world against them, against Marik, I am here to protect you', said Freud. 'Freud…thank you, you're putting your life into risk to protect me', said Ellai. 'As Felizardo put his life to risk for me before.' Freud farewelled to her as Alec waved goodbye to Rea. They left.<p>

'Freud…let's wait here for anything suspicious ', said Yugi. 'Yes', said Freud. 'Freud…we're expecting for the enemies as soon a possible', said Judai. _Felizardo, even if you'e more famous than me, if we duel, I will do my best to show you what really I am, I would show to Ellai that I am not too be fooled, not to be treated like a weakling, I will use Slifer, as soon as I learn to adjust with it, but for now, I must focus on protecting the world with Yugi, Judai, Alec, Dan and Jaime_, thought Freud. 'Oi Freud! What's the problem? ', asked Judai. 'None, I have no problem Judai, let's go', said Freud.

* * *

><p>Behind the school…near the rear of the Gymnasium. Jaime walked by his own, heading home when…a hooded figure came to his front. He tried to walk away but it the man blocked him, so Jaime became curious. 'Who are you? ', asked Jaime. 'Show yourself!'<p>

'Jaime Lingad I know that you're an excellent Duelist, but can you withstand my power? ',asked Odion as he revealed himself and he raised his right arm with his battleplate. They're near the streets, but luckily, it is not a highway. _This is my first duel in the streets, but this is still a duel, the ghouls had been sighted, I should defeat him_, thought Jaime as he placed his battleplated at his right arm and activated in as Odion did, and they started the Duel.

_No one defeats me easily, no one would be able to stand alone against a Ghoul_ ,thought Odion as he drew 5 cards. Jaime drew 5 cards from his deck. 'It's my turn! Draw! ', said Jaime as he drew a card.

-Jaime:4000Lp

-Odion:4000Lp

'I summon Two Headed King Rex in attack position', said Jaime. 'I set 2 cards, I activate Magic card! Graceful Charity, I will Draw 3 cards from my deck and discard any 2 cards from my hand.' Jaime drew 3 cards and soon, he discarded 2 cards. He ended his turn soon.

-Two headed King Rex (Atk:1600 Def:1200)

'My turn, Draw', said Odion as he drew a card and laughed. Jaime started to get mad but managed to stay focused and calm. 'I set a monster! I set 2 cards and I end my turn', said Odion. 'Jaime, it's your turn now, finish it.'

'YOU! I won't let you get anywhere else', said Jaime as he drew a card and saw that it's the Lightning Vortex card. 'I set a card…Two Headed King Rex! Attack his face down monster! ', shouted Jaime.

Two Headed King Rex advanced to the face-down monster and slashed its claw, thus, destroying it easily, but unluckily, it was an effect monster, the Morphing Jar.

'Very unlucky Jaime, it is the Morphing Jar, now, we should discard our entire hands and Draw 5 cards from our decks', said Odion as he discarded his cards and drew 5 cards. 'My…', said Jaime as he discarded the Future Fusion Magic card, he drew 5 cards, and he luckily drew the Road Synchron monster. 'I End my turn', said Jaime. 'Jaime, I'll finish you, I will put all your cards to grave', said Odion as he drew a card.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9-"JOURNEY"

-Jaime:4000Lp

-Odion:4000Lp

'Well, I activate Magic card! Card Destruction! We'll discard all our cards in hand to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards from our decks that we discarded', said Odion.

'I won't let you this time! Activate Trap card! Magic Jammer! I will discard 1 card from my hand to negate the activation of your magic card and destroy it', said Jaime. He discarded one of his Trap cards in hand. 'Nice move, Jaime, but it is not yet done! I summon Giant Orc in attack position! ', shouted Odion.

-Giant Orc (Atk:2200 Def:0)

'Jaime! I will exterminate you, Giant Orc! Attack his Two Headed King Rex! ', shouted Odion. Giant Orc rushed towards Two Headed King Rex and destroyed it with its giant axe.

-Jaime:3400Lp

-Odion:4000Lp

'Jaime! If I win, I will exterminate you and take your cards for my plans', said Odion. 'I set a card and that ends it. And due to the effect of Giant Orc, it is changed to defense position if it attacks, and it cannot change its position next turn unless by a card effect.'

'Well, as if I will let you', said Jaime as he drew a card. 'I summon Mystic Clown in attack position.'

-Mystic Clown (Atk:1500 Def:1000)

'Now! Mystic Clown! Attack and destroy Giant Orc! Mystic Force! ', shouted Jaime and pointed Giant Orc. Mystic Clown launched an energy wave, destroying Giant Orc. 'Also, I set a card, I activate Dark Energy and it increases the attack of Mystic Clown by 400pts and decreases its defense by 300pts', Jaime added.

-Mystic Clown (Atk:1900 Def:600)

Jaime ended his turn. 'Now Odion, feeling a bit nervous? ',asked Jaime. 'Nope', answered Odion as he drew a card and laughed for it is the Cyber Jar.

_I mustn't let him do his will, the world would be in danger under their cards, if I don't win, I wouldn't be able to help the resistance, the darkness in the world would will never vanish, war will not stop, so I must win at all costs_', thought Jaime. 'Odion, I don't care if you will use Exodia or the Destiny Board, I would win for the world', he said.

'Oh really, you'll see soon that you're already under my dusts', said Odion. 'You are no match for any Ghoul, and you won't be able to defeat me! Very well done that you easily read my strategy, but I had changed over the past years, you will see, I set a monster! If I control a monster on the field, and regardless of position, I could special summon Draco Ex Vampire, so I will special summon it', said Odion, adding to his turn.

-Draco Ex Vampire (Atk:2300 Def:300)

'You're not too excellent! Activate Trap card! The Art of the Spell! If you summon a monster this turn, including special summon, I could summon a high level monster during my next turn without tribute', said Jaime. 'Well done, but not enough! Draco Ex Vampire! Attack Mystic Clown! Draco Fang! ', shouted Odion.

Draco Ex Vampire attacked Mystic Clown, it bitten it and soon, Mystic Clown was destroyed.

-Jaime:3000Lp

-Odion:4000Lp

'I activate Draco's effect, if it destroys a monster, the attack and defense of Draco increases by the monster's level x100pts. ',said Odion, soon he laughed. 'You're no match, my monster would eat all your cards.' Odion ended his turn._ That's not my real plan, Jaime you are very young to challenge me, an experienced Ghoul. My face-down card is the Cyber Jar, if you destroy it, I could draw the card that I needed_, thought Odion.

-Draco Ex Vampire (Atk:2700 Def:700)

_Darn! I am losing now! I must find another way_, thought Jaime as he drew a card from his deck. 'I summon Dark Blade in attack position', said Jaime. 'I activate Magic card! Monster and Spell Exchange! I would return 1 spell card from my hand to my deck and special summon a monster from my deck, the level of the monster equals to the number of cards in monsters in field, there are 3 total monsters so I special summon Pitch-Dark Dragon! ',shouted Jaime. 'But it isn't done yet! I won't calm down! I activate Magic card! Polymerization! I will fuse Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon and I would Fusion summon, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!'

-Dark Blade the Dragon knight (Atk:2200 Def:1500)

'Now! I would activate its effect, I would remove from the top 3 cards in your graveyard and send the top 3 cards of your deck to the graveyard', said Jaime. 'Also! I activate Magic card! Reinforcements! My Dark Blade's attack increases by 500pts',he added. 'However, you're too weak to destroy my vampire', teased Odion. 'Not yet done, from my hand, I activate Magic card! Shrik! I select your Draco, its attack is halved until the endphase', said Jaime.

-Dark Blade the dragon knight(Atk:2700 Def:1500)

-Draco Ex Vampire (Atk:1350 Def:700)

'Now! Dark Blade, attack his monster, the Draco. Darkbright slash attack! ', shouted Jaime.

Dark Blade flew to the sky with its dragon and dived towards Draco and slashed its blade, destroying it.

-Jaime:3000Lp

-Odion:2650Lp

'How about that? Now! I set a card and I end my turn', said Jaime.

'Well Jaime, your monster's attack is back to 2200 and it is now my turn', said Odion as he drew a card. 'Let's see if you could still withstand my powers.'

* * *

><p>Inside the campus…Freud and Judai spotted a hooded figure, Yugi saw it, and it was a suspicious man, then it saw them and ran, heading to the Gym, Freud and Judai followed the suspicious man with Yugi, but it escaped.<p>

'I know that it is a Ghoul', said Freud. 'Base on the movements and the clothing.' Yugi agreed, he brought out his deck and placed it in his battleplated as Judai did. 'Well Yugi…we'll duel again', said Judai. 'Yeah, this is the right time to fight again', said Yugi.

The man stopped running near the fire exit, and near the Gym. The man took a deep breath and said, 'Too close, I must be more careful to fulfill our plans.' But Ellai, Rea, Shun, Pre and Alec arrived. 'Not too fast Ghoul', said Shun. 'Yeah, show yourself', said Alec, pointing his fist to the man. The man removed his hood and revealed that he was Strings.

'My allies are already near me…if you want to taste nightmare, then come and duel me, or if you're tough enough, duel my master', said Odion. 'Yeah, you right? We're members of the resistance and you're nothing against us', warned Alec. 'Alec! ', called Rea. 'It's alright, I won't let them get near the school anymore, so let's duel', challenged Alec. 'Well, should I master? ',asked Strings as another hooded figure arrived. 'Marik! ',said Dan.

'Nope, I'm not Marik, Marik Irashtar is my master, but call me Death! So, who's the one daring to challenge me? ',asked the other Ghoul. 'Well…me', said Alec as he prepared his battleplate. 'Well…Mr. Alec Lalas, we'll duel soon in the K.C. cup, I'm also in there', said the hooded man called Death. 'You scared right now? And I haven't seen your name and yet…', Alec broke off. 'I am included in the tournament, you'll learn soon', said Death. 'Come on Strings, we have no time to waste against them.' Both he and Strings left.

* * *

><p>'Now Jaime! I activate Magic card!', said Odion. 'Contract with Exodia, all of its parts are in my graveyard so I special summon Exodia Necross.' 'No way, his real power…', Jaime broke off in terror.<p>

-Exodia Necross (Atk:1800 Def:0)

'Now Jaime! I want to taste how painful it is in the doom dimension, your soul and the world deserves to suffer in the dimension', said Odion as he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10-"ZOA'S RELEASE"

Judai finished a duel against two Minor Ghouls with Freud easily with E Hero Neos and Dark Magician with Blitz Magician. 'Ghouls! What is it that you want? Answer! ',shouted Judai. 'You have no escape', said Freud. 'Both of you are all lost.' The Ghouls kneeled down and the elder one answered, 'It is Master Marik who's planning to captured the 3 Egyptian God cards, and they all know that Yugi and Judai is the nuisance to his plans, so he said that he wanted the GOD cards to have enough power with his descendant.'

'Descendant? Who? ',asked Yugi. 'Marik's descendant…who now possess the Winged Dragon of Ra is…', the Ghoul broke off and fell down, dead with his partner Ghoul. Then a hooded man arrived. 'Yugi, Judai, Freud, very excellent, you didn't even had to worry against them, all of you are very strong', said the hooded man. 'Who are you? ',asked Judai. ''Me? What a question', said the hooded man. 'You're Marik's descendant', said Freud. 'I am, and I possess the Winged Dragon of Ra, so Yugi Muto, I am warning you, surrender your God card or the whole world will fall under us', said the hooded man. 'We won't let you', said Freud. 'If you're very brave, then we'll duel soon, in the K.C. cup', said the hooded man and soon, he left.

They were at the Samonte Park. 'We followed the 2 Ghouls and defeated them, but then, we confirmed that Marik has a descendant', said Judai. 'Descendant of Marik has the Winged Dragon of Ra…and I have the Slifer', said Freud. 'Freud…thank you for the idea', said Yugi. 'Why? ', asked Freud. 'Before…the 3 Egyptian GOD cards were in Egypt, and in the previous tournament 2 years ago, I was given the Slifer, Marik the Winged Dragon of Ra or Fenix and Kaiba the Obelisk', said Yugi. 'Kaiba…hey! Does he have a descendant? ',asked Judai.

'I don't know…but I only know 1 thing, Freud is my descendant', said Yugi. 'Yugi…if this goes on, all of my friends would fall to the shadows', said Freud. 'That's true, so if you want to have enough power to protect them, use the Slifer that I gave you, you deserve that power', said Yugi. 'Well… I'll decide', said Freud.

* * *

><p>Back inside the campus… 'Marik's descendant is revealed to be Death…Kaiba's descendant is J.R. Felizardo, but who's Yugi's descendant? ',asked Rea. Alec kept quiet, for he remembered that he promised to keep the secret. 'Who knows? ',asked Dan and Ezekiel. 'Felizardo is sure strong enough to be Kaiba's descendant, he often protects me during the war when I entered High school here, he uses the Blue Eyes White Dragons as Kaiba does, but…', Ellai broke off. 'But what's the problem? ',asked Rea. 'Yeah…isn't he enough to be your eternal protector? ',asked Charlotte. 'Well…there are several duelists who were undefeated…one is Jan Raymar Felizardo, another is Irvin Ramos, but he's quiet, and one's Freud', said Ellai. '3 duelists…then that means that they represent the Egyptian GOD cards', said Alec. 'Maybe', said Shun, batting in. 'But for now, let's go home, we need to rest and prepare for Marik's arrival here.'<p>

* * *

><p>Jaime is still dueling Odion, who successfully summoned Exodia Necross, though, he missed the chance of summoning Exodia and win, he managed to summon his ultimate card.<p>

-Jaime:3000Lp (Monsters: Dark Blade the Dragon knight)

-Odion:2650Lp (Monsters: Exodia Necross and Cyber jar(facedown) )

'Now Jaime, I activate it's effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle, Wahahahaha', laughed Odion. 'Now, I set a card, I activate Magic card! Graceful Charity, I will draw 3 cards and I'll discard any 2 cards from my hand', said Odion, laughing. Soon, he ended his turn.

'My turn, Draw', said Jaime as he drew a card, hoping for luck and chance, he looked at the card, it was Reinforcements Trap card, one of his favorite Traps. _But this won't work, Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by battle, but I could damage him until his LP reaches 0, well…this may work, but I do not know the risk, but nothing will happen if I won't try_, thought Jaime.

'Fine Odion, I set a card, I summon Flame Ruler in defense position', said Jaime.

-Flame Ruler (Atk:1500 Def:1600)

'Now! Let's battle! Dark Blade! Attack Exodia Necross! Darkness slashing sword! ',shouted Jaime as Dark Blade slashed it's sword, hitting Exodia Necross, soon it was hit but due to its effects, it was not destroyed.

'See? I already warned you, it cannot be destroyed by battle', said Odion. 'But your lifepoints is inflicted', said Jaime. 'And now, I activate Machinery Fortress Gunner's effect and I will discard it to draw 2 cards, I end my turn', he added.

-Jaime:3000Lp

-Odion:2250Lp

'I already knew that Jaime, you could inflict damages to me, but you don't know the real power of Exodia Necross', said Odion as he drew a card. It was the Magic card, Energy Ball.

'I already knew the effect of Exodia Necross, it's attack increases by 500pts during each of your standby phases', said Jaime. 'Good for you, but I will equip it with my Magic card, Energy ball, it's attack does not increase but I'll show you the effect soon', said Odion.

-Exodia Necross (Atk:2300 Def:0)

'NOW! Exodia Necross, attack Dark Blade the dragon knight! Energy ball cannon', said Odion as he pointed his opponent's monster. Exodia Necross launched a very strong Energy ball, it hit Dark Blade but soon, the ball deflected, hitting Exodia Necross. 'What the hell?', shouted Odion.

-Jaime:3000Lp

-Odion:1850Lp

'Ha Ha, you're a very easy solver, activate Trap card! Reinforcements, until the endphase, its attack increases by 500pts, so the total attack of my Dark Blade is 2700 while your Exodia Necross only have 2300pts', said Jaime. 'Do you like it?'

'Not bad, you're just lucky that I forgot to draw cards, I activate my facedown card! Jar of Greed and I'll draw 1 card and I end my turn', said Odion. 'Jaime, you're showing me all what you've got, but will it last long?'

'I already told you! I won't let the Ghouls and you to destroy our lives', said Jaime as he drew a card. 'I know that it is possible to win.'

'Fool! You're hoping for nothing, soon, you'll fall there and not far from now, the Ghouls and Vexos will rule the world! ,said Odion, answering back, soon he laughed confidently. 'I already had too much experience against strong duelists, including Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler.'

'Well, don't talk too much, it's my turn! I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack position! ',said Jaime. 'Oops! I forgot, activate Trap card! Raigek Break, I would discard 1 card from my hand to destroy 1 card, I choose to destroy Berserk Gorilla', said Odion, pointing. 'It's ok, I'm already expecting that', said Jaime. 'Now! I activate Magic card! Forbidden Chalice, target monster gains 400 attack until the endphase, also, its effects is negated until the endphase, I choose Dark blade the dragon knight as target! So its attack becomes 2600pts.'

'Now Odion! Let's see who's the fool! Dark Blade! ATTACK! ',shouted Jaime as he declared an attack, pointing Exodia Necross, Dark Blade landed 2 slashes on Exodia Necross. 'How about that?'

-Jaime:3000Lp

-Odion:1550Lp

'I set my last card in hand and I end my turn', said Jaime. 'Now Odion! Aren't you feeling that you must be retreating now? I am not easy to defeat, am I?'

'Jaime, enjoy while you can, I won't let you ruin our plans', said Odion as he drew a card.

* * *

><p>'Marik! ',called Umbris and Shadow as they arrived. 'What do you want? ',asked Marik. 'We captured this girl from SSCR, the school where Yugi and Judai studies', reported Shadow. Umbris bowed. 'Well done, we could use that body for Ichizu's resurrection', said Marik as he laughed. 'Where should we place this girl? ',asked Umbris. 'Place her with the other female prisoners', said Marik. 'Alright, let's go', said Shadow as he and Umbris left.<p>

Spectra arrived from his room. 'Marik, I will leave, I must finish some business, so take care of the VEXOS for a while', said Spectra. 'Fine, but return as soon as possible', said Marik. 'Don't care too much, this won't last long', said Spectra as he left. _Ichizu, soon you'll be alive again, Yugi, you won't win against me, and even if you find a descendant, it would be too late for Irvin Ramos, my descendant is too powerful for anyone_ ,thought Marik. Strings arrived. 'Master! 2 Ghouls were defeated by Judai and a duelist named Freud', reported Strings. 'It's ok Strings, it would not last long', said Marik, laughing.

'Jaime! My Exodia Necross increases its attack by 500pts again, so the total attack of my Exodia is 2800, and you're no match', said Odion. 'Also! I tribute my face down monster to summon Cythonian Dragon Emperor in attach position.'

-Cythonian Dragon Emperor (Atk:2400 Def:1600)

'Now! Lets attack you! I will attack Dark Blade and I activate Energy Ball's effect, if I attack with the equipped Exodia necross, I could discard 1 card from my hand to increase its attack by 2000pts during damage step only, so the total attack of Exodia Necross is 4800pts', said Odion as he discarded 1 card from his hand. 'No way…this is not good! ',said Jaime in horror, Exodia raised its arms and soon, formed a big energy ball and threw it towards Dark blade the Dragon Knight, and caused an explosion. Odion laughed.

The blast ceased, but Jaime's monster wasn't destroyed. 'I had activate Trap card, time machine, so my monster was special summoned again in the same battle position when it was destroyed', said Jaime. 'However, you still took damage', said Odion.

-Jaime:1400Lp

-Odion:1550Lp

'And I'm not done yet in attacking! Cythonian Dragon Emperor! Attack his Dark Blade the dragon knight! Cythonian charge!', shouted Odion. Cythonian Dragon Emperor fired, launching a beam of flame, destroying Dark Blade. 'My dark blade', said Jaime in frustration. 'Sorry Jaime, but I activate Trap card! Darkness Impact, and it is a continuous trap, each time I inflict damage to you, it would inflict 300 damage to your Lp', said Odion. Jaime was hit by a flying electric shock, Jaime kneeled as he was hurt. 'I end my turn, what's with that mood Jaime? You're really a weakling, no, not just you, but all the duelists in this place', laughed Odion.

-Jaime:900Lp

-Odion:1550Lp

'My turn', said Jaime as he stood up and he drew a card, he looked at it, and it was his signature card, Zoa. _Oh no, watch should I do, if I activate my Call of the Haunted, he could activate a counterTrap and negate it, but I need 2 tributes to summon Zoa, this is my last chance_, thought Jaime. 'I activate Trap card! Call of the Haunted! I special summon from graveyard! Berserk Gorilla', said Jaime.

'Well Jaime, activate Traps until you can, and while you could set and summon, go! Because I will finish you', said Odion.

'Well, I'm not really afraid, so now! I tribute Berserk Gorilla and Flame Ruler to summon…ZOA!', shouted Jaime. 'I summon it in attack position.'

-Zoa (Atk:2600 Def:1900)

'That's a normal fiend-type monster, it is quite powerful to destroy my Dragon, but it's not enough to overpower me, Jaime, you are really a fool!', shouted Odion as he laughed again, teasing Jaime's move.

'I activate Trap card! Metalmorph and I equip it to Zoa so it gains 300pts of attack', said Jaime.

'However, it is only good for one attack, Exodia Necross gains 500pts during my standby phase! So the victory lies for the us, and soon, the VEXOS would help us and destroy all of you', said Odion. 'Jaime…I am disappointed that I wasted my time dueling you. I even planned to ante a precious card, however, you're no match, I overestimated you.'

'Odion, the fun doesn't stop here, I activate effect! From my deck! I tribute Zoa equipped with metalmorph to special summon! Metalzoa!', shouted Jaime.

-Metalzoa (Atk:3000 Def:2300)

'Also Odion! I activate Magic card, cards of the faithful, I will draw 3 cards and remove from play 3 cards in my graveyard', said Jaime as he drew 3 cards from his deck. 'You're not too lucky, I activate Magic card! Double Attack! I will discard 1 monster card, I will discard Rainbow Dragon, I select Metalzoa, it could attack twice this turn', added Jaime as he saw the chance of winning.

'Exodia cannot be destroyed by battle…', Odion broke off. 'You cannot defeat me…'

'You're very wrong! I activate Magic card! Axe of Despair and I equip it to metalzoa, it gains 1000 attack, so now Odion! Say goodbye! Metalzoa, attack Cythonian Dragon Emperor and Exodia Necross! Metal Light canon! ',shouted Jaime.

Metalzoa launched 20 Metallic energy balls, destroying Cythonian Dragon Emperor and hitting Exodia Necross, the attack was finished and Odion as defeated.

'Well Odion, I already told you before we started dueling, I won't let you hurt my friends, that's what Freud Gagua and Judai Yuki showed me', said Jaime. 'You're not weak after all', said Odion.

Jaime smiled. 'Well…I had a hard time dueling you, but I told you, I won't let you win', said Jaime. 'Hmmm…you defeated me…but you only won because of luck, don't forget this day that you dueled a Ghould, we're just beginning to spread our plans', said Odion as he disappeared with smoke.

Soon, the smoke ceased and Jaime saw a card from where Odion left, he picked it up and looked at it, it was 'Royal Knight of the Ice Boundary.' Judai, Freud and Yugi saw Jaime and went to talk to him. 'What happened? ',asked Judai. 'I dueled Odion, do not blame me for winning', joked Jaime. 'Nice one Jaime, but the Ghouls were just starting', said Yugi. 'They might join the K.C. cup, but we'll do our best to prevent their plans', said Freud.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11-HEATED SPIRIT

It's Saturday, so they don't have classes, so Dan Kuso decided to go out with Runo as Shun did with Alice. Yugi also said that he'll see Tea, Joey Wheeler left early to fetch Mai Valentines while Judai Yuki also went to have an outing with Blair.

Freud is the one who's left inside his house, so soon, he decided to take a walk around his place. _Yeah, this is the time to rest, but at risk, the enemies might come and cause trouble again_ ,he thought as he walked. He's also carrying his deck inside his battleplate, but he's not hoping for trouble, he also wanted to relax.

Spectra went to search for Dan but he failed to find him, Seto Kaiba is also resting in his condominium in Manila with his brother, Mokuba. 'Mokuba, aren't you joining my duel tournament? ',asked Kaiba. 'No, big bro, I'm here to assist you if needed', answered Mokuba. 'Thanks Mokuba', thanked Kaiba. 'You're my only brother, so I can't let you be in trouble.'

Rea, Ellai and Charlotte headed to Sangley, since they were invited by Fortuna at her house there. 'Fortuna invited us all of a sudden', said Rea. 'We're not expecting her that she'll be having us in her house this weekend', said Ellai. 'There must be something nice that happened to her that's why she invited us', said Charlotte. 'We'll find out soon', said Ellai. They continued to walk.

* * *

><p>'Marik… ', said Irvin as he arrived. 'Irvin…I know that you're tired, why not take a rest for a while? ',asked Marik. 'No need to…I can't sleep when I remember our plans to the world', said Irvin. 'Yet…I don't know if what should I do if I duel in the K.C. cup this Wednesday, if I use the Winged Dragon of Ra…then they'll know our plans', said Irvin. Odion batted in and Marik listened. 'Irvin, it is very easy to hide, don't use the Winged Dragon of Ra until the we're ready to fulfill our objectives', said Odion. 'Yeah Irvin, you're strong, and I believe in that, you could win even without the GOD card', said Marik. 'Thank you very much', said Irvin.<p>

'Master, Arkana is not in his room', reported Bolt,' 'Ah…so he's impressing me this time, he already advanced even without my orders, very well done, and Spectra also needs to finish some business, then this is the right timing to confuse them', said Marik. 'The time is right, I should head out now', said Irvin, asking permission. 'No need to, you don't have to waste your energy against those duelists, my Ghouls and the VEXOS could cause them to be defeated and bring them to doom', said Marik. 'Irvin, you're too powerful. It is very early to show your real power yet, Yugi hasn't used the Slifer, and the Obelisk is nowhere to find, so it is not yet time to show the Winged Dragon of Ra', said Marik.

'You're right Master, they're even not worthy to duel against the GOD card, they cannot even stand a chance against it', said Irvin. 'They could, The Winged Dragon of Ra has been defeated by Slifer before', said Odion, arriving. 'But not this time, we cannot repeat the same mistakes as before', said Marik. 'And if we repeat that again, all of our efforts of rising will fall again, and I cannot let that happen.'

* * *

><p>Freud looked at Lolita park, the playground where he and his caretaker, Amuro Ray trained him to duel before. Memories flashed back in his mind. <em>How peaceful here. This is one of the places where I grew up, and its peace still is maintained, the children still plays there, teenagers plays sports like basketball and volleyball, and some run around it, others spend time to relax there, I can't let that disappear, that's why I need to help Yugi and Judai to restore full peace<em> ,thought Freud as he looked at the park. Then he took 1 card from his side deck, Slifer the Sky Dragon. _Is this the time to use it?_ , he thought. Then he placed it back to his side deck. 'Well, not time to enjoy yet, timeout is over! ', said someone behind. Freud turned around.

It was Arkana. 'Freud Gagua, you're always with Yugi, so I need this answer. Where is the Slifer? ',asked Arkana. 'I won't tell you', answered Freud. 'I don't know.' Arkana brought out his deck and placed it at his battleplate. 'You lie! You're always with them, so it is impossible for you not to know about it', said Arkana. 'This place, is a nice place for your tomb, this is a nice place for you to die, if I defeat you, you'll die out of the shadows.' Freud activated his battleplate. 'I won't let that happen, if you lose, you leave without and word', said Freud.

-Freud:4000Lp

-Arkana:4000Lp

'You go first', said Arkana. 'Let's begin', said Freud as he drew a card. 'I summon Great White in attack position.'

-Great White (Atk:1600 Def:800)

'I set a card and I end my turn', said Freud as he ended his turn. 'Well Freud, I'll finish you here', said Arkana as he drew a card and laughed. 'A weakling like you would never be able to defeat Marik and not worthy to fight his descendant.'

'I set a monster, I like this…activate Magic card! Card Destruction', said Arkana as he discarded his 4 cards in his hand and drew 4 cards. 'Card Destruction… ',Freud broke off as he discarded his 4 cards, including Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos and soon, drew 4 cards. 'Well, I set 2 cards, that ends my turn', said Arkana. 'Looks like that you just lost your strong cards to the grave.'

'It's not yet over', said Freud as he drew a card, it is the Alliance Force. 'Now! I summon Crusader of Endymion in attack position and I activate Alliance force, if I control monster(s), I could special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand or deck, I special summon Feral Imp', said Freud. 'Oh, you're already heating up, keep it up, you might have a small chance', teased Arkana. 'You're too weak.'

-Crusader of Endymion (Atk:1900 Def:1200)

-Feral Imp (Atk:1300 Def:1400)

'Crusader of Endymion, attack the face-down card, Endymion Slash! ',shouted Freud and pointed the face-down monster.

Crusader of Endymion attacked the face-down monster, it was destroyed but it was an effect monster, the favorite monster of all Ghouls, Morphing jar.

'Yes…my plans worked, so we have to discard our entire hands and draw 5 more cards from our decks', said Arkana as he discarded his cards and drew 5 cards. 'Soon, you'll lose, you'll run out of cards, it is nice to remember that the more cards, the more chances.'

Freud discarded the cards in his hand, including Buster Blader and drew 5 more cards, luckily, he drew Magician's Oversoul and Blitz Magician. 'Now! Feral Imp! Direct attack! ', shouted Freud. But Arkana was covered by an aura. 'I activate this…Draining Shield, so my lifepoints expands', laughed Arkana.

-Freud:4000Lp

-Arkana:5300Lp

'Then I activate Magic card! Magician's oversoul', said Freud. 'That won't work this time, activate Trap card, Magic Jammer, I discard 1 card to negate the activate of your magic card, oh no, how pity', teased Arkana. Freud's Magic card was Negated. 'Then I set 1 card and I end my turn', said Freud.

'My turn, Draw', said Arkana as he drew a card. 'I summon Horned Tricad in attack position', said Arkana.

-Horned Tricad (Atk:900 Def:1500)

'I activate its effect, if it is summoned I draw a card, and this card can attack my opponent directly, so Horned Tricad! Direct attack! ',shouted Arkana. Horned Tricad used its horn to attack, hitting Freud, who's hurt, but still fought back the pain. 'I end my turn that way', said Arkana.

-Freud:3100Lp

-Arkana:5300Lp

'My turn, Draw', said Freud as he drew a card. It was the Pot of Greed. _My chance have grown, I hope that if I draw 2 cards, they'll help me in this duel _,thought Freud. 'I activate Magic card, Pot of Greed, I'll draw 2 cards from my deck', he said as he drew 2 cards. 'Come on! Draw…while you can, soon, all your cards would be gone in the graveyard', said Arkana.

Freud drew 2 cards, he hoped for luck. It seems that he drew the cards that he needed for this duel. 'I tribute Great White and Feral Imp to summon, Blitz Magician', said Freud as he tributed of his monsters and summoned Blitz Magician. It was summoned on the field. 'Also, I already prepared on that, activate Trap card, Torrential Tribute, when a monster is summoned on the field, I could activate it, all of the monsters on field are destroyed', said Arkana. 'I told you that you're still a weakling, Yugi must see that, you're a weakling.'

'And I never said that I was defeated yet, I activate Magic card, Shield and Heal, I could Negate any effect and destroy that card, then I would draw a card, I choose to negate your Torrential Tribute, and I'll draw a card. ', said Freud. 'Activate Trap card, Small Trap Hole, your monster with the least attack on field is destroyed, so your Crusader of Endymion is destroyed', said Arkana. 'It's ok! Now, let's finish this! Blitz Magician! Attack his monster! Magical Blitz! ', shouted Freud. Blitz Magician launched a beam but the attack was negated. Arkana had activated Negate Attack.

'I end my turn', said Freud. 'You cannot hit me easily', said Arkana as he drew a card. 'I'll defeat you now! I tribute my Horned Tricad to summon Bihorned Tricad', said Arkana.

-Bihorned Tricad (Atk:2200 Def:400)

'Freud, it could also attack its opponent directly, so Horned Tricad! Direct attack! ', shouted Arkana. 'Activate Trap card! Mirror Force! All of your attack-positioned monsters are destroyed', said Freud. 'Activate Trap card! Zero Force, the positions of all face-up monsters on field are changed', said Arkana. 'Well, I end my turn.'

Freud drew a card. 'It's time to end this', said Freud. 'Excuse me? You're joking? How could you defeat me, that Blitz Magician is no match, if I summon the card that Marik gave me, then you'll die', said Arkana.

'I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack position and I activate Magical Dragon's effect, if a monster is normal summoned, I could special summon it so I special summon Magical Dragon', said Freud. 'Those are no use', said Arkana.

-Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (Atk:1400 Def:1200)

-Magical Dragon (Atk:1500 Def:1500)

* * *

><p>Rea, Ellai and Charlotte finally arrived inside Sangley and they saw Alec, Judai and Yugi. 'Where are you going 3? ',asked Judai. 'Us? We're heading to Fortuna's house, she invited us', said Rea. 'Let's go together, it is not too safe here', said Yugi. 'Yeah, we'll accompany you', said Alec. Ellai and Charlotte agreed. 'Thank you Alec', thanked Rea. 'Also to you, Judai, Yugi.' They headed to Fortuna's house.<p>

'By the way? Wheres Freud? Is he not with you today? ',asked Charlotte. 'Yeah, I haven't seen him yet', said Ellai. 'Uh…Freud, um..well..I don't know what he's doing now, but I suggested him to relax', said Judai. 'I told him to take a break', said Yugi. 'Before me and Judai left.

* * *

><p>'Now! Let's battle! Blitz Magician! Attack Bihorned Tricad! Magical Blitz! ', shouted Freud. But Arkana activate Negate Attack. 'Again? ',said Freud. 'I told you that I'm prepare, I placed many cards that have excellent effects', said Arkana, then he laughed. 'I will take your cards and you'll die, face your death!'<p>

'I end my turn, but I won't surrender', said Freud. 'If I'm going to be defeated, I'll be defeated while fighting.' Arkana drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. _I'll finish you right now, there is no fun if I'll make it last longer _,thought Arkana. 'I tribute Bihorned Tricad to special summon! Trihorned Tricad! I also activate its effect! It could attack its opponent directly', said Arkana/ 'So that's the card that your boasting of? ',said Freud. 'Yes', answered Arkana.

-Trihorned Tricad (Atk:3200 Def:1800)

'This is the card that will capture everyone, this is one of the cards that the Ghouls would be proud of', said Arkana. 'Freud, I'm disappointed, I expected that I'll enjoy dueling you, but I never even have fun, so I'll put this to the end! ',he added. 'Well… ', said Freud.

Yugi, Judai, Alec and the rest walked, heading to Fortuna's house, but on their way, they passed Lolita Park and they saw Freud, dueling Arkana. Judai attempted to call and Alec as well, but Rea and Charlotte covered their mouths. 'This is not the time to distract him', whispered Ellai. 'She's right, Freud is dueling a Ghoul, let's watch', whispered Yugi.

'Now! Trihorned Tricad! Attack Magical Dragon! ', shouted Arkana. Trihorned Tricad easily destroyed Magical Dragon, using its sharp horn.

-Freud:1400Lp

-Arkana:5300Lp

'Say goodbye Freud! Trihorned Tricad! Attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! ',shouted Arkana. 'I won't lose easily', said Freud as he discarded a card. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was covered by a group of Kuribohs. 'Arkana, I discarded Kuriboh to reduce your damage to 0, and also, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian cannot be destroyed by a monster with an attack of 1900 or more', said Freud. 'I end my turn', said Arkana.

'Well… ', said Freud as he drew a card. 'I'll finish this now.' Arkana laughed and said,' How could you even destroy my monster? You're not enough, if you became a Ghoul, then you could've got stronger.' But Freud answered back, 'No need to, I cannot let them destroy the peace in this world!'

'I activate Magic Card! Polymerization! I will send to the graveyard from hand or field, Fusion Material monsters listed on a Fusion monster and special summon that Fusion monster! I special summon, no, Fusion summon! Alkana Knight Joker! I send to the graveyard, Queen's knight, King's knight and Jack's knight. Come! Alkana Knight Joker stand! ',shouted Freud. Arkana teased the monster. 'How could a joker win? ',teased Arkana.

'Also, I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts in face up attack position', said Freud.

-Alkana Knight Joker (Atk:3800 Def:1900)

-Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (Atk:1500 Def:1200)

'Now! Alkana Knight Joker! Destroy his Trihorned Tricad! Royal slash! ',shouted Freud. Alkana knight Joker slashed its sword, destroying Trihorned Tricad.

-Freud:1400Lp

-Arkana:4800Lp

'Blitz Magician, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Gazelle, DIRECT ATTACK! ',shouted Freud and pointed Arkana. Blitz Magician launched a beam of Light energy, Gazelle scratched and obnoxious celtic guardian slashed its sword, defeating Arkana, his Lp dropped to 0.

'It's already over, as we agreed, you leave', said Freud. 'Fine, this isn't the end yet, Marik will revenge my defeat with his descendant', said Arkana as he threw a smoke bomb. Freud already expected that, the smoke vanished with Arkana who disappeared. Freud's friends went to him.

'Freud, you did well… ',said Yugi. 'You defeated Arkana, what does he want? ',asked Judai. 'He wanted to take the GOD card', said Freud. Rea and Ellai heard that. 'What GOD card? ',asked Rea. 'Yeah Freud, what is it? ',asked Ellai. Yugi looked at him. 'Nothing…I don't know, that's just what he said', said Freud. _This is not yet the time to reveal the Slifer_ ,he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12-FREUD'S VOW: YUGI'S PROMISE: JUDAI'S PLAN

Freud, Yugi and Judai went to school with Jaime and Alec. They met on the way, and they managed to walk to the school, being part of their training, and it is a miracle that no one got tired. 'This is easy', said Alec. 'Right guys?' Judai and Freud looked at him as they arrived at school. 'Yeah', said Yugi. They saw Rea, Ellai and Charlotte heading upstairs. 'We'll meet them soon', said Freud.

But that wasn't too much important, they saw Dan Kuso, dueling against Rex Raptor. But they weren't expecting that Dan already won, by attacking with Neo Dragonoid. 'How about that? I already won! ',shouted Dan happily as he de-activated his battleplate. 'Ok! Ok! You won! Here's your prize card! ',shouted Rex, handing a rare card. 'NO! I don't need a prize card, if I, then good, if I lost, then it's a good experience, so keep it', said Dan. 'Thanks Dan… ',thanked Rex.

That lunch, Yugi and Tea went together outside to eat on a restaurant. 'Freud, aren't you joining us? ',asked Jaime. 'Yeah, me, Jaime, Rea and Charlotte are going to eat together, aren't you coming along with us? ',asked Alec. 'Sorry, I feel like I'd like to be alone today, sorry', apologized Freud and left. 'Hey, he might have something bothering him', whispered Jaime. 'Maybe, but we can't tell, it's Freud's problem', said Alec. 'Let's go', said Rea as she held Alec's hand and left. Jaime and Charlotte followed.

'Judai, what are you planning? ',asked Blair. 'Well Blair…I'm planning to live here in the Philippines if we defeat the darkness, I could have a better future here', answered Judai. Blair looked at him sadly. 'Aren't you happy? ',asked Blair. 'Ah… ', said Judai. 'Of course I'm happy that we're together now, I'm planning that after the battle against the dark, after we conclude full peace at the world, I'm planning to go around the world with you.' Blair smiled and said, 'Judai I'm happy that I met you.' Judai held her. 'I have more plans with you, I want to enjoy my life with you, Blair, I assure you that', said Judai, smiling. 'Judai', said Blair.

'Yugi… I'm afraid of them… ',said Tea. 'Don't worry Tea, I will do my part, what Pharaoh promised you, I will continue, I know how much Atem loved you', said Yugi. 'You don't understand, I miss the Pharaoh', said Tea. 'You missed the Pharaoh, you missed him…then this is the time! Activate! ',said Yugi as he revealed the Millenium puzzle. Then Atem came out. 'Tea, I can't stay long, I must hide until the darkness vanishes', said Yami Yugi. 'Atem… ',said Tea and hugged him. Yami Yugi's face turned red but he felt happy. 'I'm happy that I talked to you this time again', said Yami Yugi. 'But we could talk again, for now, goodbye.' Tea agreed. 'We'll meet each other again', said Tea. The Pharaoh vanished and Yugi was back, he quickly covered himself with his jacket to hide the Millenium puzzle. 'Yugi… ',said Tea. 'Tea… I know that I'm not as strong as the Pharaoh, but I promise to protect you', said Yugi.

Ellai headed to the Gym to talk to her elder sister, Catherine, but she met Felizardo instead. 'Oh, Hi Ellai', said Felizardo. But instead, Ellai ran to him and embraced him. 'Felizardo…I missed you much, I thought that I won't see you again', said Ellai. Jaime, Alec, Rea, Charlotte and Shun saw them, but they managed to hide and kept their mouths shut. 'Ellai…I protected you before, because you're important to me', said Felizardo. 'You're too much important for me to lose, since I met you and saw you in danger, I don't want you to get hurt, so I'll protect you, he continued. 'J.R., I am happy that I could still see you up to now', said Ellai. 'My heart is very happy that there's someone who's ready to protect me.' Felizardo embraced her too. Jaime, Alec and Shun planned to take pictures to post it on Facebook but Rea and Charlotte stopped them.

Unluckily… Freud passed there and the 2 never saw him, but Jaime and Shun saw him. Freud, unbelieving what he saw, left instead. 'Um…Ellai, I have to leave, Kaiba wants to see me', farewelled Felizardo. 'Ok, good luck, I hope for your victory', said Ellai. Felizardo left with speed, seemed hurrying. Then the rest went to Ellai. 'Ellai! We saw you with Felizardo… ',teased Alec and Jaime. Shun laughed with Charlotte. 'You're happy with him', said Rea. 'I'm happy that he still remembers me', said Ellai. 'But you didn't know, Freud saw you 2 and he walked away', said Alec suddenly. 'Oops!' Shun jerked on him. 'You're too noisy young fellow', said Shun. 'What? Rea? What are they talking about? ',asked Ellai. 'That's true, I think Freud is upset', said Rea. 'Let's go', said Ellai as she ran, the rest followed her lead.

They ran upstairs and asked on Lance, Chazz, Irvin, Weevil and Peter, but they answered that they don't know. They headed downstairs once more. 'This is hopeless', said Rea. 'I have to explain it to him, he also protected me', said Ellai. 'Let's go, he's my bestfriend after all', said Alec worriedly. Shun and Jaime also worried, but they continued to search for Freud. Judai arrived and suggested for them to go to the Quadrangle, finally, they saw him, at the volleyball court, standing there with his battleplate. Then they realized that he's dueling against Crow, although he never accepted Crow's challenges against him before.

-Crow:4000Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'NO! Why is he dueling Crow, he might lose', said Ellai. 'I don't know', said Judai. Yugi arrived. 'What is this all of a sudden? ', he asked. 'Freud suddenly accepted Crow's challenge against him. 'Let's see if something happened', said Rea.

'My turn! Freud, you accepted my challenge at last, aren't you still afraid to lose? ',asked Crow as he drew a card. 'Nope, I just felt that I wanted to duel', said Freud. 'Fine! I summon Blackwing Spear and I special summon Blackwing Birdie, I SYNCHRO SUMMON! ',shouted Crow. 'I synchro summon! Blackwing Armor Master!'

-Blackwing Armor Master (Atk:2500 Def:1300)

'I set 2 cards and I end my turn', said Crow. 'Let's see your simple style Freud.'

Freud drew a card without any word. Rea and the rest were shocked, they all knew that Freud also says 'draw' whenever it is his draw phase. 'I special summon Sniper the sharp shooter', said Freud. 'A very weak card', said Crow.

-Sniper the sharp shooter (Atk:1400 Def:1400)

'Now! I summon Maha Vailo! I activate Magic card! Magical Dimension! I tribute it to special summon Dark Magician, I activate Magic card, Magician's Oversoul! If I have a level 6 or higher monster in field or graveyard, I'll special summon Dark Magician and Blitz Magician, but I already have dark magician, so I special summon Blitz Magician, due to the effect of Magical Dimension, your Blackwing Armor Master is destroyed', said Freud. 'What? How? ',complained Crow.

-Dark Magician (Atk:2500 Def:2100)

-Blitz Magician (Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'NOW! DARK MAGICIAN AND BLITZ MAGICIAN! DIRECT ATTACK! ULTIMATE MAGICAL CANNON! ',shouted Freud as he pointed Crow.

Dark Magician and Blitz Magician attacked, launching a large beam of magical force. Crow, who kneeled down in defeat(0Lp). 'You won… ',Crow broke off. 'Common sense…your Lp is down to 0. And I won, so you're wrong to challenge me, I thought that I'll enjoy dueling you, but I am mistaken', said Freud as he left. Yusei arrived. 'You ok Pal? ',asked Yusei. 'Yeah, but that power is unbelievable', said Crow.

Freud walked, heading upstairs. 'Oi! Freud! 'called Alec. Rea, Ellai and Charlotte listened carefully. 'Bro! You alright? ',asked Judai. 'Yeah, it seems that you suddenly wined easily, you easily defeat Crow', said Yugi. 'I don't know, I only thought of how I would win, but I need some space, please understand', said Freud as he left, Yugi followed him. The rest attempted to follow but Alec blocked them. 'I think, Yugi could understand him', said Alec. But Rea and Ellai followed them, then they hid and listened.

'What's happening to you Freud? You only saw Ellai and Felizardo, Alec told me that you suddenly walked out, even me, I won't believe that you'll accept Crow's challenge', said Yugi. 'I just don't know Yugi, I was raised by Amuro Ray, I was young when I raised myself, I never felt love, so Yugi, from now on, I vow to you, I'll sacrifice my life in saving the world, besides, no one would cry if I die', said Freud. 'Freud… ',said Yugi. 'I understand you. I also felt that before.' 'Now! I'm ready to face the next challenges', said Freud. Rea and Ellai heard all of that and couldn't believe it.

Outside… Marik defeated Chazz Princeton. 'You're back… no you're… ',Chazz broke off as he fell down. 'You're Marik Irashtar…' Marik laughed again. 'Correct, and no one could defeat me', said Marik as he laughed. Zane, Syrus and Alexis arrived with Joey Wheeler, so Marik stayed. 'You're back at last', said Joey. 'Joey Wheeler, tell this to Yugi, if he's planning to have a descendant, ensure that his descendant is strong enough to defeat my descendant', said Marik as he left. But Syrus carried Chazz and Alexis helped them, they brought him to the clinic.

'Yugi… let's go back upstairs', said Freud. Yugi agreed, and they both went upstairs, heading to their classroom. _The tournament is already on Wednesday, wish that there's nothing to be worried about _, thought Freud.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13-THE TOURNAMENT CONTINUES

At last, it is their last subject, Science III, and it is Chemistry for the 3rd years. 'Chemistry? Isn't it hard to understand? ',asked Judai. 'It is, but if we'll put effort, we would', said Freud. 'So? Afraid of Chemistry? ',shouted Busta, another duelist and also their classmate. 'You bet! They're afraid to fail', chorused Lero and Criszar. 'Not only that, after this, the tournament would resume', said Freud. 'Are you ready to duel?' Yugi and Judai nodded. 'Huh? Yeah, I forgot that the tournament would resume today', said Judai. 'Of course we're ready', said Busta, but Dioso, a tall student at their class jerked him. 'Yeah, you'd better be ready to lose', he said to Busta.

'Hey Ellai, isn't today the day the K.C. cup would resume', said Rea. 'Yeah, I've prepared my deck the whole night, so I feel that I'm ready', said Charlotte. 'I'm ready as well', said someone. They turned around to see that it was Jaime and is with Pre. 'We're ready to show off our skills', said Pre. 'Yeah… we're ready, but we're expecting the worst so we won't let our guard down', said Jaime. 'I know that the K.C. cup will resume today, I'm just worried of… ',Ellai broke off. 'Oh, just forget about it, but I'm also ready.'

* * *

><p>Marik covered himself with hood. 'Master, it's very dangerous for you to go there, and Joey Wheeler spotted you', warned Odion. 'I'm going to watch the K.C. cup secretly at the SSCR centennial Gymnasium. I would like to see the duelists there, of course, to target their rare cards', said Marik. 'But there's no one to guard the HQ, almost all of us are joining the tourney, even Master Spectra would', said Mylene. 'She's right, and you're also joining', said Lync, who passed and left. 'Don't worry Odion, Char Aznable is one of my loyal servants who vowed to defend the HQ with the Ghoul privates, so I'll leave, you may follow if you wish', said Marik as he left, hooded and covered, but his hood doesn't look like a Ghoul's hood so he won't look suspicious at all. Spectra always wears his mask, no one knows that he's with Marik, even Dan never knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>That afternoon at the Gym… 'Thank you for being patient to wait until today, but there's no problem to postpone this great event! The schedule is that we'll held the matches every Wednesday and Friday! Let's duel! ',announced Bakura loudly. 'But first of all, let's have our opening remarks with, Seto Kaiba.' Kaiba arrived from the backstage, stepping to the front and taking Bakura's microphone. 'Let the games resume! ',announced Kaiba. Everyone shouted in excitement, their hunger to see the duelists duel were gone when Bakura started to read the first lineup of this day. 'Our next duel is… Judai Yuki VS Juan Pocholo Milanes! ',announced Bakura.<p>

'Oh my God Pocholo! Your turn is up', said Luigy. 'Yeah men, and you'll be dueling Judai Yuki', said Donne, his voice in tone of warning. 'I don't care, I will win for the sake of winning! ',said Pocholo hardly as he headed to the duel field with his battleplate. 'I don't get him, is he not feeling nervous? ',asked Luigy. 'I don't know', said Domeng.

'Well Judai, it's your turn', said Freud. 'Freud, our duel before is just a warm up, I promise you that we'll duel again in the finals, I'll do my best', said Judai. 'Wish you luck, do your best Judai', said Freud. 'Thanks', said Judai. 'Judai, please win if you could, I don't like seeing you hurt', said Blair. Yugi just watched them, searching for the Ghouls but he never saw any. 'I will', said Judai as he left. Soon he also arrived at the duel field. 'Go Judai! ',cheered Alec and Pre. 'Judai could do it, we know that he's a strategic duelist', said Rea. 'Oh yeah, I'm excited to see their cards', said Joey. _Good luck Judai, I know you could be at the finals _,thought Blair as she watched Judai shuffle his deck. 'Pocholo is his opponent, is he a duelist? ',asked Alec. 'We didn't know that Pocholo is a duelist', said Jaime. 'Who knows? We never saw him carry his deck or battleplate', said Freud seriously but calmly. Ellai looked at him worriedly. _Is this the result of what I've done?_ ,she thought.

-Judai:4000Lp

-Pocholo:4000Lp

Both duelists drew 5 cards from their decks. 'It seems that they have begun', said Kaiba. 'You go first, Pocholo', said Judai. 'Fine Judai, I'll go first', said Pocholo as he drew a card from his deck.

'I summon Des Kangaroo in attack position, I set 3 cards, I activate Magic card! Hand Destruction, Both of us discards 2 cards from our hands and draw 2 cards from their decks', said Pocholo.

-Des Kangaroo (Atk:1500 Def:1700)

'Alright first, we discard', said Judai. _This is my chance, I'll discard E Hero Necroshade and E Hero Sparkman _,he thought as he discarded 2 cards and drew 2 cards from his deck. He drew the Hero's Bond Magic card. 'Up to you guy', said Pocholo as he ended his turn. 'Good luck if you could beat my strong power.' Judai drew a card from his deck. It was the E Hero Neos. _NO! I can't summon this during this early, if I summon it, it might be destroyed, but I still have 1 E Hero Neos in my deck, but I have to be careful _,he thought.

'I summon E Hero Avian it attack position! ',shouted Judai as he summoned a monster. 'I activate Magic card! Hero's Bond! If I control E hero Monster(s), then I could special summon 2 E hero monsters from my hand, but are level 4 or lower each. I special summon E Hero Bustinatrix and E Hero Stratos! ',shouted Judai. 'Activate Trap card! Trap Hole! Your Avian is destroyed', countered Pocholo. 'Not quite! Activate Quick-Play Magic card, Hero's Guard! It will negate the effect that would destroy any E hero', said Judai. 'Not that good! I'll reveal my second card! Lightsaber slash! One of your monsters is destroyed, I choose to destroy your Bustinatrix', targeted Pocholo. Bustinatrix was destroyed. 'But I still have 2 monsters', said Judai.

-E Hero Avian (Atk:1000 Def:1000)

-E Hero Stratos (Atk:1800 Def:300)

'I'll heat for some time, E Hero Stratos! Attack Des Kangaroo! Stratos Wind Blow! ',said Judai, who declared an attack on Pocholo's monsters.

E Hero Stratos advanced to Des Kangaroo, then quickly launched a wave of punches, destroying Des kangaroo, everyone watching grew more and more excited.

-Judai:4000Lp

-Pocholo:3700Lp

'E Hero Avian! Direct attack! High Sky Slash', said Judai. E Hero Avian launched itself high, then it dived towards Pocholo, slashing its claws, hitting Pocholo. 'Not bad after all', said Pocholo. 'You're really deserving to be ranked #4 in the world.'

-Judai:4000Lp

-Pocholo:2700Lp

'I set 2 cards and I end my turn', said Judai. 'I like to reveal my Trap card, Raigeki Break, I discard 1 card to destroy 1 card on field, I choose to destroy E Hero Stratos', said Pocholo. Judai was amazed that Pocholo managed to counterstrike him. 'You're also deserving to join this tournament', said Judai. 'We'll see it soon', said Pocholo as he drew a card.

'I will remove from play 1 beast type monster from my graveyard, I'll remove from play Des Kangaroo to special summon Jaba the Hut', said Pocholo. 'What? Jaba the Hut? Hey are you joking? ',asked Judai. 'Nope', answered Pocholo as he special summoned a monster.

-Jaba the Hut (Atk:2200 Def:2100)

The crowd felt disgusted on that monster that Pocholo special summoned. 'Hey! That's a starwars character', said Alec, laughing. 'Yeah, but over the time, many Yugioh cards were added to the world, and there are over 1,000,000 card species', said Yugi. 'Each card have unique effects, and is the key in every duel', said Freud. 'Freud? ',said Shun. 'We cannot win a duel unless we trust in our cards', said Freud. 'I think Judai trusts his cars well.'

'I also normal summon Berserk Gorilla in attack position', said Pocholo. 'You're starting too early', said Judai. 'Yup, I need to win', said Pocholo.

-Berserk Gorilla (Atk:2000 Def:0)

'Judai, I need to win, I'm doing this for the sake of winning! Berserk Gorilla! Attack E Hero Avian! Berserking! ',shouted Pocholo. Berserk Gorilla launched a noisy wave of fire, destroying E Hero Avian. 'NO! Avian! ',said Judai. But he could do nothing, Avian is destroyed. 'Don't worry Pocholo, I still have an E Hero Avian', said Judai. 'Well, yeah', said Pocholo.

-Judai:3000Lp

-Pocholo:2700Lp

'And now! Jaba the Hut! Direct attack! ',shouted Pocholo. Jaba the Hut launched a wave of slime, but it didn't messed up Judai, instead hurted him. 'That's quite heavy, and I think I'll set 2 cards so I set 2 cards to ensure I'll win, I end my turn', said Pocholo.

-Judai:800Lp

-Pocholo:2700Lp

Judai drew a card. 'I believe that I could still stand up… ', said Judai. 'I knew that my cards can stand a chance, since the first time I duel, when Yugi and Freud defeated me, when I lost everything before, when I protected and met Blair! You cannot take away my whole self!' Pocholo raised up his card. 'This is the deck that would bury you', said Pocholo. 'You're very wrong to match me up.'

Judai looked at his card. It was Miracle Fusion. _This is the time to show my power, this is my turn_, he thought.

'I activate E hero Necroshade's effect, if it is in the graveyard, I could summon an E Hero monster without tribute, I summon, E Hero Neos! ',said Judai hoping for his chance.

-E Hero Neos (Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'I set a card, I activate Card Destruction, both of us would discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards that we discarded', said Judai as he discarded 3 cards and drew 3 cards. Pocholo did the same. 'But I haven't said to you that I activate my Trap card! Trap hole! Your Neos is sent to graveyard', said Pocholo. E Hero Neos was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Judai bowed. Pocholo said, ',ah… you're already surrending, good choice instead of dueling me impossibly.' But Judai rose up and showed one of his face-down cards, thus, activating it. 'Of course, I know that you're strong, but I believe I have a chance, I activate Magic card! Miracle Fusion! I'll remove from play from my side of the field or graveyard Fusion Material Monsters listed on a E Hero Fusion Monster! I remove from play, E Hero Avian and E Hero Bustinatrix to special summon E Hero Flame Wing Man! ',shouted Judai.

-E Hero Flame Wingman (Atk:2100 Def:1200)

'But it is not enough to defeat Jaba the Hut', said Pocholo. 'Activate Trap card! Dark sith Lord! I tribute 2 monsters to special summon Darth Vader.'

-Darth Vader (Atk:3000 Def:3000)

'Now you know that no E Hero is stronger than my cards', teased Pocholo. 'Nope Pocholo, not yet done, I activate Field Magic card, Skyscraper! ',said Judai. 'During an E Hero attacks, it gains 1000atk during damage step, and also, when E Hero Flame Wingman destroys a monster, it will inflict damage to that monster's controller equal to the monster's attack. So Pocholo…'

Pocholo feared and step back. 'Darth Vader, defend yourself.' Darth Vader prepared its stance with its lightsaber. 'E Hero Flame Wingman! Finish him off! Flame Wind! ',shouted Judai.

E Hero Flame Wingman attacked Darth Vader who tried to resist, but E Hero Flame Wingman attacked with its Flaming Wind, destroying Darth Vader and ending the duel with Judai's victory.

'Winner! Judai Yuki! ',announced Bakura. Pocholo stepped back, he had never been defeated like this before, he never wanted to lose even just once. 'Pocholo, you're still a strong duelist, it's still hard to beat you', said Judai. 'Save your words! It's not the end yet, we'll have a rematch', said Pocholo. He left and Judai went to Blair.

'Our next duel is… Donne Pablico VS Chazz Princeton', announced Bakura. Donne prepared himself as Chazz quickly went to the duel field.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14-SUDDEN FALL BACK

'It's my turn to show my real skills', said Donne. Chazz was on his way but… 'Hey, take this before you go', said Ace. 'Yeah, it should aid you better', said Dan. Ace gave Chazz a card. 'Use it in your duel', said Ace. 'Yeah yeah, as if I will win with this? ',said Chazz as he went to the duel field.

'Donne, I failed to win… I lost', said Pocholo. 'It is just your first match, you could still regain your glory, the tournament had just begun for me', said Donne. 'But I'll show you that you should be healed from your experience of defeat and use it to win.' 'Huh? ',said Pocholo. Donne went to the duel field.

'Nice one, Judai', said Joey Wheeler, patting his head. 'You did well, we thought that you're going to lose', said Yugi. 'Yeah Judai, you were already taking a lot of attacks', said Ellai. 'Judai, that was a great duel', said Rea. 'Judai, keep it up, we'll see all each other in the finals, the grand 8', said Alec. 'Yes, only the first 8 who gets 6 wins would be able to go to the Finals', said Judai. 'I saw that Pocholo made a powerful combo, however, you did the right thing, you trusted in your cards', said Freud. 'Every card in a deck is important, since each of them could be the key to victory.' Judai felt proud. 'This isn't over yet, this tournament has a lot to go', said Judai. 'You're right', said Freud.

* * *

><p>Baron walked outside with Mira when they saw a hooded figure. 'Both of you are duelists, correct? ',asked the hooded man. 'Of course, and it is very obvious that you're a Ghoul', said Baron. 'Baron's right, and you! We won't let you ruin us! ',exclaimed Mira, both she and Baron brought out their battleplates. 'Really? You 2 are mounting to challenge me? But I don't need to show myself, let's begin', said the Ghoul, then he removed his hood. 'Marik Irashtar… ',Baron broke off. 'If we win, tell me where my brother is', said Mira. 'Very well… ',said Marik.<p>

-Baron and Mira:8000Lp

-Marik:4000Lp

'Let's begin already, it's my turn, Draw! I summon Nemus in attack position', said Baron.

-Nemus (Atk:2200 Def:2000)

'I set 2 cards and I end my turn', said Baron. 'My turn, I summon Wilda in attack position, I special summon Power Giant by discarding 1 monster card, I set a card and I end my turn', said Mira. 'Very slow, you didn't attacked me yet', said Marik as he drew a card.

-Wilda (Atk:2000 Def:2300)

-Power Giant (Atk:2200 Def:0)

'I activate Graceful Charity and I will Draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards from my hand', said Marik as he drew 3 cards, soon, he discarded the 2 Sangans. 'I summon Horn Imp in defense position', said Marik.

-Horn Imp (Atk:1300 Def:1000)

'We're expecting that you're powerful', said Baron. 'Baron', warned Mira. 'It just started.' But Marik laughed. 'Of course, he's right, I activate the effect of the 2 Sangans that I discarded, I'll add 1 monster with an attack of 1400 or less from my deck to hand, so I add 2 cards', said Marik as he added 'Left Leg of the Forbidden one and 'Exodia the Forbidden one'. 'Sorry but I need to finish this', said Marik as he showed the 5 parts of Exodia in his hand.

Exodia came out on the field and launched a very big energy ball, causing Marik to win the duel that easy. 'I told you that I'm powerful', said Marik. 'What do you really want? ',asked Mira. 'We want the world to be ours', answered Marik, then he disappeared from their sight. 'We need to report this to the Resistance', said Baron as they hurried away.

* * *

><p>Donne and Chazz finished adjusting their decks, the audiences started to get bored, but when they saw that they both duelists drew 5 cards, they grew excited once more. Of course, Chazz have more fans than Donne, who's own classmates were the only ones cheering for him.<p>

-Chazz:4000Lp

-Donne:4000Lp

'My turn, let's begin this', said Donne as he drew a card and he got what he want. 'I activate Future Fusion, from my deck, I'll send fusion material monsters! ',he continued as he sent 5 dragon-type monsters from his deck. 'Ah… you chose to special summon FGD', said Chazz. 'Yup, in 2 turns, but now, I summon Opticlops in attack position, I set 3 cards and I end my turn', said Donne.

-Opticlops (Atk:1800 Def:1700)

'Ok, so I'll begin', said Chazz as he drew a card. 'Donne, I activate Polymerization, I fuse my 3 Ojamas to special summon Ojama King in defense position.' Donne laughed. 'Is that all? ',he said.

-Ojama king (Atk:0 Def:3000)

'Also as long as it remains face-up on the field, 3 of your monster card zones are unusable, also, I normal summon X Head Canon in attack position', said Chazz. "That's the thing that I won't let you, summon your XYZ', said Donne.

-X Head canon (Atk:1800 Def:1500)

'I activate Magic card! Mystical space Typhoon, I destroy your Future Fusion', said Chazz. 'Oh what the? ',said Donne as he saw his Magic card destroyed. 'Now, I'll attack you! X Head canon! Destroy Horn Imp', said Chazz.

X Head canon charged and launched 2 beam shots, hitting Horn Imp, which is destroyed.

-Chazz:4000Lp

-Donne:3500Lp

'I set 2 cards and that ends it', said Chazz. 'My turn, Draw', said Donne as he drew a card. _I'll play with him for now_ ,he thought. 'I activate Magic card! Change of Heart! I select your Ojama king as target! ',said Donne, pointing. 'Ok, it's just that Ojama', said Chazz.

'He controlled that Ojama instead of the X Head, but why? ',asked Judai. 'I don't know, it's their thing, but if he destroyed the X Head, then it could've been better', said Alec. 'Alec… ',said Rea. 'They're dueling, and Donne controlled the Ojama, we don't know what their planning', said Ellai. 'Well, Chazz is a great duelist', said Yugi. 'Maybe, because if he would let the Ojama on it's place, then we won't be able to destroy it, it has 3000pts of defense', said Freud, suggesting.

'I will tribute Ojama King to summon Summoned Skull', said Donne. 'Then I'll activate The Cheerful Coffin, I could discard up to 3 monsters from my hand.' But Donne only chose to discard 2 monsters. 'Now! Summoned Skull, destroy his X Head canon', said Donne, declaring an attack.

Summoned Skull punched X Head, soon, it cause a lightning struck that destroyed X Head canon.

-Chazz:3200Lp

-Donne:3500Lp

'I end my turn', said Donne. 'Well… I'm just going to start', said Chazz as he drew a card. 'Even if what you do, I'm really stronger than you! I activate Magic card! XYZ impact, I'll return from my hand, field or graveyard to my deck X Head canon, Y dragon head and Z Metal Tank, then I'll special summon XYZ Dragon canon from my Extra Deck', said Chazz.

-XYZ Dragon canon (Atk:2800 Def:2600)

'Also, I activate Lightning Vortex, I'll discard 1 card to destroy all your face-up monsters on your side of the field', said Chazz. 'What? ',reacted Donne. 'I am stronger than you! I could easily win the duel! I am better than you are! NOW! XYZ Dragon canon! Direct attack! XYZ Beam launcher! ',shouted Chazz.

XYZ Dragon canon charged and launched 4 strong beams of laser, hitting Donne, then in caused him to get hurt, but he fought back. 'This is not over yet', said Donne. 'I end my turn by that, aren't you embarrassed by that? ',said Chazz.

-Chazz:3200Lp

-Donne:700Lp

Donne shouted as he drew a card. He close his eyes, then he opened it and looked at his newly drawn card. 'Why? You already wanted to confine yourself in a hospital? ',teased Chazz. 'Don't be confident yet! Activate Magic card! Dragon's Mirror, I'll remove from play, fusion material monsters listed on a dragon fusion monster from my field or graveyard', said Donne as he removed 5 of his dragon-type monsters in graveyard. 'I special summon from my Extra deck! FGD! ',he shouted. 'F-G-D… ',Chazz broke off.

-FGD (Atk:5000 Def:5000)

'Also Chazz, even if you're better than me, I could defeat you, I believe in hard work! Now! I activate Monster Reborn, so I special summon White Night Dragon from my graveyard', said Donne.

-White Night Dragon (Atk:3000 Def:2800)

'Let's finish your proudness… FGD, attack XYZ, Nightball! ',shouted Donne.

FGD launched 5 very beautiful sky-blue color beams, however, XYZ was covered by an aura then it deflected the 5 beams.

'You're being careless, and you're despaired to win, activate Trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! ',shouted Chazz. Donne's FGD was destroyed, he's really hoping that he would finish it already.

'Then White Night Dragon! Attack XYZ Dragon canon! Night wave! ',shouted Donne. White Night Dragon breath a very beautiful color blue beam. 'Also Chazz, I activate Trap card, Backstabber', he chained. 'What? Backstabber? ',wondered Chazz. Even the audiences were surprised, never did they encounter such a Trap card.

'Backstabber? Could it do such a thing? ',asked Ace. 'I don't know', said Judai. 'Backstabber… ',Dan started to think. 'I think…that it is the same as the effect of _Hit from a Blindspot_ ',said Yugi. 'It would help you when you attack.'

'When I attack, the defense of the target is added to the attack of the attacking monster until the end of damage step, and the effect continues for my monster(s) until the end of this turn', said Donne. 'That's how it's done… ',said Chazz.

-White Night Dragon (Atk:5600 Def:2700)

White Night Dragon's breath of blue flame grew larger and stronger, destroying XYZ Dragon canon amazingly.

-Chazz:400Lp

-Donne:700Lp

'I set a card, I end my turn', said Donne. 'Do you think that I'm going to let you ruin my name? Of course not, activate Trap card, Michizure, if a card is destroyed on my side of the field, I'll destroy a card on your side of the field, I choose to destroy White Night Dragon', said Chazz suddenly, pointing Donne's only monster, destroying it. 'It's ok, I chain this, quick-play Magic card, Miracle Reborn, activate only as a chain, I choose to special summon from my graveyard Mirage Dragon', said Donne.

-Mirage Dragon (Atk:1600 Def:800)

Chazz drew a card. 'I'll show you what really I've got, I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in atk position', he said.

-Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (Atk:1800 Def:700)

'I won't give you a chance to even breath, Kycoo, attack Mirage Dragon! ',shouted Chazz.

Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer advanced, heading towards Mirage Dragon and smashed its staff, destroying Mirage Dragon.

-Chazz:400Lp

-Donne:500Lp

'I end my turn', said Chazz. 'I think that you almost lost all your strong cards during the turn that you destroyed FGD, so you now stand no chance.'

Donne drew a card and laughed. Chazz got mad and shouted, 'Are you insane? You're laughing for no reason to laugh for, or you're just pretending.'

'What's the point of laughing? He's about to lose', said Judai. 'Don't be sure, Pegasus made our duel last longer because he have lots of surprises', said Yugi. 'But if he's laughing, that means that he's hiding something up to now', said Freud. 'He is, and it is obvious, he have 2 face down cards', said Alec. 'Donne managed to put thrill in this duel', said Ellai. Rea agreed. 'Not really, it's just that he waited for the right timing, that's Donne's special combo', said Pocholo, then he left. 'Let's see if he's really worthy', said Dan.

'Of course, there's no reason for you to laugh, but for me, there is… ',said Donne happily. 'What the heck? You're just making this long! Finish your turn! ',shouted Chazz angrily. 'Of course, as you wish, I reveal my face-down Trap card, Call of the haunted', said Donne, smiling. 'What? No way', said Chazz. 'I choose to special summon in attack position from my graveyard, FGD', said Donne. 'You… you won't defeat me, I', better than you're expecting', said Chazz. 'Well, it's over, I told you, I'll finish my turn, FGD, finish it, FIVE GOD CANON! ',shouted Donne.

FGD prepared its 5 heads and charged. Then it launched 5 colorful beams. Everyone was amazed of the dazzling power of that Dragon monster. 'NO way, I activate my last and finisher Trap card, Magic Cylinder! ',shouted Chazz. 'Very well Chazz, I reveal my face-down card, Trap Jammer, your trap card is negated', said Donne. 'Huwat? ',said Chazz, then he's hit by the 5 beams and was defeated.

-Chazz:0Lp

-Donne:500Lp

'And of course, the unexpected winner, is Donne Pablico! ',announced Bakura. Donne smiled, hoping that the audience saw his hardwork. The audience clapped. Donne waved at them.

Chazz went down from the stage frustrated but he quickly recovered. 'We weren't really expecting that victory from you Donne', said Yugi, joking him. 'I'll do my best to reach to the finals', said Donne and he left. 'Well Chazz, your confidence made you lose', said Judai. 'Not really, even I wasn't expecting that', said Chazz. Mira and Baron arrived. 'Sorry we're late', said Baron as he took a breath, he let himself recover his stamina since he and Mira had run a long way. 'We're doomed, Marik Irashtar defeated us both', reported Baron. 'He showed to you? ',asked Freud. 'Yeah, but he said that all they wanted is the world at their hands', said Mira. 'He's my brother, but I'll never tolerate him', said Yugi.

'And now, let's announce the next duel… it's Jan Raymar Felizardo vs Ace Grifth, also we already decided that after that, the next match would be… Realyn Banaban vs Yusei Fudo', announced Seto Kaiba. 'Rea, after Ace's duel, it would be yours', said Alec. 'But why should they match me to Yusei? ',asked Rea. 'Of course it's obvious, that you're one of the excellent duelists in this school', said Alec.

J.R. Felizardo stepped to the duel field, his white coat made him look better. Ace stepped to the duel field, feeling a bit nervous, but lost it when they began to shuffle their decks. 'Hey you! I'll defeat you whatever happens', said Felizardo, pointing Ace. Everyone grew excited when they saw that. No doubt that Felizardo is Seto's descendant.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15-BLUE EYES' VS PERCIVAL

Felizardo shuffled his deck. _I will win not just for my Master, Seto Kaiba, not just for my family, but also for glory _,he thought. Ace finished shuffling his deck first. Soon, Felizardo finished as well. Felizardo have almost everyone in the Gym supporting him.

'Felizardo is Seto's descendant, then he must be using Blue Eyes White Dragons', said Freud. 'He is', said Alec. 'Alec… he dueled you before, right? ',asked Rea. 'Yeah Alec', said Ellai. 'Come on, tell us your experience', said Judai excitedly. 'Fine..fine… we dueled before, when I was just in 2nd year High school, I was alone that time, and he's training, when he saw me, he challenged me', said Alec. 'And then', said Judai. 'I used every technique I know, but our duel ended a draw when he activated Ring of Destruction on my Red Eyes Black Dragon', said Alec. 'So that's how it is', said Yugi. 'Well Alec, he's a bit different from Kaiba, because Kaiba won't like a duel ending in a draw.'

Ace and Felizardo started, they began to drew 5 cards from their decks. Everyone cheered on Felizardo, including some of Freud's batchmates and Yugi's friends. But Dan, Shun, Alec and Judai cheered for Ace. 'We prefer Ace, he's quite a good and better guy than Felizardo', said Judai. 'I don't know him well, but he's a loner I think', said Yugi. 'Nope, he's always with his friends, showing off, he's never defeated yet', said Alec. 'But there should be someone that could defeat him, no, not someone, if we met, I'll defeat him', said Freud. Ellai and Rea heard that but continued to cheer on Felizardo with the rest. Charlotte, Genevieve, Mira and Jaime arrived from the canteen. 'We just took a drink', said Jaime. 'You're not late, Felizardo's duel is just about to start', said Judai.

-Felizardo:4000Lp

-Ace:4000Lp

'I'll begin my turn', said Ace as he drew a card from his deck. 'I summon Des Feral Imp in attack position', he added. Felizardo was quiet, watching his opponent.

-Des Feral Imp (Atk:1600 Def:1800)

'I set 2 cards, I activate Magic card, Magic Field! Mystic Plasma zone, every dark monster gains 500 atk and loses 400def', said Ace.

-Des Feral Imp (Atk:1600 Def:1800) (Atk:2100 Def:1400)

'I end my turn by that', said Ace. 'Then I'll begin now, Draw', said Felizardo as he drew a card. 'If you're planning to use that then I won't care, I'll set 3 cards face-down, I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Geenie of the Lamp.'

-La Jinn the Mystical Geenie of the Lamp (Atk:1800 Def:1500) (Atk:2300 Def:1100)

'La Jinn, attack and destroy Des Feral Imp, La Jinn magic! ',said Felizardo.

La Jinn breath fire, burning and destroying Des Feral Imp.

-Felizardo:4000Lp

-Ace:3800Lp

Felizardo ended his turn. 'I'll start', said Ace as he drew a card and looked at it, it was Percival. _It is too early to use you Percival _,he thought. His card turned into a Bakugan, so even Felizardo could tell that the card he drew is Percival. 'So Percival, are you ready? ',asked Ace. 'Nope, not yet, let me rest for a bit', answered Percival. 'Very well', said Ace. Percival was with him.

Secretly, Marik Irashtar arrived at the Gym hiddenly with Odion, Spectra, Lync and Maylene. Shadow was also pretending to be one of the audiences, and no one knows him. 'Is that Kaiba's descendant? ',asked Marik as they arrived. 'Yes', said Odion. 'Don't remove your hood Master.'

'Of course not, if I remove this, we'll be banished', said Marik. 'Marik… we should separate now, we'll just meet at the HQ', said Spectra as he left. Odion also left. Hiddenly, the VEXOS and Marik's Ghouls scattered around the Gym.

'I summon Strike Ninja in attack position', said Ace.

-Strike Ninja (Atk:1700 Def:1200) (Atk:2200 Def:800)

'You're using high-atk monsters, however, my monster's atk is still higher than yours', said Felizardo. 'It's ok, I will use my Magic card, Percival Blow combo, I'll destroy 2 Magic/Trap cards on the field, I'll destroy my Mystic Plasma Zone and your 3rd set card', said Ace. 'And since the Mystic plasma zone is destroyed, all atk pts of every dark monster is back to the base level.'

'Ace is wise, but Felizardo is always waiting for his turn', said Alec. 'Ace needs luck to win, not only strategy', said Freud. 'If Felizardo uses his favorite monsters next turn, it's over', said Shun. 'He could do it', said Judai. Yugi was watching them carefully.

'Now! Let's battle! Strike Ninja, attack his La Jinn, Ninja slash', said Ace as Strike Ninja advanced towards La Jinn. 'You're being hopeless, do you want to lose by attacking? ',asked Felizardo. 'Well, not really, activate Quick-Play Magic card, Shrink, I choose La Jinn, its attack is halved until the endphase, also, I use Rush Recklessly, so Strike Ninja's attack is raised by 800pts until the end of this turn', said Ace. 'Nice plan, nice move', praised Felizardo.

Strike Ninja slashed its blade, hitting and destroying La Jinn.

-Felizardo:2400Lp

-Ace:3800LP

'I'll set a card and that ends it, it is up to you now', said Ace. 'Ok, you said that', said Felizardo a he drew a card and smiled. 'Ok, I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack position.'

-Kaiser Seahorse (Atk:1700 Def:1650)

'Also, I activate Magic card, Enemy controller, I'll change the battle position of your strike ninja to def position, now! Kaiser Seahorse! Attack Strike Ninja', said Felizardo. Kaiser Seahorse slashed its axe, destroying Strike Ninja. 'Good job, you knew that we both have the same atk points, but you knew that my defense is lower so you changed the battle position of my monster', said Ace. 'I end my turn', said Felizardo. Ace drew a card.

'I summon Vorse Raider in attack position', said Ace.

-Vorse Raider (Atk:1900 Def:1200)

'Now! Vorse Raider, attack Kaiser Seahorse', said Ace. 'You won't succeed, activate Trap card, Negate Attack', said Felizardo. 'Then I'll just end my turn', said Ace.

'My turn now', said Felizardo as he drew a card, he already got 2 of the blue eyes white dragons at his hand. 'I activate Kaiser Seahorse's effect, if I'll tribute summon for a light monster, it counts 2 tributes, I'll tribute it to summon…Blue Eyes White Dragon! ',shouted Felizardo.

-Blue Eyes White Dragon (Atk:3000 Def:2500)

The crowd shouted, one of the popular monsters were successfully summoned. Blue Eyes White Dragon flew high and opened its wings. 'Destroy his Vorse Raider! Destructive Burst Stream! ',shouted Felizardo.

Blue Eyes White Dragon launched a powerful jet of beam, destroying Vorse Raider easily.

-Felizardo:2400Lp

-Ace:2700Lp

'That ends it brawler', said Felizardo as he ended his turn well. Ace drew a card, focusing.

'Look, that's the sign of being Kaiba's descendant, the Blue Eyes White Dragon', said Alec, pointing on the monster. 'But how could Ace defeat it? ',asked Freud. 'Up to twice per turn, Percival cannot be destroyed by battle', said Yugi. 'But you could discard a card for it not to be destroyed.'

'Percival, are you ready? ',asked Ace. 'Of course', answered Percival. 'Very well, let's start the action', said Ace as he held Percival. He threw Percival on the field, the card appeared at his side of the field. 'I'll remove from play from my hand or graveyard, 1 dark monster, I'll special summon…Bakugan Brawl! Percival Stand! ',shouted Ace as he special summoned Percival, who opened his cape and was obvious that he's ready to attack.

-Percival (Atk:2300 Def:2300)

'I activate Magic card! Tri-Gunner! Percival's attack is raised by 1000 points whenever he attacks, so Percival attack Blue Eyes, Tri-Gunner! ',shouted Ace.

Percival launched 3 beam shots, causing an explosion on Blue Eyes White Dragon. Judai and Dan jumped in amazement but stopped when the blast ceased, Blue Eyes White Dragon wasn't destroyed.

-Felizardo:2100Lp

-Ace:2700Lp

'I already told you that it's not easy to duel me, I activate continuous Trap card, The power of Defense, once per turn, my monsters won't be destroyed by battle', said Felizardo, countering. Ace ended his turn.

'I'll defeat you', said Felizardo as he drew a card. 'I will win, I trust in my cards! I summon Lord of D and I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, I will special summon my 2nd Blue Eyes White Dragon', said Felizardo.

-Lord of D. (Atk:1200 Def:1100)

'Now! I'll finish you, my 2 Blue Eyes, attack Percival, Destructive Burst Stream! ',shouted Felizardo. 'Then I'll end my turn.'

'I activate Percival's effect, it won't be destroyed by battle if I discard a card, since you attacked twice, I discarded 2 cards', said Ace.

-Felizardo:2100Lp

-Ace:1300Lp

It's Ace's turn and is losing against Felizardo's Blue Eyes White Dragons. But how could Ace win? Could he possibly find a way to win? Could he even survive? And what is Marik planning? Why did he managed to scatter his force around the tournament area?


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BUT THESE UNIQUE CHARACTERS I USED IS UNDER MY COPYRIGHT.**

**Story so far...** When the Vestals came to the Earth, they went to ally with Marik and under the secret order of Dartz, King of Atlantis. Yugi, Judai and Dan Kuso forms an alliance called the Duelist Resistacne whom Mira was the one who persuaded to start that alliance. And came to the Philippines to stop the Ghouls and the Vestals.

Yugi and Judai searches for the new generation's duelist but Dan points Freud who is a duelist at SAN SEBASTIAL COLLEGE RECOLETOS DE CAVITE at Canacao, Cavite City, so Yugi offered him to join the alliance and Judai challenged him but Freud wins so they made Freud Yugi's secret descendant. Marik makes Irvin Ramos his descendant and Seto Kaiba makes Jan Raymar Felizardo his descendant. With the help of Tea, her cousin Ellai Joson, Realyn Banaban, Alec Lalas, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Yusei Fudo and the other duelists, they must stop the darkness from the world.

The year is 2011 in the modern era, and it is time to duel! LETS GO! LET'S DUEL!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16-OVERWHELM: THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON<p>

-Felizardo:2100Lp (Monsters: Blue Eyes White Dragon x2, Lord of D.)

-Ace:1300Lp (Monsters: Percival)

* * *

><p>'Well… I'll begin', said Ace as he drew a card, he was already losing hope when he saw his card, the Mystical space Typhoon. 'Ok, I'll activate Magic card, Midnight Cape, until the end of this turn, Percival gains 900atk', said Ace. 'Ok', said Felizardo.<p>

-Percival (Atk:2300 Def:2300)(Atk:3100 Def:2300)

'I'll attack your Lord of D. , let's do this Percival! ',shouted Ace. 'Yes', answered Percival as he covered himself with his cape and spun like a tornado. 'I will activate Trap… ',Felizardo broke off. 'Also, while with this Magic effect, while Percival is attacking, you cannot activate Magic/Trap cards until the end of this turn, so how about this, I chain mystical space typhoon to destroy your Power of defense trap card, so that means, your monsters would now be destroyed', said Ace.

Percival attacked Lord of D with full power and destroyed it, then Percival uncovered itself and everyone watching was amazed.

-Felizardo:200Lp

-Ace:1300Lp

'I will set a card and I'll summon Baron of Fiend sword in defense position, and I'll end my turn' said Ace.

-Baron of Fiend sword (Atk:1550 Def:1200)

'Wow, the turn of events made me believe that Ace have a chance', said Judai. 'He has, I know he could', said Dan, trusting his friend. 'We knew him well', said Shun. 'But I know that like Kaiba, Felizardo could counterattack', said Yugi. 'Yeah, he might win by that', said Judai. 'Alec, Felizardo only have 200 poins left', said Rea. 'I told you, if only our duel wasn't a draw, I could've won, but I also could've lost', said Alec. 'Why would you lose to him? ',asked Ellai. 'Yeah Alec, why? ',asked Charlotte. 'Because he's great, even if his opponent attacks continuously, he could still defend and stand', said Alec.

'Well, I'll draw now', said Felizardo as he drew a card. 'I'll use this card! De-Spell, I'll select to destroy your card on the leftmost side of the field. Ace flipped it and revealed that it was 'Shrink' Magic card, so it was destroyed. 'Ok, let's finish this! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destructive Burst Stream! ',shouted Felizardo.

Blue Eyes White Dragon launched a jet of destructive beam, hitting Baron of Fiend sword and destroying it.

'And Blue Eyes White Dragon! Atk Percival! Destructive Burst Stream! ',shouted Felizardo.

The second Blue Eyes White Dragon launched a strong beam, hitting Percival. 'It's ok, Percival won't be destroyed, I'll discard a card', said Ace. 'You could survive till the end huh, ok, I'll set a card, then I'll discard this Magic card to draw a card instead, I'll end my turn', said Felizardo.

-Felizardo:200Lp

-Ace:600Lp

'My turn', said Ace as he drew a card. 'Well, I'll activate Magic card! Darkos Thunder, all face-up Percival on my side of the field gains 800pts of attack until the end of this turn', said Ace. 'Alright, you're really deserving to be matched against me', said Felizardo.

-Percival (Atk:2300 Def:2300)(Atk:3100 Def:2300)

'Now! Percival! Attack one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons! Lightning Darkness! ',shouted Ace.

'I'll show you and give you a taste… of the real power of darkos! ',shouted Percival as he raised his right arm, then Thunder began to hit one of Felizardo's Blue Eyes White Dragons, then it was destroyed.

-Felizardo:100Lp

-Ace:600Lp

'I'll activate Trap card! Jar of Greed, I'll draw 1 card from my deck', said Ace as he drew a card, then he ended his turn.

'Way to go! Ace really has the edge', said Dan. 'Told you he'll do it', said Judai. 'But I have a bad feeling', said Yugi. 'Yeah, me too', said Freud. 'Felizardo is being careless', said Ellai. 'No Ellai, he's just playing', said Alec. 'Well, we'll see his skills if I duel him', said Jaime. 'My duel's next', said Rea. 'Good luck', said Judai and Dan, supporting her. 'Do your best', said Alec. 'I'll be supporting you.'

'Ace, you dueled well… but it is already time to end the show, time to give the audiences a bow, I'll show you my power', said Felizardo as he drew a card. 'I activate Magic card, Monster Reincarnation, I'll discard a card, I'll add Blue Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard to my hand.'

'Now… I'll activate Magic card, Polymerization! I'll fuse, my 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons… to Fusion summon… ',paused Felizardo as he raised his Fusion Monster card.

'No! Ace! ',shouted Dan. 'Told you, he's really hiding something', said Yugi. 'Yeah, but Ace is a wise duelist', said Shun. 'He still have 2 face-down unrevealed cards', said Judai. 'We'll see', said Freud.

'I fusion summon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! ',shouted Felizardo. Ace stepped back but fought the fear and returned to his stance.

-Blue Eyes White Dragon (Atk:4500 Def:3800)

'Now! To end this match, Time to give them a bow, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Percival! Triple Destructive Burst Stream! ',shouted Felizardo as he declared an attack.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged, then with its 3 heads, it launched 3 beams of destruction, but when it was close to Percival… 'I activate Magic card! Shrink! I select the attacking monster, its attack is reduced to half until the endphase', said Ace. 'What the? ',Felizardo broke off.

-Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon(Atk:4500 Def:3800)(Atk:2250 Def:3800)

Percival covered itself with its cloak then it slashed using its small blade, hitting the Ultimate Dragon, however. 'I activate Trap card! Explosion Blast, until the endphase, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack is increased by 1500 pts but is destroyed at the endphase', said Felizardo. 'No way, Percival! ',shouted Ace.

-Felizardo:100Lp

-Ace:0Lp

Ace kneeled in defeat, unbelieving himself but soon, he handshake with Felizardo, being sport. 'Your final blow finished me off', said Ace. 'I was really close to fall by that time though', said Felizardo, they're smiling at each other. 'Well, we should see each other at the finals again', said Felizardo. 'Yeah', said Ace, then they left the duel arena.

'Ok, the next match as announced earlier, is Realyn Banaban vs Yusei Fudo', said Bakura.

'Rea, do your best, just trust in yourself, do what is right, it will guide you', said Alec. 'Alec… ',said Rea. 'I'm happy that you're not going to retreat', said Alec. Rea embraced him. 'Rea, I know you'll do your best, I love you', said Alec. Rea smiled then waved back. 'I love you too Alec', said Rea. Then she left heading to the duel field. 'Alec, you really love her', said Yugi. 'Yes', said Alec. But suddenly, someone whispered on the ears of Bakura, then to Seto Kaiba, soon, Bakura returned to the center and announced, 'Yusei Fudo is absent today, or late, we'll wait for 10 more minutes, if he never appears, then let's match Rea to a different duelist.'

'Nice one… ensure that Yusei never arrives, so that they match Rea up against someone else', whispered Marik to Strings and Lync who were both Hooded.

'Yusei is always late', said Judai. 'He's one of the Top 10 duelists nationwide, yet he's not going to attend today? ',said Alec. 'But believe me, they're gonna match Rea to a different opponent', said Freud. 'He's right, if Yusei never appears, look, theres only 5 seconds left', said Yugi.

'It's been decided, that Yusei's match will be cancelled, he'll be matched to a different opponent next time, but now, the next duel would be Realyn Banaban vs… Weevil Underwood', announced Bakura. Rea looked behind and Weevil went to the duel field with excitement.

Weevil was already prepared all over the hour. 'This is my turn to win with my insect deck, commented Weevil. 'Let's get started', said Weevil. Both activate their battleplates.

-Rea:4000Lp

-Weevil:4000Lp

'Hey, Weevil is weak, Rea could easily beat him up', said Alec. 'Yeah, it is definitely true, that Weevil is weak', said Judai. 'No, don't underestimate his deck, his still strong when it comes to countering', said Freud. 'Freud is right, Joey and I dueled him before', said Yugi. 'And both of us won', said Joey proudly. 'Uh… so Rea could do it', said Ellai. 'Yeah, let's cheer for her', said Charlotte. 'Go Rea! ',shouted Genevieve.

Suddenly, a thought came to Freud… a thought that something is near, so he went out of the Gym, Yugi, Judai, Ellai, Charlotte and their friend Danica followed him outside but hiddenly. 'Freud must be hiding something', said Ellai. 'No, let's just find out', suggested Yugi. 'We cannot tell until we already know it', said Judai.

Then they hid behind as Freud was talking to a hooded man. 'Why are you here? ',asked Freud. 'Why are you disturbing this place?' The Ghoul laughed. 'Of course, to join the tournament, to win the cards of the duelists, and to have the world under us, with Master Marik Irashtar, his holy descendant and Spectra', answered the Ghoul confidently.

'Oi! Freud is driving away the Ghouls, but I don't know how did he felt it', whispered Ellai. 'You know, only the ones with real power could feel it, Judai is the Supreme King, I possess Atem, or so to be called Yami Yugi, Pegasus and the rest who beared the Millenium items has that ability, but how come that Freud could feel it? ',whispered Yugi, asking. 'We should see, look', whispered Charlotte.

The Ghoul removed his hood and revealed that he was Strings. 'I'm powerful enough to beat you down, if you lose, I'll take your cards or you'll tell where Slifer the Sky Dragon is', said Strings, making a deal as he prepared his deck and battleplate. 'I cannot duel now, the tournament is going on', said Freud. 'Oh poor lad, it would just take a few seconds to beat you', said Strings.

'Freud, please don't be tempted', whispered Judai, reacting, but Danica covered his mouth and warned him, 'Sshh!'

'Oh, you're afraid to duel, all your victories are just by luck, you're really weak, see? You won't even accept my duel', said Strings. 'It's just that… ',Freud broke off. 'That you're afraid of me, yeah, it's obvious, that's why the girl Ellai Joson is more likely to have feelings with Jan Raymar Felizardo than to you', said Strings, continuing.

Judai, Yugi and the rest heard that, especially Ellai. 'Be quiet, we should show ourselves, one, two', whispered Judai. 'No, we'll keep watching', said Ellai. 'Ellai', said Charlotte. 'They won't hear us, they're busy talking', said Yugi.

'Freud! Freud! You're coward! Loser! Coward! Weak! Loser! Sucker! ',teased Strings continuously. Freud suddenly shone, then a light from his forehead started then ceased. 'Ha ha ha… I like to thank you for saying such things', Freud's voice became more serious.

Yugi and the rest watched and unbelieved what they saw. 'Freud has a second personality? ',asked Judai. 'So I was right, he's hiding something', said Yugi.

'I appreciate your braveness to challenge me, but Freud won't really retreat, he's not afraid, in fact, he really liked dueling, he's just being bothered by several problems, but if you want, we'll duel someday ',said Yami Freud. 'You…', Strings broke off. Then he shone again and Freud was back. 'Now you know, that I'm not afraid! Yet you said that I do not deserve Ellai, that I deserved before on what happened to the rest of my life, that my whole family died! I'm not afraid you Ghoul! ',shouted Freud. 'Well, let's see each other, if nothing is bothering you', said Strings as he hooded himself. 'Fine, I won't turn back', said Freud. Strings disappeared.

Yugi, Judai, Ellai, Charlotte and Danica hurried back to the Gym. Freud walked back to the Gym. 'Oi! You're back', said Judai. 'Sorry, I'm just feeling something', said Freud. 'It's ok, we could talk, I'll help you', said Yugi.

'Let's start! Let's duel! ',shouted Weevil and Rea as they started.


	17. Chapter 17

**STORY SO FAR...**

When the vestals came and allied with Marik Irashtar, everything was placed on danger, the world, the God cards, and the world of Dueling.

1 year after the great duel of Yugi Muto and Judai Yuki, they headed to the Philippines to prevent the Ghouls from getting more areas as their new territories.

Freud Gagua, a new generation's duelist came by and became Yugi's descendant, now, with the help of his friends, Alec Lalas, Jaime Lingad, Dan Kuso, Joey Wheeler, Blair Flainigan, Ellai Joson, and the others, they must stop the darkness from spreading.

But more secrets would unfold when Freud already knew what's suspicious with him.

Weevil and Rea would now duel... who would prevail? Weevil or Rea?

COME ON! LET'S DUEL! BATTLEPLATE POWER STRIKE!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17-THE POWER OF THE GREAT MOTH<p>

-Weevil:4000Lp

-Rea:4000Lp

* * *

><p>'I will begin this duel', said Rea as she drew a card. 'I'll summon Debris Dragon in defense position, I set a card and I'll end my turn.' Weevil smiled darkly. Then he drew a card, starting his turn.<p>

-Debris Dragon (Atk:1000 Def:2000)

'I will summon Killer Needle in attack position, beware of the sting! ',teased Weevil.

-Killer Needle (Atk:1200 Def:1000)

'Look, all of Weevil's low level monsters are easy to defeat', said Alec, pointing on the Killer Needle. 'Nope Alec, it's just the beginning, wait and you'll find out soon', said Yugi. 'Yeah right', said Joey and Judai. 'But Rea mustn't remove her guard, Weevil never misses a chance', said Freud. 'Well, doesn't he? ',said someone and they turned around to see the guy, Yusei finally arrived. 'Sorry I'm late', he apologized. 'Eh? But your matched is re-scheduled', said Judai to him.

'Now! I'll set a card and then I'll activate Magic card, Insect Force, I'll add 1 insect-type monster from my deck to my hand, then that's it', said Weevil. 'Well', said Rea as she drew a card. 'Too late to boast around you bug-catcher.' Weevil teased her and replied, 'Insector, not a bug-catcher, Miss.'

'I'll set 2 more cards face-down, I activate my Magic card, Lightning Vortex, I'll discard 1 card to destroy all of your face-up monsters! ',said Rea, then she discarded a card. 3 lightning shots landed on Killer Needle and it was destroyed. 'No, my pet', said Weevil. Marik, not far away from them, was smiling and was enjoying with the others, including Spectra.

'Yeah! That's it Rea, go and do it! ',Alec cheered for her. 'Go Rea', said Charlotte, Ellai and Danica. 'Weevil lost his patience', said Yugi. 'Yes, he seemed to be angry', said Freud. 'Ha Ha Ha, he's much more of a clown right now', laughed Judai, Joey followed, 'Yeah, let's throw him away if he loses.'

'Also, I summon Mystic Horseman in defense position', said Rea.

-Mystic Horseman (Atk:1300 Def:1550)

'I activate Trap card, Torrential Tribute, all monsters on the field are destroyed', said Weevil, who smiled with evil. 'Nope, I activate Dark Bribe, the effect is Negated and you draw a card', said Rea. 'Very well', said Weevil as he drew a card. 'Now! With their total of 5 stars! Synchro summon!', shouted Rea. Yusei was amazed, only a few of the duelists here uses synchro monsters. 'I synchro summon, Empress Fairy! ',said Rea. 'No… Synchro', said Weevil.

-Empress Fairy (Atk:2200 Def:1200)

'Now! Empress Fairy, direct attack! ',shouted Rea. Empress Fairy launched a shining surge of light, hitting Weevil. 'Ouch? ',said Weevil.

-Weevil:1800Lp

-Rea:4000Lp

'Now, I'll set a card and I end my turn', said Rea.

'Ok, let's heat up insects', said Weevil as he drew a card. 'Ok, I'll summon Petit Moth in atk position.' Rea looked at him and his cards. 'And I'll equip Cocoon of Evolution to Petit Moth', added Weevil to his turn. 'But it's ok, It will take time', said Rea. 'One big Mistake, I activate Ultimate Insect Evolution, I'll tribute an insect monster on field to special summon 1 level 6 or higher insect type monster from my deck or hand, I'll tribute my Petit Moth to special summon Great moth', said Weevil and laughed. 'Great Moth… ',Rea broke off.

-Great Moth (Atk:2600 Def:2500)

'Also, you forgot that I had set a card, I activate it now, Monster Reborn, I'll special summon on my side of the field, Killer Needle in attack position, plus I'll use this card, Insect Force of Swarms, I'll discard 1 insect monster to special summon 1 insect monster from my hand, I'll special summon, another Killer Needle', laughed Weevil. 'No, Rea! ',shouted Alec.

'Now! Great Moth! Attack her Empress Fairy! Dust Storm! ',shouted Weevil, and he declared an attack. 'Oops, not being careful, I activate Trap card, Raigeki Break, I'll discard a card to destroy 1 card, I choose to destroy your Great moth', said Rea as she discarded a card. 'I won't let you, I activate Magic card, My Body as as Shield, I'll pay 1500 Lp to prevent a monster from being destroyed, you won't stop me! ',shouted Weevil.

Great Moth launched a great storm of venom wind, destroying Empress Fairy.

-Weevil:200Lp

-Rea:3600Lp

'Also, I activate magic card! Insect Overload, all of my insect monsters gain 2000 atk but are destroyed at the end phaste, sorry, I'll finish you! ',shouted Weevil.

-Killer Needle (Atk:1200 Def:1000)(Atk:3200 Def:1000)

'Now! Killer Needle attack! ',shouted Weevil. 'Activate Trap card, Widespread Ruin', said Rea. 'Activate Counter Trap! Trap Jammer, your effect is negated', said Weevil.

Killer Needle used its needle to attack Rea, hurting her. 'Rea! ',shouted Alec. 'Alec', warned Yugi. 'I can't stand it', said Alec with anger.

-Weevil:200Lp

-Rea:400Lp

'Killer Needle, direct attack', said Weevil. Killer Needle attacked using its needle too, but now, with Poison Force, it hit directly Rea and she fell on the ground, and she was defeated. Weevil raised his arms in victory. 'You lost Miss', said Weevil. 'Ok, we have a winner! Weevil Underwood, the Insector! ',announced Kaiba. Weevil laughed and waved to his fans.

Alec hurried to the duel field to check Rea, who's lying on the ground. 'Rea… ',said Alec. 'I'm alright, thank you for worrying', thanked Rea. 'I'll never let this happen again', said Alec. Weevil laughed. 'You big insector! I'll make you pay for this! ',pointed Alec angrily. 'Really? Can stupids defeat me? ',teased Weevil then he started to leave. 'I'll defeat you at all costs if we duel', said Alec, who vowed revenge.

'Now, our next and last duel for this session is… Ryou Bakura vs Shun Kazami', announced Kaiba. Everyone wondered, one of the announcers are gonna join the tournament?

'Hey Shun, good luck yo', said Freud. 'Yeah Shun', said Dan. 'Go Shun', said Alec as he helped Rea to head to the clinic then they left. 'Do your special technique as a ninja Shun', said Judai, Yugi and the rest wished for his luck. While the others wished for Bakura's victory.

Felizardo went and said to Freud, 'Hey, let's talk outside, I'll wait for you.' Then he left. 'Excuse me, I have some business', said Freud as he left. 'What're they gonna do? ',asked Dan. 'Never mind, it's rivals talk', said Yugi. Shun arrived at the duel field, but almost all the others were shouted for Bakura who just arrived.

Shun's turn to duel, would he be able to negate the Destiny board? Or will Bakura complete it in time? Would Yami Bakura arrived.

Yugi stepped outside, following Freud secretly, Judai decided to stay on the Gym. Tea and Tristan just arrived. _Freud, I must monitor your decisions_ ,Yugi thought as he walked.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Note: I don't own the Bakugan and Yugion, this story is tributed for those animes. The other unique characters are under my copyright.)**

**Story so far...**

Freud became Yugi's descendant about how many weeks ago, but no one must distract him in saving the world. Judai helps him, his rival, Jan Raymar Felizardo wanted to become the ultimate duelist by defeating him.

Marik's plan is to conquer the whole world under the darkness, he and the Vexos leaded by Zenoheld are planning to get the GOD cards to prevent the others from defending the earth.

Now, the last hope lies on the duelist resistance.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18-FEATHER BREAKER<p>

Shun shuffled his deck as Bakura did. Almost everyone inside the Gym watching the tournament were now cheering for Bakura, only a few supported Shun.

Freud went to the Lobby, Felizardo was standing there. 'I don't want someone disturbing me, so say what you need to say', said Freud. Yugi was also there, but he decided to leave and go back to the Gym. 'Well, all I want is to determine who's the better among us, Ellai knows that it is I, so you mustn't break it, you're also undefeated as I am, but I'll destroy you someday, what if we duel already, today is Wednesday, so why don't we duel tomorrow? ',asked Felizardo. Judai suddenly arrived. 'Don't hurt my friend', said Judai. 'Judai Yuki', said Freud. 'It's you, the Elemental Hero master, but you're a nuisance, however, I don't care if you hear our conversation, so Freud, I challenge you to duel sometime, I'll be waiting for you somewhere starting tomorrow', said Felizardo. 'If that's what you want', said Freud. Felizardo left.

'Freud, I'm supposed to go to the canteen to eat snacks, would you like to come with me? ',asked Judai. 'Sorry, I don't feel that I like to, maybe next time, see you', said Freud as he went back to the Gym, but Blair also arrived. 'You want to come with me? ',asked Judai. 'Yes', said Blair. 'During these days, we haven't talked much.' Judai held her hand. 'Sorry', Judai started. 'I just can't manage my time well, don't worry, I won't let you miss me.' They went together and Blair started to feel happy. _Thank you Judai, you really care for me _,she thought as they walked to the canteen.

-Bakura:4000Lp

-Shun:4000Lp

'I'll start this', said Bakura as he drew a card. 'I'll summon Armored Zombie in attack position, I set 3 cards and I'll end my turn.' Everyone shouted in excitement for their idol, Ryou Bakura just finished his turn, Shun drew a card.

-Armored Zombie (Atk:1500 Def:0)

'I summon Luster Dragon in attack position', said Shun.

-Luster Dragon (Atk:1900 Def:1600)

'I set 2 cards, now I'll start this! Luster Dragon! Attack Armored Zombie, Sapphire Ball! ',shouted Shun.

Luster Dragon charged its breath, forming a sapphire-colored energy ball, then launched it, hitting and destroying Armored Zombie.

-Bakura:3600Lp

-Shun:4000Lp

'I set a card, I activate Magic card, Feather Breaker, I'll add 1 wind-type monster from my deck to my hand, I'll add Ingram', said Shun, then the card became a Bakugan which he held. 'Ingram? Ah…I know', said Bakura as he revealed his face-down card. 'I activate this, Call of the Haunted, Armored Zombie would return on my side of the field in face-up attack position', Bakura added. Shun placed Ingram on his shoulder. 'Ingram, I need you soon', said Shun. 'Shun, we're here to fight together, I'll do what I could do win', answered Ingram. 'That ends my turn', said Shun.

Bakura drew a card from his deck and looked at it. _Very well, this is the destiny board ,_he thought. 'Ok, I'll set a card face-down, also, I tribute Armored Zombie to summon The End of Anubis', said Bakura, starting his turn. 'So you managed to tribute the monster', said Shun.

-The End of Anubis (Atk:2500 Def:0)

'Bakura is strong, Shun is wise as we know him, they fit to duel each other', said Dan. 'But we don't know who's going to win', said Freud. 'Maybe Bakura or Shun', suggested Alec as he went back. 'Hey, we thought you're at the clinic', said Ellai. 'Yeah', reacted Charlotte. 'What happened to Rea? ',asked Danica. 'She's already fine and is sleeping at the clinic, she lost a lot of strength when Weevil dueled her', replied Alec. 'Well, Shun must work hard, Bakura is going to start the destiny board soon', said Yugi in a warning tune. 'Yeah right, but you used the Slifer before right? ',said Joey Wheeler from behind. 'Yes, but that's before', said Yugi.

'Now! The End of Anubis! Attack Luster Dragon! ',shouted Bakura. Anubis advanced and slashed its claws, destroying Luster Dragon.

-Bakura:3600Lp

-Shun:3400Lp

'I'll end my turn', said Bakura. 'My turn', said Shun as he drew a card. 'I activate Magic card, Hand Destruction, both of us would discard 2 cards and draw 2 cards from our decks', said Shun as he discarded 2 cards, Bakura discarded 2 cards as well then drew 2 cards. Shun drew 2 cards. 'Now, I summon Lesser Dragon in attack position', said Shun.

-Lesser Dragon (Atk:1200 Def:1000)

'You summoned a monster in attack position while having a lower attack? ',asked Bakura. 'Of course, but that's not the purpose, I activate Magic card, Block Attack, I select your Anubis and change it to defense position, Lesser Dragon, attack Anubis', said Shun.

Lesser Dragon slashed both its claws, destroying Anubis.

'I set a card and I'll end my turn', said Shun. 'All is up to you', he added. 'Not quite, I reveal my face-down Trap card, Destiny Board, since it is your endphase, I'll place 1 spirit message, I'll place Spirit message I', said Bakura.

2 Spirits, spelling F, I appeared at Bakura's spell/trap zone. 'And yet, it is already my turn', said Bakura as he drew a card. 'Destiny Board, what is it? ',asked Shun. 'Every end of your turn, he'll place a spirit message, if all are placed, he wins the duel', warned Ingram. 'That's right Shun Kazami, so you'd better improve', said Bakura. 'But I won't let that happen, I activate magic card, Nightmare's steelcage, counting on your turns, no monsters can declare an attack', said Bakura. 'No', said Shun. 'That's all', said Bakura.

Shun drew a card from his deck. _Is there a possible way to win the duel before the destiny board is complete? _,he thought, thinking of a way to finish it as soon as possible.

'I set a monster, and I'll end my turn now', said Shun. Bakura placed the Spirit message N on his spell/trap zone. Then he drew a card. 'I summon Decayed Commander in defense position', said Bakura. 'And I end my turn.'

-Decayed Commander (Atk:1500 Def:1000)

'My turn, Draw', said Shun as he drew a card. 'I set another monster and I end my turn.' The Nightmare's steelcage was already sent to the graveyard. 'As you're expecting, this', said Bakura as he placed Spirit Message A on his spell/trap zone. Bakura drew a card. 'I set a card and I end my turn', said Bakura.

'Marik', whispered Lync and Strings. 'What? ',asked Marik. 'If that guy ends his turn, Bakura wins', said Strings. 'Ha Ha Ha', whispered Marik. 'As expected of Ryou Bakura.'

'No, if Shun would end his turn now, he'll lose', said Dan. 'Trust on Shun', said Ace. 'Yeah, he could find a way', said Marucho. 'But it seems that he needs luck now', said Yugi. 'It is almost impossible for Shun to win the duel', said Freud. 'I know he could think well', said Chazz. 'Shun', said Ellai and Danica. 'He haven't summoned Ingram yet', suggested Charlotte. 'That's his trump card', said Alec.

'I will start my turn', said Shun. 'Oh if you end your turn, I win', said Bakura. Shun eased and tried to manage his anger, and he calmed down patiently, thinking of a way. 'Ingram, you ready now? ',asked Shun. 'Yes', said Ingram. 'Ok Ingram, I'm counting on you', said Shun. 'I activate Ingram's effect, I could summon it without tributing, now, I summon Ingram! Bakugan Brawl, Ingram stand!' Shun threw Ingram to the field, on his battleplate, a card appeared, then Ingram opened his wings as entrance. 'Ingram has returned', Ingram started.

'I activate Ingram's effect, once per turn, I could add a magic card from my deck', said Shun as he added 1 magic card from his deck. 'Too bad, I still have a monster on the field', said Bakura, trying to make him lose his patience. 'Nope, I activate Magic card, CONTINUOUS PHOENIX DANCING POSITION, I'll choose Ingram, the chosen Ingram could attack twice, and if it attacks with an attack that is higher than your defense, inflict the difference as battle damage to the opponent, the effects continue until the end of this turn, so Ingram let's begin', said Shun.

-Ingram (Atk:2400 Def:2400)

'Ingram! Attack Decayed Commander! Feather Breaker! ',shouted Shun.

Ingram glided high, then dived towards decayed commander and slashed its claw, hitting the monster critically and destroying it. 'Also, the difference is inflicted to you', said Shun.

-Bakura:2200Lp

-Shun:3400Lp

'To finish this… Ingram, attack again, this time… Feather Breaker! ',shouted Shun.

Ingram flapped its 6 wings open and formed a powerful gust of beautiful wind, everyone was now amazed on Ingram. Then Ingram used the wind to attack Bakura. 'I activate Trap card, Widespread Ruin, the monster with the highest attack on your side of the field is destroyed', said Bakura. 'You're wrong, activate Ingram's effect, once per turn, I could negate the effect of a trap card by discarding a card', said Shun as he discarded a card. The attack defeated Bakura, who was defeated.

'Hey dude, nice game', said Bakura. 'Yeah, nice duel', said Shun as he accepted the handshake. 'Winner is… Shun Kazami', announced Seto Kaiba. 'Well, that's all for this session, the next session of this tournament is on Friday this week', he added.

* * *

><p>That night, back at home, 'Judai, we were looking for you', said Yugi. 'Yes, we were', said Freud. 'Sorry, me and Blair had a date, so we missed Shun's duel, but we knew that Shun won, the announcement was loud enough to hear', answered Judai. 'Excuse me, I need to rest', said Freud as he headed to his room. 'Freud, that Felizardo is just threatening you, don't let him collapse you', said Judai. 'Yes', answered Freud as he headed back to his room to rest.<p>

'Well, you're hom now', said Felizardo as he escorted Ellai home that night. 'Thank you for walking with me home', thanked Ellai. 'Of course, just for you, it is ok, but Ellai, wait till the finals, I'll become the champion for you, the most powerful duelist', said Felizardo. 'Yes, I'll wait for that day', said Ellai. Then she went inside, Felizardo left. Kaiba arrived from behind. 'Felizardo, let's go', said Kaiba. 'Yes', said Felizardo. 'We need to continue your lectures with me, as your mentor', said Kaiba.

Dan decided to sleep on Runo's house with Shun, Alice, Joey, Chazz, Charlotte, Jaime, Ace and the rest. 'Dan', said Runo. 'Runo, I'm here, I promised you that if possible, I won't leave far from you', said Dan. 'Dan', said Runo, who embraced him. 'Well, I'll protect you', said Dan, kissing her forehead.

'Marik, I'm back', said Spectra. 'Where have you been? ',asked Marik. 'Been defeating some duelists and collecting their cards', said Spectra. 'Well… it's not time yet to show my darkness, but if they wish, I'll really show off', said Marik, then he laughed.

Donne walked home by himself. _I'm really tired, I don't want to fall _,he thought while he was walking. But Pegasus suddenly blocked his way. 'Maximillion Pegasus? ',asked Donne. 'Yes, but there's no time to waste Donne Pablico, join me to my mansion', invited Pegasus. 'We need to talk about important things.' Donne agreed and they walked, heading the Maximillion Mansion not far away from there.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19- NEW RULES

That night, Freud, Judai and Yugi were talking at home, at Freud's house in Sangley. 'So what is this new rule? ',asked Judai. 'I don't know, during our Mapeh class, Fr. Limchaypo announced that we the students should bring clothes to change, and other stuff', said Yugi. 'But why? What would we do with such things? ',asked Freud. 'I have no idea, but I have a feeling, that we're going to sleep on the dorms', said Yugi. 'Dorms huh? But there are too many of us to accommodate', said Judai. 'Indeed, but SSCR is 30% bigger than the Hogwarts and 10% bigger than the duel academy', said Judai. 'We'll see tomorrow', said Yugi.

Marik walked with Irvin. 'Irvin, you've reached too far than I expected, I thought that you'll fail and you won't deserve to be my descendant, but you surpassed my requirements too much', said Marik. Irvin was listening. 'The night when the old resistance killed your parents, I was there, so I saved you, have you forgotten? ',asked Marik. 'No, I still remember what you've done for me in the past 10 years of my life as your descendant, but I don't understand, could I really use the Winged Dragon of Ra on my will? ',asked Irvin. 'You can, like when I used it before', said Marik.

* * *

><p>In their HQ… Lync ate too much with Shadow, Arkana and Strings, they made Mylene to cook with the help of Odion. 'So Mylene, how long have you been in the Vexos? ',asked Odion. 'About 4 years', answered Mylene, placing the bowl of mushroom soup on the table. 'Me, I've served Dartz for the rest of my life', said Odion. 'Huh?', said Mylene. 'You served Dartz for the rest of your life up to now? ',asked Shadow, getting some rice. 'Yes, thanks to him, he gave me life, a new life far better than the life I wanted', said Odion. 'Like we did', said Strings. 'Spectra is the one whom I'm loyal to', said Gus. 'Gus', said Lync. 'He's the one who made me join the Vexos, not Hydron', said Gus. Spectra arrived. 'Master Spectra', said Gus. 'Gus, I want you to release all you can in the K.C. cup, I want you to show what you learned from me', said Spectra. 'Yes Master Spectra', said Gus, answering his Master.<p>

* * *

><p>Donne finally arrived at the Pegasus mansion. He went to the living room, a large living room with a beautiful flower vase and shining light from the lights above. 'So what should we talk about? ',asked Donne. 'As the creator of duel monsters, I want you to be my body guard', said Pegasus. 'What? ',reacted Donne. 'Nope, just joking, I saw your skills when you defeated Chazz Princeton, you surprised him and win suddenly with your power', said Pegasus, praising Donne. The butlers went inside but Pegasus ordered them to clean the room upstairs. 'So what? ',asked Donne. 'Your parents is away in U.S. , am I correct? ',asked Pegasus.<p>

'Yes', answered Donne. 'So what is it that you needed?' Pegasus looked at him. 'Since you leave only by yourself, I want to watch over you, I'll give you the tactics as possible, it will help you in the tournament, even if you lose, I won't be upset that I chose you… to be my student', said Pegasus, handing 3 cards, Donne took them. 'What's this? ',asked Donne. 'Those are 3 synchro monsters that fits you fighting style, go and use it in your duels, also, you'll be sleeping in the school and not here, Father ordered that every student in SSCR must sleep in the dorms, in groups of 3 or 4, so Donne, good luck tomorrow', said Pegasus. 'If what you say is true, thanks a lot Pegasus', said Donne as he went upstairs. _You should follow the right track Donne, you deserve to be the next duelist king, if not, for me, you're still the best duelist _,thought Pegasus as he followed Donne upstairs.

The next day, after the flag ceremony, every student went to the Great Hall for Father Limchaypo's announcement. 'What is it? I am bothered that I brought clothes and things with me from home', murmured Alec. 'I wonder what's going on', said Rea. 'Yeah', followed Ellai. Danica and Shane agreed. 'But whatever it is, we're ready', said Joey Wheeler. 'Yeah, let's go', said Judai. Dan jumped in excitement with Baron. Shun was quiet as always. Freud and Yugi went to the Gym with Judai, they're together.

'Welcome students, we're going to set a new rule the students here would sleep in the dorms', said Fr. Limchaypo. 'Huh? ',almost all students reacted. 'Told you Freud, so I was right', said Yugi. 'Yes, and thanks to you that we packed up that night', said Freud. 'Yeah, you're feelings are right', said Judai. 'And here at SSCR, you're always allowed to go out during free hours but must be back before 7:00 P.M. during Weekdays', announced Fr. Limchaypo. 'But that rule is tight', reacted Alec. 'Yeah, how could we go home? ',reacted Dan. 'Well, it would be ok for me to be here at school until we become 4th years', said Rea and Ellai agreed to her statement.

'Only during Holidays you will be able to go home until the end of this school year', Fr. Limchaypo. 'In a room, there would be 3-4 for students sharing', he continued announcing.

20 minutes later, the announcement ended and there would be no classes today since the students would be getting familiar on their dorms. Rea, Ellai, Danica and Shane were together on a room when they saw their names on the list, room 5-A. Dan, Joey, Shun, and Tristan were also in a room but at 2-C. Pocholo, Irvin and Randel were on room 3-C. Freud and Yugi were looking in the list, it would be hard to find their names since there are too many students in the school.

Finally, they found their names, room 5-C and on the students there was Judai, Yugi, Freud and Alec. 'Ooh yeah, we'll be together in this school year', cheered Alec. 'Yes, we'll be having fun while dueling the Ghouls', cheered Judai also. 'Freud, I could still guide you', said Yugi. 'Thanks', thanked Freud. Then they went to the 5th floor on room 5-F. Yugi and the others have a key each in case of emergency, Yugi finally opened the door. 'So, we're in the dorm building', said Alec. 'Yes', answered Freud. They entered and to their amazement, the room was comfortable, it had 4 beds, and a TV set, and a bathroom, it had 2 windows, and have an airconditioner. 'Wow! ',shouted Alec and Judai in excitement and they jumped. 'Nice one', reacted Alec. 'Yes, this is what I want! ',exclaimed Judai in joy. 'Freud, this is a school year that we will never forget', said Yugi. 'Yes Yugi-san. But now, I want to explore more, see you', said Freud as he left the room. Judai lied down, planning to take a nap, no, he already slept and dreamed of Yubel, talking to him.

Runo and Tea went to visit their friends, especially Tea who have a cousin there. 'Hello', greeted Rea and Danica to them, and opened the door. 'Could we enter? ',asked Runo. 'Yes', said Ellai. 'Did you know something, Yugi's room is just near you', suggested Tea. 'Ah… by the way, wheres your room? ',asked Ellai. 'Room 3-G, we have Charlotte and Majae included there with us', answered Tea. 'Rea how are you now? ',asked Runo. 'Rea', called Danica and Shane. 'I'm alright now, when I fell down, Alec brought me to the clinic, thanks to him', said Rea.

'And you cousin, are you also feeling well? ',asked Tea. 'Huh? Um… yeah, of course I'm feeling well', said Ellai. 'Why would she feel sad, Felizardo always comforts her', joked Rea. Danica, Runo and Shane laughed. Ellai turned a bit red. 'Ellai, we all know that it's obvious, you like Felizardo', said Tea. 'Yeah… he told me that if he win the tourney, he'll dedicate it to me', said Ellai softly.

That afternoon, Freud went to the Quadrangle for some fresh air, however, his peace didn't lasted long. Some students like Ace and Mira were also there but that's not it, Felizardo went to him. 'Freud', he called. 'Jan Raymar Felizardo', said Freud. 'Freud Gagua, as I told you before, I wanted to duel you, but not just for Ellai's sake, but for the sake of the title', said Felizardo, who placed his battleplate on his left arm. 'Freud, I want to defeat you now, right here in this place, this time!' Freud placed his battleplate at his right arm, since he's left-handed in placing cards on the field.

Rea, Ellai and Danica decided to go down to relax themselves, they met Charlotte and Majae on their way with Jaime and Ezekiel so they joined and formed a group. 'Let's go to the Quadrangle', there we could feel fresh air', said Ezekiel. 'Yeah, the school is clean', said Jaime.

'Freud… I'll prove to anyone, especially to Ellai who idolizes me, that I am better than you', said Felizardo. 'But don't worry, I'll be fair, this duel is not to be recorded, if I lose, it's not recorded, if you lose, it's not also recorded, this is not a legal match but a rival match.' Freud shuffled his deck, soon both finished doing the shuffle phase. 'If that's what you want, I won't fall back, I'll duel you', said Freud. They drew 5 cards from their decks.


	20. Chapter 20

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE ANIMES BUT THE UNIQUE CHARACTERS I USED ARE UNDER MY COPYRIGHT)...**

**STORY SO FAR...**

A NEW RULE AT SCHOOL, FREUD, YUGI, JUDAI, DAN KUSO AND THE REST HEADS FOR THE DUEL TOURNEY, LITTLE THAT THEY KNOW THAT MARIK PLANS TO INTERFERE THE FINALS.

FELIZARDO CHALLLENGED FREUD IN A RIVAL MATCH, SO FREUD WILL DUEL HIM... GOOD LUCK TO HIM... YUGI AND JUDAI MUST UNLOCK THE NEW POWER TO DEFEAT THE GHOULS...

LET'S DUEL... BATTLEPLATE POWERSTRIKE!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20- SHOWDOWN: SEED MODE ACTIVATE!<p>

'Alec, why don't we find Freud', suggested Judai. 'Quite a good game to exercise, the school is very big, come on, let's find him, Yugi, are you willing to join us? ',asked Alec. 'Yeah, I have no choice, I don't want to imprison myself in this room', said Yugi, then they left the room.

Donne finished a duel lecture with Pegasus. 'So you understand now Donne, if you could special summon many monsters in just 1 turn, you could already win easily', said Pegasus. 'Yes, I understand your lecture', said Donne, they were talking near the waiting area since Pegasus visited him only.

Marik was dueling Bonz, who summoned almost all of his strong zombie cards and is winning against the Ghoul leader. 'How about that? ',asked Bonz. But when Marik drew a card, he showed the 5 parts of the forbidden one, Exodia came out and destroyed all of Bonz' monsters, thus making Marik win the duel. 'Your cards aren't any worth', said Marik as he left without taking any. Bonz was dismayed in his lose.

* * *

><p>-Freud:4000Lp<p>

-Felizardo:4000Lp

'Let's duel!', both shouted. 'Draw', said Felizardo as he started the duel with a draw. 'Freud, let's begin, I summon La Jinn, Geenie of the mystical lamp in attack position, La Jinn for short', said Felizardo. 'No need for that', said Freud.

-La Jinn the Mystical Geenie of the Lamp(Atk:1800 Def:1600)

'I set 2 cards and I end my turn', said Felizardo.

Freud started his turn and he drew a card. 'I summon Pitch Black Warwolf in attack position, I set 2 cards', said Freud. 'You cannot beat me… believe me', said Felizardo. 'Maybe, I activate Magic card, Rush Recklessly, I select Pitch Black Warwolf, until the endphase, it gains 700pts of attack', said Freud. 'What? ',said Felizardo.

-Pitch Black Warwolf (Atk:1600 Def:1000)(Atk:2300 Def:1000)

'Go! Atk La Jinn! ',shouted Freud. La Jinn was quickly destroyed by Pitch Black Warwolf's slashes from its black blade.

-Freud:4000Lp

-Felizardo:3500Lp

'I set a card, I haven't released my power yet, I activate Magic card, Alliance force', said Freud. 'Alliance force… ',Felizardo broke off. 'Yes, and activate only if I control a monster(s) on the field, I could special summon 1 monster from my hand whose level is equal to or less than the highest monster level that I control, I control a level 4, so I specially summon, Gazelle the king of Mythical Beasts in defense position, then I end my turn', said Freud.

-Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (Atk:1500 Def:1200)

'Ok… Ok… ',said Felizardo as he drew a card. 'I will do everything to beat you, now, it is my turn, I'll start, I summon Spear Dragon in attack position', said Felizardo.

-Spear Dragon (Atk:1900 Def:0)

'That card is familiar, so if it attack with an attack that is higher, it causes battle damage', said Freud. 'Yes, you know that but it's no use! Spear Dragon! Attack Gazelle! ',shouted Felizardo.

Spear dragon advanced towards Gazelle the king of mythical beasts, Spear Dragon used its sword-horn, destroying Gazelle.

-Freud:3500Lp

-Felizardo:3500Lp

'But you had forgotten one thing, if it attacks, it is changed to defense position at the end of the damage step', said Freud. 'What? I had forgotten that', said Felizardo. 'Then I'll set another card and I activate Magic card, Pot of Greed, I'll draw 2 cards and I'll end my turn Freud.'

Yugi, Judai and Alec arrived downstairs and saw Freud dueling. 'No, Freud! 'called Alec. 'Freud is dueling Felizardo, so he accepted the challenge', said Judai. 'But both of them are undefeated', said Yugi.

'My turn, draw', said Freud as he drew a card. 'Felizardo… you said that Ellai is really your fan, admiring you, but I won't let you just underestimate me like that, I summon Magical Dragon and I activate its effect, if I summon it, I could special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand, but that monster cannot attack this turn, I will special summon, Sniper the sharp shooter', said Freud. 'A dragon and a machine type? ',said Felizardo, analyzing. 'Nope, a dragon and a machine-warrior type', said Freud.

-Magical Dragon(Atk:1500 Def:1500)

-Sniper the sharp shooter(Atk:1900 Def:1400)

'I will activate Sniper the sharp shooter's effect, once per turn, I could discard a card to destroy a face-up monster, I choose to destroy Spear Dragon', said Freud as he discarded a card. 'What? 'said Felizardo. Spear Dragon was destroyed by the effect of Sniper the sharp shooter.

'Go, continue that Freud! 'cheered Judai. 'Keep going, you could progress every moment! ', followed Alec with a louder voice. Yugi warned them. 'We must leave them as is but keep watch secretly', said Yugi. 'Um… yeah', said Alec and Judai, agreeing at Yugi's suggestion.

'Now… I'll finish this… Magical Dragon! Direct attack! ',shouted Freud. 'Oops, I will activate Trap card, it is luck that you didn't used Pitch Black Warwolf to attack', said Felizardo. 'Negate Attack!' Magical Dragon launched 2 energy balls, however, those energy balls were negated and the battlephase was ended. 'Then I won't let you attack, activate Magic card, Swords of Revealing light, for 3 of your turns, you cannot attack', said Freud. 'Too late, I activate Trap card, Legend of the White Dragon, activate only when opponent activates a spell/trap/monster effect, the effect is negated…then I'll special summon 1 Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, go Blue Eyes White Dragon! ',shouted Felizardo. 'No… the Blue Eyes', said Freud in horror.

'Also, if this effect is successful, my opponent will discard all his/her cards in hand to the graveyard… wahahaha! ',laughed Felizardo as he started his turn by drawing a card. Freud discarded his 3 cards in hand.

Just in time, Rea, Ellai, Charlotte, Jaime and the rest of their group arrived to see that Felizardo is dueling. 'Go Felizardo! ',shouted Ellai in support, she saw that he already summoned the Blue Eyes. 'But who's he dueling, there are only a few good duelists who could survive him', said Jaime. They took 3 steps and in horror, they saw that it was Freud who's dueling Felizardo. 'No way, Freud! 'called Ezekiel.

'Freud, I am the one who's going to finish you, I summon Blade Knight in attack position', said Felizardo. 'Now, he already have 2 monsters on his side of the field', said Freud, whispering. _I won't be able to summon my strong monsters, he would prevent me from tributing, if I summon Slifer this time, I won't be able to hide the secret that Yugi told me, oh no, what should I do? _, he thought. _Freud I'll make you fall_ ,thought Felizardo.

-Blade knight(Atk:1600 Def:800)

'Now, let's battle… Blade knight, attack Magical Dragon! Night slash', said Felizardo.

Blade knight ran towards Magical dragon, raised its sword and slashed it, destroying magical dragon with a strong slash. 'Freud! ',shouted Alec and Judai. 'Freud must find a way', said Yugi. 'But how? We must stop them before it's too late', said Alec in anger. 'I'm just concerned of him, if he loses… no, Freud! ',shouted Judai in concern for his friend.

-Freud:3400Lp

-Felizardo:3500Lp

'Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Pitch Black Warwolf, DESTRUCTIVE BURST STREAM! ',shouted Felizardo.

Blue Eyes White Dragon launched a strong beam, hitting and destroying Pitch Black warwolf.

-Freud:2000Lp

-Felizardo:3500Lp

'Also, I activate Raigeki Break, I discard a card to destroy 1 card, I choose to destroy your face down card', said Felizardo. 'Negate! Activate Magic card, Shield and heal, I'll negate that and draw a card', said Freud as he drew a card and the effect was negated. 'Ok Freud', said Felizardo.

'Draw', said Freud, hoping for something nice and he closed his eyes. _Freud, you must believe in your cards to win, don't lose hope _,a thought came to him. It is Yami-Freud ,thought Freud. 'Freud, if you don't wana get hurt, just surrender huh', said Felizardo. 'No, I won't give up… because I believe in my cards', said Freud as he looked at the card, it was his Swift Gaia the fierce knight. 'I set a card. Now, I activate this effect, if this is the only card in my hand, I can normal summon it without tribute, go! Swift Gaia the fierce knight', said Freud. 'You're heating up huh', teased Felizardo.

-Swift Gaia the fierce knight (Atk:2300 Def:2100)

'Swift Gaia the fierce knight!Attack Blade knight! Swift Spiral spear strike! ',shouted Freud as swift Gaia attacked, its horse raised its speed, it used its spear and destroyed Blade knight. 'So are you starting to feel hope, well, that's not gonna happen', said Felizardo. 'Your words are no use, as long as I believe in my cards, now, I'll use my face-down card, Pot of Greed, I'll draw 2 cards and that ends my turn', said Freud.

-Freud:2000Lp

-Felizardo:2800Lp

'Well… my turn, draw! ', said Felizardo, then after he drew a card. 'I summon Lord of D. in defense position', said Felizardo. 'Lord of D? Is it a bait? ',asked Freud.

'No! Freud, be careful! ',shouted Yugi in warning, forgetting his own instruction. Ezekiel heard that and also shouted, 'Be aware Freud!' Rea, Ellai and the others were watching their blazing duel. 'It is a rival match, believe me', said Charlotte. 'Rivals of what? ',asked Ellai. 'No idea', answered Rea.

'I use Magic card, the flute of summoning dragon! I could special summon up to 2 dragons from my hand if I control Lord of D', said Felizardo. Lord of D. blew the flute. 'I special summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons! ',shouted Felizardo, then he smiled with will. 'I'm going to finish you.'

-Lord of D (Atk:1200 Def:1100)

'Now, I activate Trap card, breath of fire, I could only attack with one monster but it is a direct attack, blue eyes white dragon, direct attack, but it would only cause half damage to the total attack, so… DESTRUCTIVE BURST STREAM! ',shouted Felizardo.

Blue eyes white dragon launched a destructive jet of beam, hitting Freud., who shouted in agony, he lost his balanced and was thrown a bit by the force, but he managed to stand up again.

-Freud:500Lp

-Felizardo:2800Lp

'That ends it' said Felizardo. Freud drew a card from his deck, he activated Pot of Greed to draw to cards from his deck again. 'Freud, Ellai and the others are supporting me, even if they're here or not, so it is pity that you'll lose', said Felizardo, laughing loud.

'I activate Magic card… Monster Reborn, I special summon Queen's knight in defense mode, I activate my second alliance force so I special summon king's knight and due to its effect, if it is normal or special summoned, I could special summon jack's knight from deck/hand', said Freud, but it is obvious that he's hurt from the blue eyes' beam blast.

-Queen's knight (Atk:1500 Def:1600)

-King's knight(Atk:1600 Def:1500)

-Jack's knight (Atk:1900 Def:1000)

Freud placed all his knights in defense position. 'I end my turn', said Freud, then he collapsed. 'Freud! ',called Alec, Judai and Yugi, but he was fighting back, trying to ease the pain.

'Does it hurt? ',teased Felizardo as he drew a card. 'Freud is really gonna lose, see? Felizardo is winning… but… he's hurt, it's ok, it is just part of the game', said Ellai. 'No, Freud! ',shouted Jaime and Ezekiel. They were hoping that Freud could at least survive, but they're losing hope.

'Freud special summoned 3 monsters in one turn is he… ',Yugi broke off. 'No way, he's gonna summon Slifer the sky dragon', said Judai, continuing. 'He won't, I know he wouldn't use it this early', said Alec, trusting on his friend. 'Let's trust him, let's believe in Freud.'

'Freud! Say goodbye! 3 blue eyes white dragons and lord of d, attack, the 3 blue eyes would attack the knights, DESTRUCTION IMPACT! ',shouted Felizardo.

All of Felizardo's monsters launched a beam each, causing a large explosion. Freud's friends called for him. Rea and Ellai were still watching their duel, however, when the explosion ceased. Freud was still standing, only hurt, but no damage since he activated Negate Attack, so no monsters were destroyed. 'I will end my turn, Freud, whatever you do, you won't escape my powers', said Felizardo.

Freud drew a card. 'Freud, Freud ,Freud, you're very weak, you don't deserve anyone, I know you like Ellai but she likes me, I don't want her to get hurt, she wants me, so I won't lose, but you will, because you're weak, because you're nothing, because you're coward', said Felizardo.

Judai, Yugi and Alec started to get angry but Yugi told them to calm down and control themselves from their temper.

'STOP! ',shouted Freud as he turned to seed mode. Everyone saw that especially Felizardo. 'No way… seed mode', said Yugi as he saw that. 'It is rare to see that one', said Alec to Judai.

'I wouldn't lose, I'll do my best, I don't care if Ellai likes you, this is not because of her, but what you said that I'm nothing you're wrong! ',shouted Freud. 'Oh really? ',teased Felizardo.

'Too late to know this, I activate Magic card, Magician Oversoul, if I have a level 6 or higher monster(s) either in field or graveyard, I'll special summon Dark Magician and Blitz Magician', shouted Freud. 'Those are weaklings', said Felizardo. 'Also, I tribute Queen's knight and King's knight to summon Buster Blader', said Freud. 'No use cards, throw them', teased Felizardo.

-Dark Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2100)

-Blitz Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'Have you ever forget that Buster Blader gains 500atk for each dragon-type monster in your graveyard and field, you have 3 blue eyes and 1 spear dragon, that makes 2000atk power', said Freud. 'What the heck is that? ',said Felizardo.

'During seed mode, a person could decide quickly and is more calm than when normal mode, also, when a person is in seed mode during duel, he could think more better and clear, but released his emotions while battling', said Yugi. 'I know', said Judai. 'It is luck that Freud have that skill', said Alec. 'Freud could turn to seed mode.'

-Buster Blader (Atk:2600 Def:2100)(Atk:4600 Def:2100)

'Also Felizardo, I activate Magic card, Maximum Magician, all of my spellcaster monsters gains 1000atk as long as this card is face-up', said Freud. Felizardo was shocked of what is happening. 'Of course, I won't let you interfere, I activate magic card, Harpie's feather duster, all of your spell/trap cards are destroyed from the field', said Freud. 'No, my traps', said Felizardo in pain.

-Dark Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2100)(Atk:3500 Def:2100)

-Blitz Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2000)(Atk:3500 Def:2000)

'Felizardo, I think my points are enough to put an end to this duel… Shining Power, Take Glide! Blitz Magician, Dark Magician, Buster Blader… for the sake of Ellai… attack the 3 blue eyes white dragons! ',shouted Freud. Buster Blader slashed its sword, Dark Magician and Blitz Magician combined their powers and launched a special magician's beam, the 3 Blue eyes white dragons were defeated and also is Felizardo.

-Freud:500Lp

-Felizardo:0Lp

'Life-points 0… ',Felizardo broke off and Freud was back from seed mode to normal again. 'Freud, this is not yet the end of it, we'll have a rematch in the tourney, I will never give you a chance again', said Felizardo. 'You didn't gave me a chance but I just believed in my cards', said Freud, but he broke off and lost his balance. 'Freud! ',called Judai and Alec as they fetched him.

At about 9:00 Pm, almost all the students were asleep, back to room 5-C…

Freud is already healed, Judai made him drink some tea and rest. 'Bro, you alright now? ',asked Alec. Freud kept quiet and didn't answered. 'He would say that he's alright, Freud has the fighting spirit you know', said Yugi. 'I am really impressed for your sudden victory, although it is unofficial, you defeated him, congrats.' Freud smiled. Alec went outside and said, 'I'll be back, I'll just buy some snacks in the canteen, it is open till 10:00 PM.'

Rea and Danica were playing chess while Shane is watching TV that night too. 'Am I right about what I heard? ',Ellai asked herself. _For the sake of Ellai!_ Freud's words while shouting in his duel flashed back in her mind. _Am I just hearing things… or…are they rivals because of me?_ ,she thought. 'Ellai, what's wrong? ',asked Rea. 'Oh… nothing', answered Ellai. Then they rested for the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21- RESULT

'Hey Freud, wake up', said someone. Freud opened his eyes, it was Alec, and Judai is the one who's patting him. Yugi already changed to his normal clothes. 'Sorry, I've slept too much', said Freud, apologizing. 'No biggie, you're really tired yesterday, by the way, let's go, it is already 5:30 in the morning, and it is already breakfast in the Great hall', said Judai. 'Yeah Freud', said Yugi. 'Come on', said Alec. 'Ok', said Freud as he standed.

'Marik, what should we do? We cannot go inside the campus until it is the tournament', said Bolt. 'We don't want just to rest here, doing nothing', said Strings. Arkana, Umbris, Odion and even Rare Hunter and Lync nodded in agreement. 'Well, we could still spy on them, remember, Irvin is my descendant and he's a student there', said Marik, reminding them of his descendant. 'Yeah… you're right, well, let's take the chance to plan', said Spectra.

Freud, Yugi, Judai and Alec arrived inside the Great Hall. The other students were already busy, eating, and having a conversation. But Donne Pablico, Ralph Jacob, Charlotte, Rea and Genevieve together with Joey Wheeler went to them. 'Oi! ', Donne called. 'Good morning', greeted Judai. Alec and Yugi followed. Freud also followed last, but Donne and Jaime went to him. 'Congrats! ',said Donne and Jaime. 'What for? ',asked Freud. 'Yah don't know… ',Donne broke off. 'No', answered Freud firmly.

'What the heck are you talking about? ',asked Freud. 'Haven't you heard that even if it is not recorded, you're the first one to defeat Jan Raymar Felizardo, the strongest duelist in this school, now, all of his fans are having doubts of who is better', said Donne. 'Be quiet Donne', warned Freud. 'There's no point to congratulate me, besides it is not official, and we should still meet at the finals if ever.' Ellai arrived, Danica accompanied her. 'That's right Freud, it is not official, and you'll still duel him at the finals, there, we must see if you could really stand against him', said Ellai. 'Ellai-san', Yugi called. Judai was shocked for what he heard as Alec is unbelieved there, Rea went beside him.

'Actually, Freud, you're to be blamed, if you didn't accepted Felizardo's challenge, then he must have not dueled you', said Ellai. Charlotte, Shane and Rea tried to stop her but she managed to continue. Donne and Jacob was still there. 'He's the one who… ',Freud broke off. 'I don't care, you still dueled him, you don't know how much I admire him, you made a mess on his name, his record, I Hate you! I Hate you much! ',Ellai shouted on Freud. But Freud was quiet. 'Ellai, stop', warned Judai and Yugi. 'No! I'm just telling the truth', said Ellai. 'Thanks Ellai… thanks for telling the truth… now I know where my place is… ',said Freud as he ran away. 'Hey Freud, you haven't had your breakfast yet', said Judai as he tried to follow him but Alec stopped him. 'Leave him for now, he'll soon recover', said Alec.

'Ellai… what are you saying to him? ',asked Shane. 'Yeah… why did you shouted on him? ',asked Charlotte. 'Because that's the truth, I hate him, he should never boast on Felizardo who always save my life during danger, he protected me before, against Bandit Keith, he's the one wearing the cape and mask before, calling himself zero', said Ellai. 'Ellai, even if you really admire, no, even if you love Felizardo, you should controlled yourself. Look what you've done, haven't you realized? That Freud really won't duel, it's just a challenge', said Yugi. 'Yeah yeah yeah yeah, you're also to be blamed Ellai', said Chazz, arriving, teasing her. 'I just did the right thing', said Ellai. 'Yeah, you did what you know is right but it is wrong', said Judai. 'Judai is right, I'm going to find Freud, he's my bestfriend', said Alec. 'Rea, stay here.' Soon, Alec, Judai, Chazz and Joey Wheeler went outside to search for Freud, Dan Kuso and Shun saw them and followed.

Right after TLE III… they all took their lunchbreak. 'Ellai, I suggest that you apologize on Freud', said Yugi. 'What for? I just told him what I feel', answered Ellai. 'Ellai', said Rea. Judai, Alec and Dan left. 'Let's find Freud', said Judai. 'Yes', answered Dan and Alec. 'Come on, let's go', said Ellai. 'Um… yes', said Rea.

They went to the Gym, but Donne was already waiting there. 'Um… good afternoon Donne', greeted Ellai. 'Yeah, good afternoon', said Donne. 'What are you doing here? ',asked Ellai. 'Waiting for you', answered Donne right away. 'What do you want? ',asked Ellai. 'Freud is one of my close friends, since our early days, we're friends, yet you don't know how much he love you', said Donne. 'Liar! If he loves me, why would he not tell it? ',asked Ellai. Rea and Danica were with her, listening. 'It doesn't matter, you must taste how much power I've got, let's duel, for the sake of Freud! ',shouted Donne as he placed his battleplate at his arm. 'I agree', said Ellai as she accepted the challenge. 'Ellai, you're dueling? ',reacted Danica.

'I think you should do your best', said someone. Ellai looked behind to see that Felizardo arrived behind her. 'I'm going to support you', said Felizardo, then he held her hand. 'JR… ',said Ellai. 'Enough! And you Felizardo! Get out here, you're already beated by Freud, do you want to be defeated by Freud again? ',asked Donne. 'That won't happen again', said Felizardo, who's behind Ellai to support her.

'Donne, don't! Take a break, you must prepare soon, I'm going to duel her', said Jacob as he arrived. 'Jacob… ',Donne broke off. 'Yes, I'm back', said Jacob as he activated his battleplate as Ellai did. 'Let's duel! ',both shouted as they drew 5 cards each.

-Jacob:4000Lp

-Ellai:4000Lp

'My turn, draw', said Ellai. 'I set a monster face-down on the field, I set 2 cards on my field, I activate Magic card, Pot of Greed, I'll draw 2 cards, that will end my turn.'

'My turn now, I won't let you hurt my friend, you hurt Freud's feelings! ',shouted Jacob as he drew a card. 'For Freud! I summon Rhaimondus of the Red sword in attack position!'

-Rhaimondus of the red sword (Atk:1200 Def:1300)

'Now! Taste this, activate Magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush! Equip to Rhaimondus, if it attacks a def positioned monster, balance is damaged to your Lp, go Rhaimondus, Red sword slash! ',shouted Jacob.

Rhaimondus attacked the face-down card, it was revealed to be Nimble Momonga.

-Jacob:4000Lp

-Ellai:2900Lp

'I activate its effect, although you damaged me, I would special summon 2 Nimble Momongas from my deck to my side of the field in face-down defense-position', said Ellai. 'It is ok', said Jacob. 'Then I gain 1000Lp back', continued Ellai. Donne laughed. 'Jacob, show her the power', said Donne. 'Ok, I set 3 cards and that ends my turn', said Jacob.

-Jacob:4000Lp

-Ellai:3900Lp

'My turn', said Ellai as she drew a card. She felt a bit nervous. But Felizardo held her. 'Just do what you know is best, trust in yourself, it is the key to victory', said Felizardo. 'Thank you very much, JR', said Ellai. 'Just start your turn, I can't wait', said Jacob. 'Ok, I tribute my 2 Nimble Momongas to summon Invader of Darkness! ',said Ellai. 'No way…', said Jacob.

-Invader of Darkness (Atk:2900 Def:2500)

'Jacob, I activate my Trap card, DNA surgery, I select Machine type', said Ellai. 'Oh… I don't care', sang Jacob. 'Now… let's battle, Invader of Darkness attack Rhaimondus of the red sword! ',shouted Ellai.

'It's ok, it is not over yet', said Jacob. 'Activate Quick-play Magic card! Limiter Removal! All of my machine-type monsters double their attack but are destroyed during the endphase, however, it is enough to make you fall', said Ellai. 'Yeah, just like that', said Felizardo.

-Invader of the Darkness (Atk:2900 Def:2500)(Atk:5800 Def:2500)

'Too close to victory, let's make some reversal, activate Trap card, Dimension Wall, if I would receive battle damage this turn, it is you who would be damaged instead goodbye', said Jacob. 'Go Jacob! Don't make a shame on SJB! ',called Donne, cheering his friend.

'Ellai, just trust', said Felizardo. 'Yes, I activate Counter-Trap, Seven tools of the bandit, I'll pay 1000Lp to negate your Trap card, now, attack! ',shouted Ellai.

Invader of the Darkness advanced towards Rhaimondus of the red sword, it slashed its dark axe, destroying the monster.

Jacob in kneeled down, losing hope. 'I was defeated… I lost… 'Jacob reacted. 'Jacob! ',called Donne as he went to him. Rea and Danica congratulated their friend. Gelo arrived. 'What happened? ',asked Gelo. 'I lost on a duel against Ellai', Jacob answered in frustration. 'EGG HEAD! You're defeated by that! ',exclaimed Gelo. Chazz arrived. 'You Egg Head! ',teased Chazz. 'Shut up! ',reacted Jacob.

'You must won this time Ellai, but you'll realize soon what you've done on Freud, let's go', said Donne as he, Jacob, Chazz and Gelo left the area.

'I knew you would win', said Felizardo. 'I won't win if you didn't supported me', said Ellai. 'Thank you very much.' Felizardo embraced her. 'Whatever happens, I'll be the duelist king for you.'

That afternoon, classes were dismissed at early 3:00 in the afternoon, it is Friday, and the tournament would surely resume today. Ellai, Rea, Jaime, Charlotte, Ezekiel, Joey Wheeler and Syrus Truesdale headed early to the Gym, they don't wanna be late.

Freud went to the Gym as well, Judai and Yugi joined him, Alec and Dan Kuso also joined Runo and Mira. 'So what's up guys? ',asked Dan, being cool. 'Nothing', said Alec to him. They're all heading to the Gym, the great duel tournament is about to resume, they would all do their best to reach the top, Jacob needed to recoved from his defeat since almost all in his class is teasing him Egg Head.

Seto Kaiba stepped at the center. 'Let the games resume! ',he announced with all his power.

Marik and the rest of the Ghouls also arrived secretly inside the Gym, Marik is not in Yami form so no one could recognize him now, Spectra was also there, Lync accompanying him with Gus.

'And the duel is… Yusei Fudo vs Nieric Javinal', announced Bakura. The crowd shouted in excitement and Dan jumped in amazement. 'I'm excited for my turn', he shouted with excitement. 'Yeah, go Nieric! ',shouted Donne and Alec. Yugi laughed when he saw Nieric, Judai and Joey were teasing Nieric. 'Freud was also there, observing the tournament. Yet he's quiet today. 'Nieric', cheered Ellai, Rea and the rest of the Junior-students.

Both shuffled their decks. 'I'm nervous', said Nieric. 'Just trust in your cards, and duel me with all your best, I'll be happy to see you dueling well', said Yusei. 'Thanks', said Nieric.

The duel of Yusei Fudo is about to start, and he's gonna duel Nieric Javinal. No one knows that Ghouls and the VEXOS are all inside the Gym, does this mean danger?


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE ANIMES BUT THE CHARACTERS I USED AND INVENTED ARE UNDER MY COPYRIGHT.**

**Story so far...**

The Ghouls had finally made their decision, the duel tournament would go harder than ever, now it is Yusei's turn to prove his real power.

Let's go, let's duel!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22- THE SPIRIT OF DUELING<p>

Both Yusei Fudo and Nieric Javinal finished shuffling their decks. 'Ok? So shall we start now? ',asked Nieric. 'Yes', answered Yusei. Both drew 5 cards each from their decks. Almost all girls were cheering for Yusei. The SJB and some of Nieric's batchmates were shouting for his support. But Bakura was sitting with Kaiba on the stage, and both duelists were already ready at the Duel arena at the center.

'Donne, let's bet, I bet on Nieric', said Judai. 'No need, both of us will support Nieric', said Donne. 'Me too', said Joey. 'I would support Yusei', said Rea. 'I'll go with her', said Ellai. 'I'm neutral', said Charlotte. 'I'm neutral too', said Shun, batting in. 'It's sure that Nieric is nervous right now, look at his standing position', said Yugi. 'I agree', Freud replied quietly.

'After this duel, we'll interfere, all the rest must block the exits', said Marik. 'Yes', said Odion, smiling. 'So, also we the Vexos shall wear hoods', suggested Spectra. 'Yes, so you won't be identified if we escaped', said Marik. Lync and Arkana left to spread the message to every Ghould and Vexos member in the Gym.

-Nieric:4000Lp

-Yusei:4000Lp

'Let's duel! ',both shouted. 'My turn', said Nieric. 'I'll begin with a monster, I will summon, Unknown Fiend in attack position, and I'll place 2 face-downs, that would do it.'

-Unknown Fiend(Atk:1000 Def:700)

'Ok Nieric, give it the best shot', said Yusei as he drew a card. 'I set 3 face-downs, I summon Shield wing in defense position, then I'll discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to special summon Quickdraw synchron in defense position, I will end my turn.'

-Shield wing(Atk:0 Def:900)

-Quickdraw synchron(Atk:700 Def:1400)

'Ok', said Nieric as he drew a card. 'You're too slow to realize that all your monsters would finally go to the graveyard, I activate Magic card, Dark Hole, all monsters on the field are immediately destroyed.' Yusei suddenly activated a card. 'What? ',said Nieric. 'You're an easy solver, activate Trap card, Dark Bribe', said Yusei. 'Dark bribe? ',asked Nieric.

The Dark Hole got larger, almost draining all the monsters in, however, all monsters were covered by a veil and the hole was shrinking till it was nothing and finally gone. All of Yusei's fans shouted for the negation of that card effect.

'Could someone explain me of what happened? ',asked Charlotte. 'No care', said Judai, Yugi and Joey Wheeler. 'Sorry, I don't know that card', said Freud. 'I haven't seen it yet', said Ellai. 'Me too', said Rea. 'Nor I', said Alec. 'Well, I have no idea', reacted Dan, Runo pinching his ear but stopped afterwards. 'I am not a card expert', said Ace.

'Then how could I know that if all of us doesn't know? ',asked Charlotte. 'Dark Bribe is a counter-Trap card that Negates the activation of a Magic, Trap or Effect monster's effect, then the opponent draws 1 card', explained Shun, then he kept quiet again. 'Oh yeah, Shun is the card expert here', said Baron, pointing Shun. Joey and Judai also followed Baron. 'Thanks Shun', said Charlotte, smiling. Shun still quiet.

'Due to the effect of Dark Bribe, you can draw a card from your deck', said Yusei. 'Ok', said Nieric as he drew a card and looked, it was the Polymerization card.

'Yusei, let's make this duel a history, I activate Polymerization! I fuse Unknown Fiend and Skull Red Bird, I fusion summon a monster! I fusion summon Skull Maroon Archfiend! ',shouted Nieric. 'Ok? Is that all? ',asked Yusei.

-Skull Maroon Fiend(Atk:2500 Def:2900)

'Now! Skull Maroon Fiend, attack Shield wing! Maroon Horn! ',shouted Nieric.

Skull Maroon Fiend glided and dived horn first while spinning towards Shield wing and hit attacked Yusei's shield wing, but it wasn't destroyed.

'No way? It wasn't destroyed? ',asked Nieric. 'Do you know that up to 2 times per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed', said Yusei. 'But if I attack a defense position monster, the extra attack points is damaged to you', said Nieric.

-Nieric:4000Lp

-Yusei:1500Lp

'Then I'll activate Trap card, Anti-Spell fragrance, we must set magic cards and could only use them the next turn after being set', said Nieric. 'Well, I'll end my turn for that.'

'Ok I'll never surrender to you lad, I would duel', said Yusei as he drew a card and looked at it. It was the Junk synchron. 'Ok! I summon Junk synchron in attack position and I'll activate its effect, I could special summon a lv.2 or lower monster from my graveyard, but that monster's effect is negated, I choose, Quillbolt Hedgehog.' Nieric smiled.

-Quillbolt Hedgehog(Atk:800 Def:800)

-Junk Synchron(Atk:1300 Def:500)

'I activate magic card, token Ex, I'll special summon it, it is treated as a monster, level 1, it cannot be destroyed by battle, but I'll pay 1000 Lp during each of my endphases', said Yusei. 'Then your life is in danger', said Nieric. 'Nope, because… I use, Junk synchron, Token ex and Quillbolt hedgehog and shield wing! Their total level is 8 stars, so… SYNCHRO! ',shouted Yusei.

Nieric stepped back. 'Rise! Stardust Dragon! ',shouted Yusei.

-Stardust Dragon (Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'Hey Marik, what if after this duel, we let the next match go on, then after that, we'll resume the plan', said Spectra. 'Very well, we'll do that, we need right timing', said Marik.

'Nieric, I then activate Magic card, Synchro Backup, I'll pay 1000Lp to special summon a level 3 or lower synchro monster, it's effects is negated, I special summon Formula synchron, then I activate its effect, I draw a card', said Yusei as he drew a card.

-Nieric:4000Lp

-Yusei:500Lp

'Hey, please, I wish that I'm wrong, if it's Stardust Dragon and the formula synchron… ',Yugi broke off. 'No way Yugi-san', said Freud. 'What is that? ',reacted Judai. The rest of the group were surprised except for Joey Wheeler who had been laughing, Mai jerked on him.

'I will synchro summon! I call, SHOOTING STAR DRAGON! ',shouted Yusei in hope as he summoned his ultimate card for now.

-Shooting star dragon(Atk:3300 Def:2500)

'I activate its effect, I'll reveal the top 5 cards of my deck', said Yusei as he drew the top 5 cards of his deck and showed it to Nieric. 'There are 3 tuners so my monster could attack 3 times this turn', said Yusei, then he returned those cards and shuffled his deck. 'No no way', said Nieric. 'Now! Shooting star dragon! Attack his Skull Maroon fiend', said Yusei.

Shooting star dragon launched a beautiful stardust wind and launched its aura, destroying Nieric's monster. 'And finally! Double direct attack! ',shouted Yusei.

Shooting star dragon charged and launched 2 shooting stars, hitting and defeating Nieric.

'I am defeated', said Nieric. 'I just believed in my cards', said Yusei as he left. Nieric went back to see his classmates. 'You're the same as Jacob, you're also and EGG HEAD! ',teased Gelo.

'Very well, thank you, the winner is no other than Yusei Fudo', announced Bakura. Everyone inside the gym shouted in excitement. 'But our next duel is more exciting, it is Maximillion Pegasus vs Charlotte Conejar', he continued.

'No why Pegasus? I am gonna lose for sure', said Charlotte. Judai, Dan, Yugi, Freud, Alec and Ace laughed. 'You really don't have a chance', teased Joey Wheeler. But Shun held her hand.

'Don't just give up because that your opponent is strong, just believe that you could win and duel, if you lose, it is ok, I'm here to support you Charlotte', said Shun. 'But why Shun? For many others there, why support me? ',asked Charlotte. Shun turned red but said, 'For now, duel, then I'll tell you later.' Charlotte left and waved back at Shun. 'You like her Shun don't you?', asked Dan and Judai. Shut the hell up! ',shouted Shun, denying.

Pegasus stepped to the duel field. 'I would show you the importance of toon cards', said Pegasus. Charlotte placed her deck at her battleplate.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23- "FALL BENEATH"

Pegasus finished shuffling his deck and he drew 5 cards from his deck as Charlotte did.

'Man, I know how Charlotte could manipulate her cards, but Pegasus could easily read her strategy', said Judai. 'Don't worry, I'm able t defeat him', said Yugi. 'Oh yeah boy, but I am sure that Pegasus would win', said Alec. 'No, we trust on our friend', said Ellai. 'Yeah, so it is 3 against only you', said Danica. 'Ok? ',said Alec. 'Let's just watch, I'm excited! ',exclaimed Dan as he jumped high in the sky. 'Ok boy', said Joey.

-Pegasus:4000Lp

-Charlotte:4000Lp

'Now, I'll begin, as the honor to be the creator of the duel monsters', said Pegasus as he drew a card. 'I activate Magic card, Toon Kingdom, I discard the Top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard to activate this, it is treated as Toon world, then I'll play a monster face-down then I'll special summon Toon Mermaid in attack mode, then I'll place 2 cards face-down, that ends this.'

'Uh oh, this isn't good for Charlotte, this is a bad beginning', said Judai. 'Oh yeah, so I was right', said Alec.' Nope, we're right', said Dan. Then they jumped and clapped their hands together with Joey Wheeler. 'Yeah! ',they shouted with energy, but no worries, the others were concentrating on the duel.

'Ok', said Charlotte as she drew her card. 'Now! I'll use, Raigeki Break, I discard a card to destroy my face-down card on the left most side', said Pegasus. 'What's the point of destroying it? ',asked Charlotte. 'Well, the face-down card is Millenium Eye, when it is destroyed, I get to draw 4 cards from my deck', said Pegasus as he drew 4 cards. 'Very well, I'll begin with Archfiend knight in attack position', said Charlotte.

-Archfiend knight(Atk:1900 Def:1500)

'Now, attack! The face-down card! ',shouted Charlotte. 'Archfiend slash!'

Archfiend knight advanced on the face-down card and destroyed it.

'I activate Quick-play Magic card, Dust Hurricane, if my monster successfully survives while attacking, that monster gains 400 attack and could attack once more', said Charlotte. 'Oh no!', shouted Pegasus. 'Go!', shouted Charlotte.

-Archfiend knight(Atk:1900 Def:1500)(Atk:2300 Def:1500)

Archfiend knight attacked and destroyed Toon Mermaid. 'Next, I'll set a card and that ends it!', said Charlotte as she ended her turn.

-Pegasus:3100Lp

-Charlotte:4000Lp

'Ok, but I'll show you the road to victory', said Pegasus. 'First I activate Magic card, Black Illusion Ritual, I sacrifice a monster which is 1 star or more, to ritual summon, Relinquished! And you know, it could absorb your attack and defense points!' Charlotte was surprised with horror.

-Relinquished(Atk:0 Def:)0)(Atk:2300 Def:1500)

'I activate my face-down card, Healing powers! I gain 2000Lp', said Charlotte.

-Pegasus:3100Lp

-Charlotte:6000Lp

'Way to go, she managed to gain her lifepoints more', praised Judai. 'There's still a way for Pegasus', said Yugi. 'I think so', said Freud. 'Freud, that's right! ',said Alec and Dan with agreement. Zane arrived with his brother Syrus. 'Hey sy', said Judai. 'Oh yeah, I'm finally here', said Syrus.

'Too late Charlotte Conejar, I activate the Equip magic card, Megamorph and equip it to Relinquished, my Lp is lower so its attack is doubled, next I activate the Magic card, Monster Reborn, from my graveyard I special summon Ryu Ran in attack position', said Pegasus. 'No… I don't have any card', said Charlotte.

-Relinquished(Atk:2300 Def:1500)(Atk:4600 Def:1500)

-Ryu Ran(Atk:2200 Def:2600)

'Miss Conejar, it is time to put this to an end, both monsters, direct attack! ',shouted Pegasus.

Ryu Ran launched a fire wave and Relinquished launched a dark energy ball, hitting and defeating Charlotte.

'Ok, my honor to win' ,said Pegasus as he raised his arm. Shun went to escort Charlotte.

'I lost, am I not good? ',asked Charlotte. 'You're good, definitely, you just lost this time but you could win next time, right? ',said Shun, probably cheering her up. 'Thanks shun', said Charlotte.

'Up next is… ',Bakura broke off when the doors, exits and the field were suddenly surrounded by Ghouls and some hooded others. 'VEXOS! ',shouted Dan in horror. The Gymnasium was covered with darkness.

'I've returned', said Marik, however he's hooded. 'Marik Irashtar', said Yugi. 'No way', said Judai. 'Hey! You're interrupting this tournament', said Freud. His friends looked at him. Rea and Danica covered their mouths shut. 'Keep still', whispered Zane.

'You little boy, what do you want? ',asked Marik. 'No, I am the one to ask that, what do you want? ',asked Freud. 'Me? Us? The vexos and the Ghouls leaded by me and Spectra wants to conquer this area and get the God card Slifer the sky dragon', answered Marik. 'Then you've come to the wrong place Marik, leave now and let us continue! ',shouted Freud. 'Nope, unless', said Marik. 'Unless what? ',replied Freud. 'Unless you defeat us in a duel, in a shadow game', said Marik. 'Ok! Shadow game? ',asked Freud. 'Yes', said Marik.

'Freud, be careful, it's gonna hurt like real life', whispered Yugi in a warning voice.

Freud shuffled his deck and placed it in his battleplate. 'Let's deal, if I win this duel, this shadow game, go away, leave this place and let the K.C. cup resume, and if I lose… ',Freud broke off before he could speak. 'If you lose, I'll take your friends and the God card, if ever it is here, if you lose, your soul, no not enough, one of your friend's soul would be taken, the rest would go to the doom dimension, and you, if you lose, you'll be burned and burried', said Marik. 'Fine', said Freud.

The other hooded guys blocked the exits and the other possible escape routes there.

-Marik:4000Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'Wait, you're Freud Gagua', said Marik as he drew 5 cards. 'So what? ',asked Freud as he finished drawing. 'Freud Gagua, the guy who defeated Zane Truesdale, the guy who's Yugi's friend, also the guy who loses on a girl', said Marik, laughing. 'Shutup, let's go!', shouted Freud.

'My my my, Marik is strong', said Judai. 'But not stronger than me', said Alec. 'This is no joke! If Freud loses, he'll be killed', said Rea. _Freud do your best, I wish you the best_ ,thought Yugi.

'Let's get started', said Marik as he drew a card. 'I summon Drillago in attack position and I end my turn.'

-Drillago(Atk:1600 Def:1100)

'My turn, let the game start! ',said Freud as he drew a card. 'First I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards from my deck', said Freud as he drew 2 cards. 'Next I use Polymerization and fuse Sniper the sharp shooter and Armor the defending fortress to fusion summon! Core the Armored Blaster!' Marik smiled. The other of his men were still blocking and guarding the exits.

-Core the Armored Blaster(Atk:2300 Def:2500)

'Way to go Freud! That's your turn to shine! ',cheered Judai. Yugi standed up and the rest raised their hands in support to Freud except for Ellai, Danica, Irvin and the SFA students.

'Marik! I'll attack your drillago with my Core the armored blaster! Combo burst! ',shouted Freud. 'Ok boy', said Marik.

Core launched 20 missiles, 10 rockets and 2 beams, destroying Drillago. 'Nice work little guy', said Marik in a teasing voice.

-Marik:3300Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'I'll end this turn with 3 facedowns', said Freud. Marik drew a card. 'Very nice done, I really wanted you to destroy my monster, now! I activate the Magic card Reckless caller, both of us can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from our hands', said Marik. 'Ok, I special summon Big shield Gardna in defense position', said Freud. 'I special summon 1000 sword demon', said Marik, laughing.

'But your monster won't last long on the field, I sacrifice your 2 monsters to special summon on your side of the field, Lava Golem', said Marik, laughing.

-Lava Golem(Atk:2800 Def:2600)

-1000 sword fiend(Atk:1300 Def:1000)

'Freud, I activate my magic card, Lava cage, equip it to Lava Golem, the selected monster cannot attack as long as this card remains face-up, hahaha! ',laughed Marik. 'Not too fast, I activate Trap card, Threatening Roar', said Freud. 'Too late, only once, I could negate a trap, I activate my monster's effect, sorry Freud, also, it could attack directly so direct attack! 1000 swords! ',shouted Marik.

1000 sword fiend threw thousands of swords, hitting and thus, hurting Freud, the pain felt real since it is the shadow game. 'Ah!', shouted Freud in pain.

-Marik:3300Lp

-Freud:2700Lp

'I set another card and that ends it', said Marik. Freud was now inside the Lava Golem's cage. He drew a card but after that, his cage was covered with fire and lava but it ceased, but it still hurt him though. 'During each of your standby phase while Lava Golem is face-up, its controller loses 500Lp', said Marik, then he laughed.

-Marik:3300Lp

-Freud:2200Lp

'I summon… Gazelle the king of mythical beasts in attack mode! ',shouted Freud.

-Gazelle the king of mythical beasts(Atk:1500 Def:1200)

'I set a card and call that a turn', said Freud. Marik laughed and drew a card. 'Goodbye to you loser, now! 1000 sword fiend! Attack! Direct attack Freud! A thousand swords of pain! ',shouted Marik.

1000 sword fiend landed a thousand slashed, hurting Freud much who collapsed down. 'It really… hurts', Freud said in pain. 'I end my turn', said Marik.

-Marik:3300Lp

-Freud:800Lp

Freud drew a card, however, the Lava Golem steamed with fire, covering the cage in flames, hurting Freud again, who collapsed in pain. 'Remember, that effect is enough to destroy you! ',shouted Marik, laughing, the other hooded men responded.

-Marik:3300Lp

-Freud:300Lp

'No… if this goes on, then Freud would die', said Judai. 'We can't even help it', said Yugi. Zane held his breath, 'We could help him by supporting him', he said. Ellai, Danica and Rea were scared of those black-clad Ghouls.

Freud was weakening. 'Standup! ',shouted Alec. 'Go on!',shouted Judai. 'Do your best! ',shouted Yugi. Freud fought back the pain and standed up, continuing his turn.

'That's the spirit, lose to the end', said Marik, laughing. 'Not with this, I sacrifice Lava Golem and the Gazelle king of mythical beasts to summon, Dark Magician! ',shouted Freud.

-Dark magician (Atk:2500 Def:2100)

'Let's get the real game on! ',shouted Freud.

Ellai was hoping that Freud would lose this time while the others were all hoping for his victory. _Freud this is your karma, you desserve it, but what is this feeling? Why am I not happy when he's hurt? _,Ellai thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24- 'COOL DOWN'

-Marik:3300Lp (Monsters: 1000 sword demon(Atk:1300) ,

-Freud:300Lp (Monsters: Core the armored blaster (Atk:2300), Dark Magician(Atk:2500)

'This duel isn't going good', said Judai. 'If Freud is defeated, his soul would be taken, or more worst than that', said Shun. 'Then Freud is in trouble', said Charlotte. 'Serious trouble to be complete', said Yugi. Ellai, Alec and Chazz were also watching the duel.

'Now! Dark Magician, attack his 1000 sword demon! Dark magic! ',shouted Freud.

Dark Magician raised its staff and charged, forming an energy ball of dark magic and released it, destroying 1000 sword demon. Judai and Alec found hope.

-Marik:2100Lp

-Freud:300Lp

'Now, I'll set 1 facedown and call that a turn', said Freud. Marik drew a card and showed it, it was Dark hole. 'Sorry, all monsters on the field are now destroyed', said Marik, laughing. 'What? ',said Freud in horror. All monsters on the field are being eaten up by the dark hole. 'Next, I'll remove from play 3 monsters to summon Black Master Demon! ',shouted Marik.

-Black Master Demon (Atk:? Def:?)

'No… that card is Marik's second strongest card when he still had the Ra, but now it is his strongest card', said Yugi in a warning voice. 'What are you talking about? ',asked Ellai. 'Yeah, even I could defeat it', said Irvin. 'Well… its attack is unknown', said Yugi. 'No, let's believe on Freud, he could do it', said Alec.

'When this monster is normal summoned or special summoned, I have to send 3 monsters from my hand or deck to the graveyard, and its attack is the combined original attack and defense of the sent monsters', said Marik. 'No way… that means you could send high atk monsters', said Freud. 'That's right, I send to the graveyard, Summoned Skull and Beast of Talwar, I also send The Masked Beast from my hand', said Marik, smiling. 'Then its attack is too high', said Freud. 'Yup, enough to take you down', said Marik.

-Black Master Demon (Atk:8100 Def:8100)

'Black Master Demon, finish him off! Black Master slash! ',shouted Marik.

Black Master demon raised its axe and headed towards Freud and slashed its sword. 'You have forgotten one thing Marik', said Freud as he discarded a card. Kuriboh covered Freud from the slash. 'What? ',said Marik. 'If you declare an attack, I could discard Kuriboh to reduce that damage to 0', said Freud. 'It's ok, I could wait next turn', said Marik.

Freud drew a card. It was just his card in his hand. 'Marik would surely beat Freud easily with that Black master Demon or whatever it is, but the problem is, Freud doesn't have a monster with an attack more than 8100', said Alec. 'Then do you say that we have no hope on Freud', said Judai. 'Almost impossible to hope', said Yugi. 'Marik is really the head of the Ghouls', said Ellai. 'Yup, he is', said Irvin.

'But Shun, how could Freud survive? ',asked Charlotte. 'He drew a card and it is his only card, surely, if that card is no use, he'll fall', said Shun. 'I believe on him', said Jaime. 'Me as well', said Pegasus. Judai, Yugi, Alec and the others agreed except for Ellai. 'It's ok', said Charlotte. 'He is my student so I believe in him', said Yugi. 'He's my bestfriend, I believe in him', said Alec. 'Me as well', said Judai.

Freud looked at his card and smiled. 'Marik, it seems that I still have luck', said Freud. 'That luck won't save you', said Marik. 'But I could hope', said Freud. 'Even if you hope, it is not enough', said Marik. 'Really Marik? I activate the Magic card, Card of sanctity, both of us draw cards until we have 6 cards in our hand', said Freud as he drew 6 cards, Marik only drew 3 cards.

'Nice one, Freud has a chance to draw the card that he needs', said Alec. 'That is good', said Judai. 'Freud is getting his game on!'

'First, I'll activate magician's oversoul and special summon Blitz Magician in attack mode', said Freud. 'Aren't you good in numbers? ',asked Marik.

-Blitz Magician(Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'Next I activate the Magic card Monster Reincarnation, I discard 1 card to add 1 monster from the graveyard and I choose the Dark Magician', said Freud. 'Freud, that won't save you', said Marik. 'Next I activate the Magic card Harpie's Feather duster to destroy all of your magic/trap cards', said Freud. 'It is still ok, I have the strongest monster', said Marik. 'And for surely, I will take your soul', he added.

'He's right, Freud still doesn't have enough attack points to win', said Syrus. 'Come one Syrus, we could hope', said Alec. 'Yeah Alec's right', said Judai.

'Now Marik, I'll show you the power', said Freud. 'What power? That is not enough to beat my Black master demon', said Marik confidently. 'Yeah, but I activate the Magic card, Polymerization, I will fuse Blitz Magician, Dark Magician, Buster Blader and Dark Magician of Chaos to fusion summon the one and only… Divine Knight of Chaos! ',shouted Freud. 'Huh?', said Marik.

'What was that? ',wondered Ellai. 'I don't know about him', said Irvin. 'Now Freud is getting better with more experience', said Yugi. 'That deserves to be your student Yugi', said Alec.

'Marik, Divine knight of Chaos gains 1000atk for each spellcaster and warrior type monster in my graveyard… so if we count, I have a total of 5 of them', said Freud. 'So that means, it is a boost of 5000pts', he added. Marik was shocked.

-Divine knight of Chaos(Atk:4200 Def:3900)(Atk:9200 Def:3900)

'It is… 'Marik broke off. 'Yes, it is enough already, but I'm not calming down, I activate the Magic card Divine Full Burst, it double its attack and during the endphase, I get to send cards from my deck equal to the monster's level', said Freud. 'But that's an overloading power', said Marik.

-Divine knight of Chaos(Atk:9200 Def:3900)(Atk:18400 Def:3900)

'Finish this! DIVINE CHAOS SLASH! ',shouted Freud.

Divine knight of Chaos jumped high and smashed its sword, it destroyed Black Master demon and caused an explosion, then Marik kneeled in defeat.

-Marik:0Lp

-Freud:300Lp

'That is game! ',said Freud, pointing Marik.

'Well… good for you, but it is not yet done… you still have to defeat the master and my descendant', said Marik, and with a smoke, all Ghouls vanished. 'Freud', said Judai. The rest of his friends ran towards him. 'Let's celebrate for a while', said Yugi.

* * *

><p>Months passed and school life went on…<p>

The K.C. cup was cancelled and said to be formally organized next school year. They spent their days inside the classroom, Yugi and Freud patiently and Judai not so patiently, but they managed to finish their studies well while training for dueling.

J.S. Prom passed and that night became remarkable to them all, but after that night, everyone made a memorable night except for Freud who didn't enjoyed that event.

At last, they finished their 3rd year and now, they're 4th year students, for all of them did their best to pass all exams, and Charlotte became the Top 1 of their batch, having an average of 94.33 and Shun the second.

During the next school year, Irvin and Ellai became more close and Freud preferred to go alone always but Yugi insisted. They were still in the same section except that they're now in IV-SMN and new 1st year students enrolled.

'Freud, we're still roommates huh', said Yugi. 'Yeah', answered Freud calmly. 'It is almost a year when we never receive any news of danger', said Judai. 'But we get to enjoy our Senior year together for sure', said Alec. 'Oh yeah', said Judai and jumped with excitement.

The Ghouls really didn't vanished, and Freud feels that, so he never let himself unalert every time that he walks, he observes everything that takes place, for now, they are Seniors.


	25. Chapter 25

NOTE: THIS IS THE 2nd season of the entire series..,

**YUGIOH GATE: 2**

The K.C. cup would finally be concluded and the duelists are ready to show off.

But Marik, Spectra and the ghouls aren't fully banished and Dartz is ready to strike back.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 25- 'NEW SCHOOL YEAR'<p>

The sky was blue, the sun was shining brightly but the temperature is not too hot and not too cold. It had been 3 weeks since they started their Senior year in SSCR de Cavite Canacao campus. They went to their classmates while waiting for the flag ceremony.

'The schedule is still the same, we eat breakfast at the great hall at 6 in the morning and lineup at 7 in the morning', said Judai. 'That is good for you, you won't need to adjust', said Yugi. 'Yeah boy, this school year should be exciting, the k.C. cup is going to continue tomorrow, Wednesday', said Alec. 'But after this year, you and Judai would go back to Egypt', said Freud. 'Yes', said Yugi. _Freud, not just us, but you'll also roam the world with us to watch for signs of danger, you're power is enough to maintain peace._

Irvin and Ellai went together but Freud managed to go away, unfortunately, Felizardo saw him. 'Freud, our duel would be official this time', said Felizardo. 'We'll see in the finals', said Freud. 'Freud', said Judai. 'Could you join me?' Freud agreed and they went away.

Charlotte arrived with Shun. Dan and Runo stayed behind. 'This year is even more fun, more duelists would join the k.C. cup', said Alec. 'I'm really getting bored', said Shun. 'Now we need to have the CAT training', said Charlotte. 'Haven't you heard that CAT was removed from the curriculum', said Yugi. 'That's right', said Gelo. 'So we could relax this year, and we should have peace in our minds', said Ellai. 'We will', said Irvin. 'Well, not all of us', said Alec.

Yugi was holding the Millenium puzzle hidden in his jacket. _I woul call you Atem if time comes that I need your help but I assure you that I'll do my best to continue the legacy you left_. Yugi and Alec went away as well, Dan joined them.

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon…..<p>

'Don't lose hope and get disappointed just that the previous cup was cancelled, but now, I'm officially saying that this won't be cancelled anymore and I'll stay here till the end, let the games begin! ',shouted Kaiba as he placed the fire on the Goblet and it shone beautifully, every duelist there got excited.

'And our first match of this year would be… Zane Truesdale vs Jaime Lingad', announced Bakura. 'Believe in your cards and you would make it', said Zane. Jaime smiled back, he decided to use a different deck from the previous year.

Both placed their decks on their battleplates. 'Let's duel! ',both commenced as they drew 5 cards.

'Let the duel begin! ',shouted Bakura. Everyone inside exclaimed in excitement. 'Charlotte, if you'll duel, you still have my support', said Shun. 'Thanks', said Charlotte. 'Ellai, if you'll duel, you have my support, I believe in you', said Irvin. 'Thanks', said Ellai. 'But I believe in you too, not just you and on Felizardo as well, I believe in both of you', she added. Irvin held her while they were watching the duel.

Donne arrived, wearing a sky-blue jacket. 'Donne', said Freud. 'Oh Freud, has it begun? ',asked Donne. 'Almost, but better get going', said Freud as he left. 'I'm starting to think that Freud is hiding something suspicious', said Ellai. 'Never mind him', said Irvin. 'I am enough here.' Alec glanced at him. 'What do you want? ',asked Irvin. 'Oh nothing! ',said Alec in an exaggerated voice.

-Zane:4000Lp

-Jaime:4000Lp

'My turn, I summon Proto Cyber dragon in defense mode and place a face-down', said Zane. 'I activate my Magic card, Pot of Greed, so I draw 2 cards.'

-Proto cyber dragon (Atk:1100 Def:300)

'My turn', said Jaime as he drew a card. '1st I'll use change of heart to control your monster, next I tribute it to summon my favorite monster! Kaiser Glider!'

-Kaiser Glider (Atk:2400 Def:1200)

'Attack', said Jaime. 'Kaiser wind!'

Kaiser Glider launched a wave of wind, hitting Zane, but he's just standing still.

-Zane:1600Lp

-Jaime:4000Lp

'I place 1 card face-down', said Jaime. 'That calls for a turn already'

Zane drew a card. 'First I activate Polymerization to fuse my 2 Cyber dragons to fusion summon Cyber twin dragon', said Zane. 'Too late, I activate the Trap card Nightmare's steelcage, I select Cyber twin dragon, your monster cannot attack as long as this remains face-up on the field and you take 500pts of damage during of your standby phases', said Jaime, counterattacking.

'Uh oh, this isn't good for big bro', said Syrus. 'Zane is strong', said Judai. 'He defeated me before.' Yugi was observing the duel well. 'Zane is an excellent duelist', said Charlotte. Shun agreed too.

'Of course I am prepared, I activate Magic card, De-Fusion, I'll defuse the Cyber twin dragon into 2 cyber dragons and I activate the Magic card, Power bond to fuse my 3 cyber dragons to create cyber end dragon, and its attack is doubled', said Zane. 'What? ',said Jaime, he doesn't have a face-down left.

-Cyber end dragon(Atk:4000 Def:2800)(Atk:8000 Def:2800)

'Go finish this duel, End dragon drive! ',shouted Zane.

Cyber end dragon charged and launched 3 red beams, destroying Kaiser glider and defeating Jaime. 'I lost', said Jaime. 'It's ok, now you could learn from your mistakes', said Zane.

'The winner is Zane Truesdale… but the next duel is more exciting, it is Yugi Muto vs Ralph Jacob! ',shouted Bakura.

Jacob went to the duel field confidently. Yugi stepped to the duel field. 'I'll be the 1st one to defeat you fairly', said Jacob. 'We'll see', said Yugi. 'Even if you're the King of Games, I'm not afraid of you', said Jacob.

Not too far away… Marik is watching with Spectra, they were well-disguised.

The new year had begun for them, but Freud still continues to watch, so he must not give up or else, the darkness would eat up the light.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26- SHIELD

Jacob kneeled down after Magician of Black Chaos' attack, a special dark spell from its staff. Yugi had won the duel, Jacob didn't stand a chance for Yugi Muto is the king of games and the current number 1 duelist.

'But why? You only have normal monsters, you had less than 10 effect monsters, how could you win? Even your ritual monster has no effect', said Jacob, unbelieving his eyes that he lost.

'Because, you didn't listened to your heart of your cards, you must trust them, like me, I trusted the cards that I have', said Yugi as he left the duel arena. It was still afternoon and Judai Yuki went out with Yusei to search for Freud, Alec, Rea, Charlotte, Shun and Jaime insisted to join them, but it isn't a very big deal to miss the next match.

Seto Kaiba gave a signal and Bakura went to the stage, holding his mic and he prepared to announce the next duel. 'The next match would be… Irvin Ramos against Chazz Princeton', announced Bakura. Irvin went straight to the arena. 'Hey little boy, wanna taste the Chazz Princeton way? ',asked Chazz. 'Oh… we'll see about that', said Irvin. 'Yeah men, my ojama brothers would help me and with the power of a Princeton, I Chazz would Chazz you up', said Chazz with confidence.

* * *

><p>'Who are you? Why did you took her? Free her! ',shouted Freud, pointing on the enemy. 'Well Freud Gagua, I'll only free her if… ',the enemy broke off. 'How? Just let Ellai go, look, you made her unconscious, on a seal, free her now', said Freud. Ellai was under the dark binding circle, and she's unconscious. 'Freud!' ,called Alec as he arrived with Judai, Jaime and the rest of his friends. 'Stay back, don't get involved', warned Freud.<p>

'Who are you? ',asked Freud. 'I am Dartz, the boss of all Ghouls, Vexos and dark-duelists, we'll decide your life and her freedom in a duel', said the enemy, placing his deck on his. 'If that's what you want', said Freud. 'But one more condition, if you lose, her soul and you would be taken to the shadowgate', said Dartz, laughing. 'But Freud! A shadow game would probably hurt you! No, I'll duel', said Alec, insisting. 'No', warned Rea. 'Freud is right, we should just stay back and never get involved.' Freud placed his deck in his battleplate. 'Ok, let's duel', said Freud. Dartz activated his battleplate.

They were at the front of the Gym…

-Dartz:4000Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'I'll go first, I would summon Horn Imp in attack position', said Dartz, smiling with envy.

-Horn Imp (Atk:1300 Def:1100)

'And I would activate Pot of Greed and I would draw 2 cards', said Dartz as he drew 2 cards. 'I'm going to place 2 face-down cards and call that a turn.'

'My turn', said Freud as he drew a card. 'Just like what I learned from Judai, you'd better get your game on!' Judai smiled. Alec laughed as he heard what Freud just said. 'I'm going to summon Paladin of the cursed dragon in attack position', said Freud.

-Paladin of the cursed dragon (Atk:1900 Def:1200)

'I am going to activate Mystical space typhoon to destroy the face-down card on you left- side', said Freud. 'Very well', said Dartz. 'Now! Paladin of the cursed dragon! Attack his Horn Imp! Paladin slasher! ',shouted Freud.

Paladin of the cursed dragon glided and the dragon fired blue flame, destroying Horn Imp.

-Dartz:3400Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'I place 1 face-down card and that must end my turn', said Freud. 'I activate my trap card, Raigeki Break, I would discard 1 card from my hand and I would destroy your monster', said Dartz, then he started his turn by drawing a card.

'You can do it Freud! ',cheered Judai and Alec in support. 'Go Freud! ',cheered Charlotte, Jaime, Rea and Yugi. Yusei waved.

'I activate the Seal of the Oracle and I would now summon, Orichalcos Shunajos! ',shouted Dartz.

A giant with 2 rock-hands and has the seal of the oracle was summoned by Dartz.

'I would send as many cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, for each card sent, my monster gains 1000atk, I would send 5 cards from the top of my deck', said Dartz, laughing again. 'No… 5000 pts', said Freud.

-Orichalcos Shunajos (Atk:? Def:?)(Atk:5000 Def:5000)

'Now, finish Freud Gagua, Oracle blaster! ',shouted Dartz.

'Not too wise, I activate Trap card, Draining… ',Freud broke off. 'Freud! Choose, continue this duel and if you lose life points, Ellai would lose that much life, but if you choose to stand back, she'll be free but you would be sent to the shadowgate', said Dartz.

'NO Freud! Don't be fooled by him! ',shouted Alec in warning. 'No Freud, No! ',shouted Judai. Charlotte, Jaime, Rea and the rest were still there.

'Fine, I'll stand back', said Freud. He cancelled the activation of his trap card. 'Very well done', said Dartz, smiling.

'But Freud, what are you thinking? ',asked Judai. 'Freud', called Yugi.

'I would rather die than anyone is to be hurt, Alec, take care of the rest, Judai, when Ellai is finally safe, tell her how much I love her', said Freud as he prepared for his death. 'No, Freud! No, my bestfriend! ',shouted Alec.

'Orichalcos Shunajos! Attack Freud with Oracle blast! ',shouted Dartz.

Orichalcos Shunajos raised its fists and punched Freud who' hurt. 'My last words… I didn't actually lose… this is not a duel… but a sacrifice', said Freud, the dark hole grew and he was suck with force inside the hole. 'Freud! ',called Alec. Dartz faded as Freud disappeared. 'No Freud! ',shouted Judai in agony. 'We will now stay here for the school's safety', said Yugi. Ellai woke up and she went to Rea. 'What happened? ',she asked. 'You were unconscious and was sealed by Dartz, and he dueled Freud, he dealed Freud that if he would stand back, you'll be safe', said Rea. 'So… ',Ellai broke off. 'He standed back for your safety… now the shadows suck him and now he's dead', said Rea. 'What? No way… he chose my safety? ',asked Ellai. 'Yup Ellai, he chose to stand back for your safety', said Yugi. 'It's obvious that my bestfriend would protect you, now we have to continue our life without him but I won't forget him', said Alec, promising. Ellai felt guilty.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later…<p>

With the lost of Freud, the Ghouls started to advance to attack them and steal the God cards.

'We must make Freud an example, he died for safety of others, we must protect the school at all costs! ',announced Yugi. The others agreed and they raised their decks. 'I'm ready to face the shadow game, I'm not afraid now', said Ellai. 'I'm not afraid', said Alec. 'Me too', said Judai.

'Well, from now on! We must stay together, we would unite! ',shouted Yugi. 'YEAH! ',shouted the others.

Hidden behind them was Irvin who was listening.

_Too slow, now that Freud is gone, it would be easy for me and Master Marik to defeat you all one by one, it would be easy to know all of your weaknesses. Long live, no, all of you would kneel down for your lives, _he thought.

_Freud, I'm ready to duel now, we'll finish what you've started bestfriend ,_Alec thought.

The road for the darkness to be banished would still be long, now, all duelists in SSCR de Cavite is ready to strike back.

* * *

><p>Marik went to a stone tablet near their base. 'What is it? ',asked Spectra. 'It is the where all the sacred beasts are placed, and we could only get the sacred beasts by getting all 3 GOD cards', said Marik. 'And now, victory lies on us.'<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27- CHAOS

Strings headed to the SSCR campus about 5 in the afternoon and it is luck that Jaime is there. Marik was with Strings. 'Hey! You stupid Ghouls! Freud was gone because of you all! Come on! Let's duel', said Jaime. 'Very well', said Strings. 'Nope Jaime, I'll duel him', said Judai as he arrived with Yugi and the rest of the alliance.

'No Ghouls shall rule the world', said Judai. 'But I'm prepared for this plan', said Marik as the other Ghouls appeared and they scattered around the campus. Marik vanished.

Judai was left there with Lumis. 'Ok, so let's finish this already', said Judai as he drew 5 cards. 'Ok, taste the horror of the Ghouls', said Lumis, scaring him.

-Judai:4000Lp

-Lumis:4000Lp

'I summon The Bistro butcher in attack mode! ',said Lumis.

-The bistro butcher (Atk:1800 Def:1200)

'Then I'll activate Nightmare's steelcage and end this turn', said Lumis as he set a card and he ended his turn. Judai drew a card. 'What does you Ghouls really want? ',asked Judai. 'Want? To get all of the GOD cards and unlock the sacred beasts', said Lumis. 'The sacred beasts… ',Judai broke off. 'Yup, with that, we'll rule the world', said Lumis.

'But it is my turn now! Get ready! I'm going to summon the E Hero Neos Alius in attack mode and I'll place 2 cards face down', said Judai.

-E Hero Neos alius (Atk:1900 Def:1100)

'Go Neos alius, Neospacian shine slash! ',shouted Judai as he declared an attack. _I would protect them all with my abilities._

Neos Alius headed towards Bistro butcher and landed a hundred punches with great speed, destroying its target.

-Judai:4000Lp

-Lumis:3900Lp

'Well, I should show you why everyone is afraid of the ghouls', said Lumis as he drew a card. 'I would activate the Cheerful coffin and I would discard 3 monster cards from my hand to the graveyard.' Lumis chose to discard 2 of his Fiend type monsters and 1 Mask of darkness. 'Well, that suppose to be nothing, you discarded your cards to the grave? ',asked Judai.

'Of course that's included in the ritual, now! I would remove from play 3 dark-type monsters from my graveyard to special summon Darklord Zerato! ',shouted Lumis. Judai looked worried.

-Darklord zerato(Atk:2800 Def:2400)

'I would activate its effect, by discarding 1 card, I could destroy a monster on your side of the field so I would destroy your Neos Alius', said Lumis. 'What? ',reacted Judai in horror. 'Go Dark Zerato! Dark force! ',shouted Lumis.

Darklord zerato launched a dark aura, hurting Judai with it.

-Judai:1200Lp

-Lumis:4000Lp

'That would end my turn', said Lumis. Judai started to laugh. 'Why are you still laughing, you're very near to defeat? ',asked Lumis. 'Because, the real enjoyment begins here', said Judai as he drew a card.

'This is a sweet card! First I'm going to activate Polymerization to fuse E Hero Avian and Bustinatrix to create the E Hero Flame wing man! ',shouted Judai. 'Uh oh, it is no use, my monster have more attack points', said Lumis.

-E Hero Flame wing man(Atk:2100 Def:1200)

'Next I'm going to activate another Polymerization to fuse E Hero Sparkman with Flame wing man to summon the E Hero shining flare wing man', said Judai. 'Shining? ',teased Lumis. 'Yup, because, for each E Hero monster in my graveyard, it gains 300atk for each of those', said Judai.

-E Hero shining flare wing man(Atk:2500 Def:2100)(Atk:4000 Def:2100)

'And guess what? If it destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts damage to you equal to the monster's total atk! So say goodbye now! Shining surge! ',shouted Judai.

E Hero Shining flare wing man opened its shining wings and launched a beautiful shining wave, hitting and destroying Darklord zerato. 'Oh and don't forget the special ability, that means you lose, so that's game! ',shouted Judai. 'This isn't end yet', said Lumis as he left.

After the smoke ball, Lumis was gone and Judai took the card that was left, it was the Darklord zerato. 'This could be fused with Neos', said Judai cheerfully and then he headed to find the others.

* * *

><p>-Alec:2100Lp (Monsters: Red Eyes Black metal dragon; set cards:2)<p>

-Arkana:2300Lp(Monsters: None; set cards:3)

'Go and finish Arkana! Red Eyes black flame! ',shouted Alec.

'Too slow, I activate my trap card, Reckless greed, I get to draw 2 cards but I skip my next 2 draw phases', said Arkana. 'So? ',said Alec. 'Arkana drew 2 cards from his deck.

'And now I win, see? I already completed the 5 parts of Exodia in my hand', said Arkana.

Exodia was summoned to the field and it launched a giant energy ball, hitting and defeating Alec, thus concluding Arkana's victory.

'I lost? ',said Alec as he kneeled in defeat. 'That counts as our win', said Arkana as he left. Alec ran to find the others and on the way he met Judai.

'Yeah men, I won', said Judai. 'Men, I lost', said Alec. 'It's ok, the others might won for us', said Judai. 'Let's go find the others', he added. Alec agreed and they ran to find the others.

They went inside the Lobby and were just in time to see Yugi attacking with Dark Magician, who won against Umbra. 'I win, you have lost', said Yugi. Umbra escaped. 'Yugi, we have no time to talk, let's find the others', suggested Alec. 'Yes', said Yugi.

Everyone gathered at the Quadrangle and Marik reappeared with his Ghouls and the Vexos with Spectra. 'It seems that we won', said Marik. 'Yeah and we would now take this place as our new colony', said Spectra. 'Hey, you didn't won yet', said Judai.

'But how have you won? ',asked Yugi. 'Very simple, you dueled Ghouls right? Only Judai and you won, the rest were all defeated by our Ghouls. Jaime was defeated by Rare Hunter, Ellai was defeated by Strings, Alec was defeated by Arkana and so on', said Marik. 'But this isn't over yet Marik unless you beat me', said Judai. 'Nope, I'll duel you Marik', said Ellai. 'Why yes, you could duel me, remember what happened to your Father? ',asked Marik. Ellai suddenly remembered the loss of her Father.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… at the spirit gate…<p>

_Where am I? Why am I still alive, or am I just a spirit now? _, thought Freud.

'Nope Freud Gagua, Pharaoh', called Odin, the father of the Aesir. Loki, Thor and Apollonir appeared. 'So where am I? ',asked Freud. 'Well… we saw you at the shadowgate so I took you and brought you here, at the spirit gate, you're a spirit now', said Loki. 'So I am dead', said Freud.

'It still depends, there are many others who believed in you Freud, Yugi the king of games, Judai Yuki, your bestfriends, Alec and Jaime, and many others', said Odin. 'Freud, the world still needs you, because you're a Pharaoh', said Apollonir. 'What are you talking about? ',asked Freud. 'Do you still want to know? Nope, you'll learn soon, but now, your school, friends and world is in danger, if all 3 Egyptian GOD cards are in the hands of Dartz, he could unlock all sacred cards, so Freud, are you willing to return? ',asked Apollonir.

'Well, you're right, I still need to finish what I've started, and since you called me a Pharaoh, that makes me more stronger at heart, so I'll return', decided Freud. 'Very well', said Apollonir as he opened a gate with the help of Loki, Thor and Odin. 'Go there in order to return, goodbye Pharaoh Freud', farewelled Odin. 'Ok', said Freud as he went to the gate. He entered it and the gate closed.

* * *

><p>'What did you do to my father? ',asked Ellai. 'Simple answer, his soul is now suffering in the shadow', said Marik, laughing. 'Then let's duel' ,said Ellai. 'Fine, but if you lose, your soul would be brought to the shadows', said Marik. Then he turned into Yami-Marik. 'No', shouted Rea. 'I'll duel in her place', said Judai. 'No, it should be I, I know how to defeat him', said Yugi. 'No, I will! ',shouted someone.<p>

'Who's that? ',everyone reacted and they looked at the top of the canteen extension. Freud was there, renewed. 'No way? But how did you return from the shadows? ',asked Yami-Marik.

'Very easy, Odin and the Gods talked to me and I was revived by Apollonir' said Freud as he descended. 'Now is the right time to duel', said Freud as he raised his battleplate. 'Fine but you'll suffer the consequence if you lose', said Yami-Marik. 'No Freud, not again', said Ellai. 'Yes, I will, I'm prepared for you Marik', said Freud.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28- "REVIVED WINGS"

'Let's begin', said Marik. 'NO!', shouted a man with blue hair who stepped beside Marik. 'Master, I don't want to underestimate you, but I know how to beat him, I've seen his duels', said Noah. 'So what do you want? ',asked Marik. 'Let me duel him', said Noah. 'Very well, you take my place for now', agreed Marik. 'Freud, get ready to lose', said Noah.

'I will still duel you', said Freud. 'Freud! ',called Judai and Alec, his two bestfriends. 'It'll be alright', said Freud. 'I would take you down', said Noah. _I've already heard that voice before but where? When? _,Ellai thought. 'Come on, beat that', said Yugi. Chazz laughed. The rest were worried.

-Noah:4000Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'I'll go first', said Noah as he drew a card. 'I summon Manju of a thousand hands in attack mode.'

-Manju of a thousand hands (Atk:1400 Def:500)

'And when it is summoned, I get to add either a ritual spell card or a ritual monster, so I would add the Shinato's ark magic card', said Noah. 'Next, I'll place 1 card face-down and it's end turn.'

'Let's get going, get your game on! Let's go', said Freud as he drew a card.

_Noah set a card face-down and he only set 1 card_ ,thought Yugi, analyzing. 'Go Freud, we trust in you', said Shun. 'We're here to support you', said Syrus. 'We are', said Rea. 'Get your game on Freud! ',shouted Judai. _I would learn more if I watch this duel _,thought Ellai. 'Oh yeah, beat that man', said Joey.

'I will summon Real crusader in attack mode', said Freud. 'Ah…ok', said Noah.

-Real crusader (Atk:1800 Def:300)

'Now! I would attack your manju with my real crusader, go! Crusader slash of light! ',shouted Freud.

Real crusader launched a hundred slashes and after the final blow, Manju exploded. 'That's nice huh. ', said Freud. 'Very well and not bad', reacted Noah. Marik smiled.

-Noah:4000Lp3600Lp

-Freud:4000Lp

'Now, I would activate my Quick-play magic card, Magical dimension, I would tribute a spellcaster monster to special summon another spellcaster monster', said Freud. 'I tribute Real crusader to special summon Blitz Magician.'

'Very well, now, Noah is widely open and Freud could directly attack him', said Judai. 'He's using similar tactics as I do but is unique', said Yugi. 'Let's count on him' ,said Alec.

'Too bad, I reveal my face-down card Torrential tribute, when a monster is summon, I could activate this then all monsters on field are destroyed', said Noah. 'What? ',reacted Freud in terror.

Large waves of spikes hitted Blitz Magician and soon it was destroyed due to the wave.

'Then I'll set 2 cards and end my turn', said Freud.

'This isn't good, now Freud is open', said Judai. 'He could strike back, I know he could', said Alec. 'This isn't the end yet, it is too early to judge', said Rea. 'It is too early', said Charlotte.

'My turn', said Noah. He looked at the card. 'I summon Drill barnacle in attack mode', said Noah. 'It only has 300 atk but it gains 1000atk when it successfully direct attacks its opponent, so go Drill barnacle! ',shouted Noah.

Drill barnacle charged towards Freud and soon, it prepared its 3 drills and it rushed, hitting Freud, who's hurt with the drill's pain. Freud standed back.

-Noah:3600Lp

-Freud:4000Lp3700Lp

'Freud! ',they called. 'Come on! ',called Alec. 'Get your game on! ',shouted Judai. 'Go', said Alec and Rea. Then soon, Ellai remembered the cards, the Torrential tribute, the drill barnacle, the one dueling Freud is someone she had met before, and she felt nervous.

'Why Ellai? What's wrong? ',asked Rea. That man Noah is the one who sent my cousin and father to the shadowlands, and now… Freud is about to', said Ellai. 'Just believe on him', said Rea. 'Yeah, we should not worry, Freud could do it, he could Chazz him up', said Chazz.

Freud drew a card. 'I summon Giant soldier of stone in defense mode and I end my turn', said Freud.

-Giant soldier of stone (Atk:1300 Def:2000)

'What? How could Freud win? ',asked Alec. 'His monster has great defense don't worry', said Judai.

'My turn, I would activate Shinato's ark and I would tribute my drill barnacle and another level 5 monster from hand to ritual summon, Shinato the king of a higher plane', said Noah.

'Freud! Be aware, it is his trump card! ',shouted Yugi in warning.

-Shinato the king of a higher plane (Atk:3300 Def:2900)

'Go attack that soldier', said Noah. 'And I almost forgot that when it attack a monster in defense mode, if the attack is higher, then damage is inflicted to you', he added.

Shinato opened its 6 wings and it attacked Giant soldier of stone with a shining beam then the next instance, Freud is also hit.

-Noah:3600Lp

-Freud:3700Lp2400Lp

'That ends my turn, now Freud, if you lose, you'll be sent to the shadows', said Noah, smiling. Marik started to laugh with the other Ghouls.

Freud standed up and drew a card. 'Oh men, you're the one who drove me to become serious, you can hurt me as much as you want, but not my friends', said Freud. 'I activate Quick-play magic card, we discard 2 cards and draw 2 cards', said Noah. They discarded 2 cards each and drew 2 cards from their respective decks.

'If this goes on, Freud will', said Alec. 'Oh come on, it's just the thrill', said Judai. 'Come on Judai, be serious this is a hard-game', said Rea and Charlotte in chorus. 'Yeah Judai', said Chazz. 'Oh men? Why me? ',asked Judai.

'I would activate Magician's oversoul, if I have a level 5 or higher monster(s) in either field or graveyard, I get to special summon any level 7 or higher monster or I could special summon the 2 magicians, but since I've lost the other, I special summon Dark Magician', said Freud.

-Dark Magician (Atk:2500 Def:2100)

'Too bad, I activate trap card, bottomless trap hole, the monster you summoned is destroyed and removed from play', said Noah. 'Not a nice counter, I activate Dedication through light, I would tribute a face-up Dark Magician then I'll special summon Dark Magician of Chaos! ',shouted Freud. 'It is still not enough to bet me', said Noah.

-Dark Magician of Chaos (Atk:2800 Def:2600)

'Next I activate its effect, if it is summoned or special summoned, I get to add 1 magic card from graveyard, and I'm gonna use it, Lightning vortex', said Freud, smiling. 'No way', said Noah, who cannot believe it. 'Go Freud', they cheered.

3 lightning beams hitted and destroyed Shinato.

Then next, I would activate my magic card, Rising energy, by discarding 1 card, 1 of my monsters gain 1500atk until the endphase, so my monster has a total of, 4300', said Freud. Noah stepped back.

'Dark Magician of chaos, finish this! Chaos dark magic! ',shouted Freud.

Dark magician of chaos glided in the sky and raised its magical staff and charged, with all its power, it released a strong dark beam, hitting Noah.

-Noah:3600Lp0Lp

-Freud:2400Lp

'I've won, and as promised, you all leave', said Freud. 'This is not over yet stupid Freud', said Marik and then, they left the campus.

'It had been 2 weeks when you disappeared, now you're revived', said Judai. 'I am, but we should take a rest, tomorrow is classes again', said Freud. 'Bet that, and it is our quiz in computer', said Alec. Oh is that the…create a flow chart', Judai joked. The rest bursted in laughter as Judai imitated the "flow chart" tune. It is their test on Computer tomorrow. 'Uh oh, I might fail', said Judai. 'Oh! ',everyone except Judai reacted.

Dan Kuso kneeled in defeat. 'I lost… ',he broke off. 'Next time that you would lose against me, I would take your dragonoid, and soon, we'll rule the world', said Spectra. 'You're no match against my Helios and you don't desserve the power of that Dragonoid.'

'What is it that you wanted? ',asked Dan. 'Us? We want to rule the world, the sacred beasts and the god cards', said Spectra who started to leave. 'You won't succeed! ',shouted Dan.

Marucho and Yusei arrived. 'Dan, what happened? ',asked Marucho. 'Tell us', said Yusei. 'Well… I was defeated by Spectra phantom in a duel, and if I lose again, he's gonna take my Dragonoid', said Dan. 'This is bad, we must strike back', said Marucho.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29- HIGH TEMPER

2 days after the return of Freud, all was back to normal, they attended classes again and slept together at their rooms in their dorms. It is their fourth year in SSCR de Cavite and Judai seems not too happy. 'I'm nervous about our previous quiz on Computer, the flow chart thing really confused me a lot', said Judai. They were listening and Ezekiel smiled. Dan was still upset but decided to move on.

'Aha! You didn't studied that much so you're nervous Judai', said Alec. 'Nope, it is just really hard', said Judai. 'Really hard for a genius to understand.' Everybody bursted in laughter.

Sir. Manguera walked by. 'Oh hello students', he greeted. 'Oh hello sir', they greeted back. 'Hey, how's that flow-chart thingy? Did we failed on that?', asked Judai. 'Nope, only a few failed and you passed Mr. Yuki', answered Sir. Manguera. He left then.

'Woah, I can't believe it, I passed', said Judai. They laughed again. 'Nice one Judai', said Alec. 'Why? A grade of 75 is already enough for him', teased Chazz and Joey agreed. 'Oh come on, school is just passing, right? ',asked Judai. 'Common sense it is', said Yugi. Freud was with them again. Then they went to the great hall and became disappointed.

Only bread with mayonnaise and milk were their breakfast. 'Um… what the heck is this? ',asked Judai to himself, being stupid. 'We haven't experienced like this before, there is something wrong', said Freud. 'Yeah slacker', said Chazz. 'It's ok, we could wait till lunch', said Ellai and Rea. Charlotte agreed but Shun nodded.

Back in Marik's base…

'So Freud survived? ',asked Dartz. 'Yup master, and he returned, however, his deck hasn't changed even just a little', said Marik. 'Very well, let's take the chance to study him', said Dartz.

'But it is easy to formulate a deck to beat him, unlike Judai who fuses monsters to win, Freud only tributes and special summons', said Strings. 'Very well done Strings, in that case, we'll use a deck that would negate a monster being summoned', said Marik.

'Hey, is this diet-day? ',asked Freud. 'Nope, but this morning, when we woke up, the ref is empty', said Fonda Fountain, one of the food managers.

'Then how did that happened? ',asked Freud. 'Yeah, I'm really hungry, I only ate 2 slices because I don't really eat this kind of things', said Judai. 'It's ok', said Alec. '

'Then this is a mystery, someone is greedy of food', said Yugi.

'Then let's find out soon', said Freud. 'This night, we'll hide in the kitchen and when a suspicious person comes, let's confront that one', said Judai. 'Very well, at 10 O'clock in the evening, no one's out by that time', said Freud.

That night… 'Are you sure pal? Are we really gonna look for the lost food? ',asked Alec. 'Well… I coordinated with Shun, Charlotte, Rea and Tea and they're coming with us', said Judai. 'Well, let's go, shall we? ',asked Freud. Yugi joined them and they left the room.

Minutes later, they were hiding at the kitchen secretly.

'Are you sure about this? ',whispered Alec. 'I am, are you insane? If this continues, then we'll starve for the rest of our school life', whispered back Judai. 'SSh, be quiet', warned Freud.

'Shun, I think it is a student', suggested Charlotte. 'I agree too, but maybe that person will disguise, but it won't change the situation', said Shun. 'If we need to duel him or her then we will', whispered Freud.

Soon, they saw shadows stepping inside the room and a man with a hooded-jacket, a very different one from the Ghouls opened the ref and Judai opened the light. 'You're under arrested', said Yugi. But the man ran away and they were forced to follow. 'Let's go', said Freud.

He ran to the corridors, to the lobby, to the Quadrangle and then soon, he was cornered beside the Gym. 'Who are you? ',asked Judai. 'Come, reveal yourself', said Charlotte. 'Let's finish this right now, who are you? ',asked Rea.

The man removed his jacket.

'Syrus Truesdale? ', they reacted. 'Yeah, yeah, but you won't understand, I only stole the food because I am unable to eat well', said Syrus. 'Well Sy, you can tell to us your problems', said Judai. 'Yeah, we're always here', said Freud.

'But the point is, you stole food from us, come on, let's duel', said Shun as he prepared his battleplate. 'Fine, let's duel', said Syrus. Both activated their battleplates.

-Syrus:4000Lp

-Shun:4000Lp

'My turn, draw', said Shun. 'First, I summon Ingram in attack mode', he added.

-Ingram (Atk:2400 Def:2400)

'Then I'll place one card face-down to end my turn', said Shun as he ended his turn.

'Ok, here it goes', said Syrus as he drew a card. 'I summon Gyroid in defense mode and I place 2 cards face-down and I end my turn.'

-Gyroid(Atk:1000 Def:1000)

'So Syrus still uses that Roid deck, that reminds me of our victory against the Paradox brothers', said Judai. 'But you only won by chance according to the news', said Alec. 'Oh come on, it is a good combo though', said Judai. Freud was watching them.

'Well Syrus, it is my turn and I draw a card. I activate Magic card, Wind shot and when I attack monsters in defense mode with a wind-type monster this turn, the difference is inflicted to you, so go Ingram! Windmill storm! ',shouted Shun.

'Alright Shun! ',answered Ingram as he spun and soon formed a storm and attacked Gyroid, hitting it. 'Why? ',asked Ingram, Gyroid is still there.

-Syrus:4000Lp2600Lp

-Shun:4000Lp

'Once per turn, my Gyroid isn't destroyed by battle', said Syrus.

'Nice done, then I'll end my turn with just that, up to you', said Shun.

'Syrus plays different from before, a very coward guy who have no trust of himself', said Judai. 'But anything can change', said Freud. 'Overtime.'

'My turn Shun', said Syrus as he drew his card and smiled. _Power Bond._

'What's nice? ',asked Shun.

'I activate my Magic card, Power bond and I would fuse my steamroid and gyroid to create, the all powerful steam gyroid! ',shouted Syrus.

Steam Gyroid spun its propellers and made its entrance by releasing smoke on its steam engine.

'Wow, quite a nice monster', said Shun.

'Yeah, but the fun doesn't end here. Power bond doubles the attack of the monster that was fusioned summoned by it, of course, during the endphase, I take damage equal to the monster's original attack', said Syrus. 'But I activate Ring of defense and during this turn, I don't take any effect-damage.'

'That's a nice move Sy! ',shouted Judai. 'Well… he really learned from his duels', said Freud.

-Steam Gyroid (Atk:2200 Def:1800)(Atk:4400 Def:1800)

'Go, destroy that Ingram! 'shouted Syrus.

Steam Gyroid attacked Ingram, who was defeated. 'I activate Ingram's effect, I could return it to my hand if it is destroyed', said Shun. 'Fine', said Syrus.

-Syrus:2600Lp

-Shun:4000Lp2000Lp

'Well, that ends my turn', said Syrus.

Shun drew a card. 'You played well, but now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Ingram with my Garuda the wind spirit to create my Storm Ingram. Garuda fused with Ingram and Ingram spread its wings wide.

-Storm Ingram (Atk:3200 Def:2000)

'Also once per turn, by discarding a card, I halve the attack of 1 of your monsters until the endphase, I discard my trap card and your monster's attack is halved but I also use my Storm blast, until the endphase, all wind-type monsters I control gains a total of 1000atk', said Shun. 'What? ',said Syrus.

-Storm Ingram (Atk:3200 Def:2000)(Atk:4200 Def:2000)

Vs

-Steam Gyroid (Atk:2200 Def:1800)

Shun then pointed on Syrus and Storm Ingram slashed its wings, making a huge storm, destroying Steam Gyroid.

-Syrus:2600Lp0Lp

-Shun:2000Lp

'I won', said Shun. 'That means you refrain from stealing food from our ref'

'Don't worry, I won't do that again, but that was a nice duel', said Syrus.

'Yeah it is', said Shun. Then they left. Freud, Judai, Yugi and Alec went back to their room. 'Man, it is already night but I can't help it', said Judai as he lied down at his bed. 'Yeah men', said Freud. He turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

'Freud! ',Judai ran to him quickly, very excited.

'What do you want? I just woke up and you're very happy?', Freud reacted.

'Well, for us because it is the leadership training tomorrow and all Presidents of clubs and their Vice-Presidents would be joining and all the members to the student council and Freud, you're the auditor', said Alec.

'Yeah Freud, aren't you excited, well at least me and Alec are included and Yugi would be staying here', said Judai. 'It would be a good time to rest without guys bothering me', said Yugi.

'Well, where's the camp by the way Judai? ',asked Freud. 'Well, in Alfonso Cavite, in the Recoletos farm, woah', said Judai. 'Yeah Freud and we'll build our own tent', said Alec. 'Alfonso reminds me of something but let's prepare for tomorrow', said Freud.

'Yeah we must prepare for tomorrow', said Ezekiel. 'You coming to yo? ',asked Judai. 'Yup and some others as well', said Ezekiel. 'Ok', said Freud. _Yami Freud would you mind coming with me tomorrow?_


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30- THE NEW STUDENT

'So students, I want you all to meet your new classmate, Jesse Andersen from the Arctic Academy, class please welcome him', said Sir Garcia.

'Welcome to the class! ',everyone inside section St. Augustine welcomed him. Jesse smiled and went to his designated seat. 'Class, good luck for your next subjects', said Sir Garcia as he left.

'Hey', whispered Shun. 'What?', asked Jaime. 'Isn't he suspicious, new students already try to mingle but he is different you know, he's quiet', said Shun. 'Very well done as well… tomorrow is the leadership training and I'm excited', said Ezekiel.

'The training is tomorrow and it is camping I guess', said Ellai. 'It is camping, we would build our own tents and sleep in groups', said Rea. 'By the way where is it? ',asked Charlotte. 'It is in Alfonso at the Recoletos farm', answered Ellai. 'Ah I see', said Charlotte.

'Yeah yeah yeah, excited seems to be', teased Chazz. 'Yes, we are excited for tomorrow', said Rea, answering back. 'There are rumors of Ghosts there', teased Chazz. 'And spirits', batted in Ezekiel then he and Chazz laughed. 'We're not afraid you know', said Ellai. 'We are not afraid, that means we won't be scared', said Charlotte.

* * *

><p>'So class, the essence of first aid is to aid people with health needs', said Sir. Alarca. 'Huh? Really? ',reacted Dioso and Alec. Yugi finished his notes and closed his notebook. Freud was listening on the lecture when suddenly… 'So we must give first aid in any case of trouble to a person', said Judai. 'Yup', said Sir Alarca. 'But how can we give a first aid treatment to a man with broken leg? What if it is a fracture? ',asked Judai.<p>

Everyone inside section SMN laughed then Sir Alarca answered, 'Of course we could call the hospital for them to help that man, in that way you helped him, understood Judai Yuki?' Judai smiled and the class laughed again.

* * *

><p>Afterclass…<p>

'Hey guys! ',shouted Ezekiel as he went to Yugi, Judai and Freud with Chazz. 'Hey too', reacted Judai happily. 'Yeah yeah, but there's a new student', said Chazz. 'Oh really, who is he? ',asked Freud. 'Jesse Andersen from Arctic Academy but I don't know anything of him', said Ezekiel. 'Or I, maybe he's a slacker too', said Chazz.

Rea, Ellai and Charlotte arrived with Tea and Alexis. 'Guess what? He's alone, maybe we should follow him', suggested Ellai. 'Maybe we should not, it is his business', said Rea. 'Yeah we should get out of trouble', said Charlotte. 'But maybe he's hiding something', said Alexis and Tea agreed to go.

'We should not disturb someone else's life especially the one we're not close to', said Rea. 'And we might get to trouble if we would fight with him', said Ellai. 'Yeah, let's go he's just wasting our time', said Chazz.

But Freud followed Jesse. Judai, Yugi, Alec and Ezekiel followed, soon Shun and Dan supported them. Jesse stopped and turned around.

'Why are you following me guys? ',asked Jesse and smiled. 'What? You could still smile slacker, if we know you're hiding something, I'll never gonna forgive you', said Chazz. 'What? Is it not nice to be alone? ',asked Jesse. 'Or do you want to duel, you know what? I'll give what you want, so let's go.' Freud placed his deck on his activated battleplate. 'I'll take you on', said Freud.

'Duel!', commenced Jesse and Freud.

-Freud:4000Lp

-Jesse:4000Lp

'My turn first', said Jesse as he drew a card. 'I summon Crystal beast sapphire Pegasus in attack position and I would activate its effect, I would place a crystal beast monster in my spell/trap zone and treat it as a continuous spell card so I choose crystal beast emerald tortoise, I'll place 2 cards face-down and I end my turn.'

-Crystal beast sapphire Pegasus (Atk:1800 Def:1200)

'Men, Crystal beasts remind me of something powerful', said Yugi. 'Yeah, and you don't know that soon or later, he could also special summon that monster from his spell/trap zone', said Alec.

'This duel is not going to be easy for Freud, according to the intelligence, Jesse never lost a duel', said Chazz. 'No way, even Yugi had lost', said Judai. 'It is possible just like Freud, he had never lost in a fair duel and he only lost to sacrifice but that doesn't count', said Alec. 'But he's always near to lose when he would suddenly win', said Charlotte, arriving with Ellai and Rea. 'So they were dueling recklessly', said Ellai. 'Sort of', answered Shun.

'Now, I'll go, I would summon my Real crusader in attack mode', said Freud.

-Real crusader (Atk:1800 Def:1300)

'Hey, guess what? I activate my magic card, fissure to destroy your only monster on the field', said Freud. 'Huh?' reacted Jesse. 'Go attack! ',shouted Freud.

Real crusader advanced towards Jesse and slashed its shining sword. Jesse was hit but was still standing up well. 'Ok, nice work', said Jesse.

-Freud:4000Lp

-Jesse:4000Lp2200Lp

'Then I would place 2 cards face-down and end my turn with that', said Freud.

'Wow, this is an interesting duel, with 2 strong duelists dueling', said Judai. 'Freud is playing with his heart and mind, unlike you Judai with only your heart', said Alec. 'That is certainly true', said Yugi. 'Oh come on', said Judai. 'Ha ha', laughed Chazz, Ellai, Rea and Charlotte.

'My turn, draw', said Jesse as he drew a card. 'Thanks for giving some thrill, now I'll show you my real power, I would activate a Magic card, Junk Drop-off.'

'Huh, junk drop off? ',reacted Freud. Judai and Yugi was also waiting for the effect.

'Well, with this I could discard up to 7 cards from my deck to the graveyard', said Jesse as he discarded 7 cards from his deck.

'What, he's discarding 7 cards to the grave? He has brain damage I guess', reacted Alec. Judai and the rest laughed. But Freud was waiting for the turn to end.

'Now, since I have 7 crystal beasts with different names in my graveyard and in field, I could now special summon, the magnificent dragon of all, descent, Rainbow dragon! ',shouted Jesse.

'What, it is the famous monster! ',shouted Freud.

The sky showed a rainbow path and then Rainbow dragon descended from the rainbows, and went on to Jesse's side of the field.

-Rainbow dragon (Atk:4000 Def:0)

'Now Freud, I would also show you my power, go rainbow dragon attack Freud's real crusader with Rainbow shining flame! ',shouted Jesse as he declared an attack.

'Uh oh this isn't good', said Yugi. 'Uh uh uh, Freud must not let his guard down', said Rea. 'He mustn't or else he would lose', said Charlotte. 'That dragon has 4000atk points, and is a strong monster', said Ellai. 'There is no way, Freud doesn't even have a monster that has 4000 or more attack points', said Alec. 'This isn't good as Yugi said', said Shun. 'It is not but he'll be able to survive, that's how Freud does', said Dan.

Rainbow dragon charged and launched a colorful beam of the 7 colors of the rainbow, destroying and tearing Real crusader.

-Freud:4000Lp1800Lp

-Jesse:2200Lp

'Then I'll place a face-down to end my turn', said Jesse. 'Come on it's your turn.'

'Fine Jesse, I would', said Freud. 'And for my turn, I would summon Feral Imp in defense position and call that as a turn.'

-Feral Imp (Atk:1300 Def:1400)

'No way, it is the start of Jesse's power', said Judai. 'That's right, Freud right now doesn't stand a chance', said Alec. 'He does but only a few', said Rea. 'Well, he cannot always win, sometimes we lose', said Ellai. 'Except for Jesse, he doesn't lose and Freud as well', said Dan.

'Pretty small move on there, my turn, I would simply attack your Feral Imp with my Rainbow dragon, once again, Rainbow shining flare! ',shouted Jesse as he declared an attack.

Rainbow dragon once again launched a beam of the 7 colors of the rainbow, destroying Feral Imp and sending it to the graveyard. 'That's all, you don't stand a chance against my Rainbow dragon with 4000 atk points', said Jesse.

Freud drew a card._ He's right, how could I win if his monster has 4000atk power? Well, my only strongest is the Dark Magician of chaos with 2800atk points, but I should do my best._

_Freud, you still have 1 chance, look carefully on the rainbow dragon, _Yami-Freud's voice came to his thoughts.

_But how Yami-Freud? How? Oh yeah… you're right, I still have 1 move, thanks_, he thought.

'Hey kid, do you wanna give up now? ',asked Jesse.

'Not this early, first I set a card and summon Swift Gaia the fierce knight in attack mode since it is the only monster in my hand, next I activate my magic card, Magician's oversoul and if I have a lv 5 or higher monster in field or graveyard, I could special summon a high-level monster so say hi to Blitz Magician in defense mode', said Freud.

-Swift Gaia the fierce knight (Atk:2300 Def:2100)

-Blitz Magician (Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'Hey, Freud is reckless, he cannot win with those', said Ellai. 'Yeah maybe he cannot', said Rea. 'He could', said Yugi. 'Me too I believe he could', said Alec. 'How many times did Freud win during the last turn only' ,sadid Judai. Shun and Dan also believed.

'Their right, your monster is very weak to win, my attack points would destroy you', said Jesse.

'Yeah, you're right Jesse, but guess what? I activate my face-down trap card, zero gravity, it would change the positions of all face-up monsters and so my Blitz Magician turns to attack mode and your Rainbow dragon turns to defense mode, yeah, you got the attack but you don't have enough defense', said Freud.

'Excellent move', said Yugi. 'As expected of my bestfriend', said Alec.

'It's ok, you can only attack once this turn, I could revive my Rainbow dragon and simply finish you off', said Jesse. 'Your turn is doomed'

'Not actually because I reveal my 2nd face-down, it is Meteorain, during this turn, even attack defense positioned monsters, you still receive damage, so say goodbye, go Blitz Magician, Magical Blitz! ',shouted Freud.

Blitz Magician raised its staff and soon formed a big energy wave and launched it towards the rainbow dragon, destroying it and causing Freud to win the duel.

-Freud:1800Lp

-Jesse:2200Lp0Lp

'That's game, I win Jesse, now, tell us what you're hiding', said Freud.

'Well I'm not hiding anything, I just wanna be alone', said Jesse, answering. 'But now, we could be friends because you know that I'm not an enemy.'

The rest of the group agreed.

'And guess what? Tomorrow is the leadership training', said Judai lazily. The one's included in their group were excited.

Zane Truesdale went to the gates. 'Where are you going? ',asked the security guard. 'I would just go outside to buy some food if you would let me', said Zane. The guard cleared his way and Zane headed out of the school.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

'Hey, the leadership training is postponed till next week', said Judai. 'It's ok, I can wait', said Freud quietly.

'Men, I've prepared excitedly and it's cancelled! ',complained Judai. 'Let's go, it is breakfast already', said Yugi. 'It is also a weekend, it is Saturday today huh', said Judai. They went out of their room to go to the great hall with Freud.

* * *

><p>In the Ghoul's base…<p>

'We failed to capture Freud Gagua', said Strings. 'He's so strong', said Odion. 'And of that Ellai Joson? She's more important than Freud, she would lead us to the infinity power, can you take her? ',asked Marik.

'Nope we cannot, unless we beat Freud, he's protecting Ellai well and we cannot even pass', said Odion. 'We can pass, if you'd duel him', said Strings. 'Yeah, but even you lost', said Spectra.

'We would find another way', said Marik. 'For now, take a short break and prepare.'

* * *

><p>'Hey, I'm done eating already', said Alec, smiling. 'Seemed that you're really hungry', said Rea. 'He is', said Judai. 'But not as I am before.' Yugi finished his and Freud also did. 'What're are you planning to do today? ',asked Ellai. 'Well, I'm going to train', said Pocholo. Joey Ilao and his companion, Joey Wheeler arrived.<p>

'I would sleep again', said Judai. 'Yup, nice idea Judai-san', said Alec. 'Me too I guess needs enough energy to regain', said Yugi. 'Sorry, I'm not in the mood to rest, but I'll see you soon', said Freud as he left.

Ezekiel followed him. 'Hey where are you going? ',asked Chazz. 'Yeah Kiel? ',asked Kim. 'I'm following him', said Ezekiel and left.

'Man, I lost?' ,asked Mako as his monster received an attack from a Red eyes black dragon.

'It's ok, we should learn from our mistakes, but I won', said Alec.

'Way to go Alec', said Rea as she smiled and went beside Alec. Mako packed up his deck.

'There are a lot of things I am to learn in the world of dueling, but thanks for teaching me a good lesson', said Mako. 'But can we duel some other time again?'

'Sure, no problem, but as soon as I think of Rea, I'll be busy', said Alec. Then he and Rea left.

* * *

><p>Ellai was talking to Charlotte. 'I am really curious of what had happened? ',asked Ellai. 'What's the matter Ellai? ',asked Charlotte.<p>

'3 years ago, when I was in 1st year, I always receive attacks. The Ghouls always bothers me, but suddenly during the start of my 2nd year here, things changed, the Ghouls vanished, never even showing to me', said Ellai.

'Ellai, it is no big question, the question is, who is the one driving them out? ',asked Charlotte.

'I don't know, but I fear that one day, the guy named Fujiwara would show up, he's really malicious even to my sister and to me', said Ellai. 'But you can beat him easy in a duel right? ',asked Charlotte. Ellai broke off in silence.

'So Fujiwara is strong? ',asked Charlotte. 'Yes, even Irvin cannot defeat him', said Ellai. 'Then why don't you tell this to Freud? ',asked Charlotte. 'You know. I still hate him a bit so I'm not close to him', answered Ellai.

Suddenly a portal opened and a man with a long green hair, not too long walked and arrived, he went closer to them, he wore a white robe with blue layers.

'Hello Ellai, you've grown up well', said the man.

Ellai went silent. 'Who are you? ',asked Charlotte. 'No way, Fujiwara', said Ellai.

'Yup Ellai, and it is time to take you and your body, so let's duel and if you lose, I take your body and soul, but if you win, I'll leave forever', said Fujiwara.

'You cannot blame her, you're too much powerful for her', said Charlotte. 'If this is the only way for you to stop', said Ellai.

'Not too fast Fujiwara', said Freud as he arrived. 'Freud Gagua, the famous burden of the Ghouls, and you're also such a burden, even at Midnight you're awake to prepare against our attacks, and such a nuisance, we cannot even touch Ellai Joson, who's the key to our victory', said Fujiwara.

'I don't think so, if you take her, you'll just make her life sorrowful, no way, I won't let you take her', said Freud. 'I would duel you Fujiwara, I'm ready, so get your game on!'

'But Freud! He's too powerful, he's also undefeated and he's almost the strength of Dartz', warned Ellai. 'Freud, maybe you should listen to her? ',said Charlotte.

'There's no time left to be waste! You defeated Shani, Orga and Crot! You stupid Freud Gagua, but now you'll not escape, if you lose, I'll take Ellai, her body and your soul', said Fujiwara.

'But if I win, you promise not to disturb Ellai any more', said Freud. 'Are you a man?'

'Ok, fine, but I won't let you just win, so let's start the main event', said Fujiwara. 'You're really careless to duel me. I know how much you wanted to protect Ellai, however, she does not appreciate you, she does not even like you, does she?'

'Oh come on, shutup! I won't be affected by your words', said Freud. 'Because I am standing right here right now to protect her because of my love for her, and I have done it more than 10 times then I can do it again', said Freud.

Ellai was shocked as she heard the words of Freud, then she tried to stop Freud but she didn't for she knew that Freud won't be stopped.

'But even if you can get her now, you can prevent her from Irvin, join us, join the shadows and you could possess her', said Fujiwara.

'Nope, because I won't hurt her, so let's duel, shall we? ',asked Freud as he drew 5 cards.

'Fine, you're really a hard-headed boy', said Fujiwara as he drew 5 cards from his deck.

The duel between Freud and Fujiwara is about to begin…Is this the end and farewell for Ellai? Will this duel change Ellai's view of Freud? We'll see to the next chapter…


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32- FIERCE BATTLE!

'Marik, Fujiwara finally re-appeared after 3 long years of his hiding', said Spectra. Lync and Bolt were making a plan with Strings and Odion behind.

'Nice move for him, hope that he would finish Freud Gagua this time, and now that we all know that the girl named Ellai Joson is the one who would lead us to infinity power, but we have to get her', said Marik. 'One way or another.'

Marik's castle is a quiet place outside, gliding high right now, but at this moment, everyone in his force is making a plan to get all cards.

'If only Freud is not there, then we could take that Ellai so easy', said Odion. 'We could attack straight, after a battle of Freud, we'll challenge him straight until he loses his stamina and finally defeat him, taking him and that girl', said Arkana.

'But such plan is a doom, no one had defeated Freud in a fair duel', said Odion. 'It is a fair duel, if he continuous to duel for countless hours against us, he'll lose his power', said Strings. 'Well, we'll see but for now, it is Fujiwara's turn', said Marik.

* * *

><p>'My turn first, and I would simply throw one face-down monster, that would simply end my turn', said Fujiwara.<p>

-Freud:4000Lp

-Fujiwara:4000Lp

'Look, this is not going to be good for Freud, Fujiwara is confident with just that face-down monster', said Charlotte. 'That's how he beat his enemies, and he always wins without mercy, he never even give a single breath to his opponents so that's why I'm afraid of him', said Ellai, answering back.

'Well, it is now my chance to move', said Freud as he drew a card. _Pretty sweet move for you huh? But that is not enough for you right now because with just that you have no traps and magics on your field, so I would easily solve this problem _,thought Freud as he's looking at his cards in his hand.

'So what? Threatened by that face-down? ',asked Fujiwara in a teasing tune.

'Nope, and I would summon Breaker the magical warrior in attack position, also I activate its effect that once it is summoned, it gains a spell counter, for each spellcounter it has, it gains 300 attack points', said Freud.

-Breaker the magical warrior (Atk:1600 Def:1300) up to (Atk:1900 Def:1300)

'Now, I would attack your monster with Breaker, go, attack that one with, Magic slash! '.shouted Freud as he declared an attack.

Breaker raised its sword and slashed, the impact revealed the face-down monster, which was hit but it was not destroyed.

'What? No way', said Freud. 'Your monster is still there.'

'Yup Freud, spirit reaper, it cannot be destroyed by battle but the damage calculation is applied normally, but since it is in defense mode, I take no damage', said Fujiwara.

'I would place 2 cards face-down and call that a turn', said Freud.

'Only a few more to go then you Ellai would be mine', said Fujiwara as he drew a card.

* * *

><p>Alec ran to the other side of the Gym. 'Go! ',shouted Alec as he passed the basketball to Ezekiel who fast-breaked attack it but it missed becaused Dioso blocked the attack.<p>

'Men, this is physical', said Judai. 'I'm starting to get tired.'

'Me too, hey, where's Freud? Isn't he gonna join us? ',asked Joey Wheeler. 'Nope, I don't think so', said Alec. 'Maybe he's away by now', said Chazz.

'Well, we'd better continue playing to enjoy', said Dioso.

'Yup that's right, let's get going', said Judai. 'Get your game on!'

* * *

><p>'I would sacrifice my spirit reaper to summon Clear vicious knight in attack position', said Fujiwara.<p>

-Clear vicious knight (Atk:2300 Def:1300)

'I would attack your breaker the magical warrior with my clear vicious knight', said Fujiwara.

Clear vicious knight advanced towards Breaker and smashed its sword, destroying Freud's monster and hits him directly.

'No way! That's cheating! ',shouted Charlotte. 'It isn't it is just the effect of Clear vicious knight that if it destroys a monster, it inflicts 1000lp damage to the opponent, this isn't good for Freud, Freud! Stop! You might! ',Ellai broke off.

-Freud(4000Lp) down to (2600Lp)

-Fujiwara(4000Lp)

'That's all for my turn, and hey, I would give you a chance to run away, but if you do, I would still take Ellai, so run now? ',asked Fujiwara.

'No… to runaway is not in my dictionary! It isn't! ',shouted Freud as he drew a card.

'Oh really, but there is nothing you could do to stop me from winning', said Fujiwara.

'First, I would use the Magic card Foolish burial, I would send to the graveyard 1 monster from my deck, then I would use another Magic card, Magician's oversoul, the monster I sent is a level 7 so I would special summon! Blitz Magician! ',shouted Freud.

-Blitz Magician (Atk:2500 Def:2000)

'Now, I activate Fissure, since you only have 1 monster, it is destroyed', said Freud.

Fujiwara's monster is destroyed. 'No big deal, I still have my next turn', said Fujiwara.

'Now, direct attack him! ',shouted Freud. 'I activate quick-play magic card! Infinity burst, all of my attack monsters doubles their attack but is destroyed during the endphase and I take 100 damage for each monster destroyed by this effect, but 5000 pts is enough!'

Blitz Magician raised its staff and charged light energy then released it, hitting Fujiwara directly and causing Freud to win the duel.

-Freud(2600Lp)

-Fujiwara(4000Lp) down to (0Lp)

'It's over Fujiwara', said Freud. Fujiwara kneeled down. 'I lost? But why? I am undefeated', said Fujiwara. 'Before you are but not now, so as the deal, you go away and stop harassing Ellai, is that understood? ',asked Freud. Fujiwara agreed and he disappeared.

Freud succeeded in protecting them against the dark but it is not end yet… Ellai went closer to Freud. 'Freud, although Irvin is my bestfriend, you did more than he did, first you protected me secretly from lots of terror enemies, now against Fujiwara, Freud, youre… 'Ellai started to cry as she broke off.

'Oh, don't be lonely, I'm just doing what I should do, and I choose to protect you', said Freud.

'But that's not it Freud, you stopped to play soccer just to duel, just to protect me, thanks, thank you Freud', said Ellai. 'You're welcome but I won't stop from protecting you', said Freud. 'Just promise me you won't die', said Ellai. 'Yeah Freud, don't lose', said Charlotte. 'I won't', said Freud. 'I won't lose as long as I'm protecting you.'

* * *

><p>Alec made a 3-point shot and made them win. 'Guys, it is almost dinner', said Judai. 'I'm hungry again.' 'Me too, and can't wait to eat', said Alec. 'Let's go, the shrimp is there', said Chazz. 'Yeah, let's talk to Freud', said Jaime.<p>

They finally finished their game, but the battle isn't over, Irvin is still unknown but he has a plan.


End file.
